A Different Beginning
by Z-L.B
Summary: Just as the title says, this is a story of what could have happened if Spike’s origins had been different. What if all the vampires sired by Dru turned out wrong. Including Spike. If he never lost his soul and started out as a whitehat? Spuffy
1. Miss Edith's Promise

**Summery : **Just as the title says, this is a story of what could have happened if Spike's origins had been different. What if all the vampires sired by Dru turned out wrong. Including Spike. If he never lost his soul and started out as a white-hat? This was just an Idea I had kicking around. It will take you all threw the major points of Spike's history all the way up to and including his dieing to save the world.

**Disclaimer: **These characters and base concept are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon and M.E. I'm just putting a new twist to part of his inspired vision.

**A Different Beginning**

**1 Miss Edith's Promise**

"ANGELUS! She's doing that thing again!" Angelus came in to the room to see an irritated Darla and a naked dancing Drusilla. Dru was swinging around singing to herself. As Darla who was dressed to go out for the evening looked thoroughly irritated. She barely tolerated Drusilla on a normal basis, she really couldn't stand when Drusilla's insanity delayed them.

"Drusilla, get dressed. We are going out" he said in his sire voice which the girl immediately halted.

"Oh No!" Darla growled, "We are going now, she can just stay here…. Maybe an empty stomach will teach her to not keep us waiting!" and by 'us' she meant her.

Drusilla didn't seem to care, "Yes, you go grandmummy, Miss Edith and I have much to do tonight. The stars they sing… sing a lovely song…" she began to dance around again.

Darla's eyes narrowed. She took a menacing step towards the girl. Angelus spoke before Darla blew up. "Did you have a vision?"

Dru paused. And looked at Angelus blankly. She then smiled and tiled her head, "Princess will have a knight of her very own…. Miss Edith promised."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "Oh she did, Did she? Dru what did we say about you making yourself new toys?"

For some reason, most likely do to her insanity, every time Dru has turned someone, they have turned out wrong.

Darla smirked, "Remember the one that was so sensitive to wood he dusted when he got a splinter in his thumb? How about the one who could not call forth his demon? You had to stake the poor bastard so he didn't starve."

Darla found Dru's creations entertaining in a twisted sort of way. It was like a game of 'guess the flaw' but of course as soon as they did she had Angelus dust them. There can not be such weak links in the Aurelius line. The only one they even considered keeping was the last one. He turned out to not have a sunlight allergy. Unfortunately, The first rainstorm he was in he went up like a roman candle. That was when Angelus put his foot down. No more turning for Dru.

Dru shrugged and continued to dance.

"Dru…" Angel started in his Sire voice.

"Forget her!" Darla growled. "I'm hungry and we're wasting moonlight. Who cares what she does? Whatever she makes probably won't last a week anyway. I'm threw waiting. I'm leaving NOW. You can either join me or baby-sit her." Contrary to her words her tone said he only had one choice. Well one choice if he wanted to stay in Darla's good graces.

With one last glance at Drusilla, who at the moment was dancing around not paying the slightest attention to anything else, he followed Darla out the door. Catching up to Darla he knew better then to bring up Dru again. So he decided to push it out of his mind for now and just clean up whatever mess she created later.

The moment they left Dru stopped dancing. She hurried to dress talking to Miss Edith. "Tonight I shall find my knight…" Miss Edith told her. Miss Edith never lies, "Sits upon a balance never known to this world. Strong and brave. Holds the potential to make the world bleed. But can heal it too. All for love. Forever for love." To get her dark prince, "So I'll make him love me…"

Slipping out in to the night. She went in search of her dark knight…


	2. Heart of a Poet

**2 Heart Of A Poet**

William tapped the end of the pencil lightly against his lips as he thought to himself. Trying to coax his muse in to releasing the next line of his latest poem. "hmmm… maybe… no… how about… yes, yes, that sounds good…" he murmured to himself. As he scribbled away.

The sound of boisterous laughter brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at the group of young adults who where happily ignoring him as he was them. He didn't know why he attended tonight's get-together. Truthfully the only reason he was invited to them was his name and title gave him that social right.

William had always been quiet and faded to the background. His older brother Culkin, who was six years William's senior had been much more out going. He was everything a man of title should be, brave, strong, confidant, charming, and of course handsome. Which made William fade more in to the background. With his timid ways and out of control mousy curls.

Luckily William like his brother before him, went away to school and did not need to deal with the pressure of the public eye just yet. In fact he'd been away at school when he'd heard of his brother's death. Culkin had been trying to distract a horse that had lost control, away from a pair of children. He looked away for a moment to be sure the kids were clear of the bucking beast, when he got a hoof to the temple. Meeting his end at the young age of 23. 17 year old William of course got dismissed from school to rush home. Upon arriving home everyone in Culkin's social group had wondered at his younger brother expecting to meet someone similar to Culkin. Boy where they disappointed. Instead of a masculine outgoing young man they found a bookish shy momma's boy. Not that William cared. He planned on traveling after he got out of the university. He had no plans in sticking around London to be some kind of social butterfly. He wanted to see the world. And then write about it.

But that was not to be. You see his Dad had died not long after the birth of his younger sister, Lesley. Culkin had taken their fathers place at the age of 16. But being very smart and already having some grooming for it by their father before he died, he'd been able to take the reins of the family finances rather easily. He made some rather good investments that provided well for the family. So that even after his own passing William still could fallow his dream of traveling. Returning every so often to look in on his mother and sister.

Unfortunately on the heels of William's graduation his younger sister caught an illness that sent her to her grave. The same illness his mother now suffers from. SO William's dreams of travel would never be. Instead he watches over the last of his family.

He could never leave his sickly mom to look after herself and she refused to have a live in nurse as it hurt her pride. As it was William's mother was constantly on him about going out and spending time with people his own age. But William had no interest in parties and such when his mother was so sick, but he would give in every now and then just to keep her happy and calm. Never straying far from home for too long.

But instead of his peers seeing this as the act of loving kindness it was. They decided because of his bookish demeanor he simply lacked the courage to leave home and was still tied to his mother's apron strings. Hence making him a target of ridicule among his peers.

William sighed, shaking his head to clear it of the bitter thoughts these people brought forth. But that's when his eyes landed on her. The only saving grace in this mass of egos. Cecily was a vision. Not only that she was one of few who actually spoke to William. He'd known her since he met her at one of his parent's teas when he was 16 and she 15. He was in love at first sight.

True she never spoke to him at these gatherings, only when she accompanied her mother to their house for tea. But he was convinced it was because she was shy. And had too delicate a sensibility to deal with the rude jibes of certain males of their group. Which she would have to if she were to sit with him during these get-togethers. But he was happy enough to be in the same room with her. That way he could watch her and compose his poetry with the subject there unawares.

He was lost in his own thoughts so he did not see one of the males of the group approach him till he'd snatched Williams small journal from his hands. William's eyes widened in panic, "NO please it's not finished yet!"

But the man did not care as he pushed passed William and walked to the center of the group where in a mocking voice proceeded to recite the words written on the page. William looked down at his feet un able to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Laughter filled the air as the man began to mock William's work. Finally saying he would rather have a railroad spike shoved threw his scull then read another of Williams poems. Finally dubbing William with the title of William 'The Bloody Awful Poet'

As the laughter proceeded he managed to look up only to be crushed by the look of embarrassment on Cecily's face as she fled the room. Grabbing his journal back from the teasing brute, he fallowed her out of the room.

He was about to ask her if she was ok when she turned to face him, "William, I'm going to ask you a question and you must be completely honest with me."

William nodded, "Yes of course"

"Your poems, They're about me are they not?" she as wringing her hands nervously.

"Every word" William said solemnly. But Cecily looked even more upset.

"Oh dear I was afraid of this" She looked resolutely at William, "Well you must stop doing so."

William stepped closer to her, "I know they are badly written. But they are just words. The important thing is the feelings behind them. I may be a bad poet but I'm also a good man…"

Seeing where this was going she cut him off, "Oh William you don't understand. I only act friendly to you for mother's sake. There can never be anything between you and me…. Your beneath me."

William felt his heart splinter in to a thousand pieces. "But…" he looked in to her eyes and saw the truth. She only spoke to him because politeness required it. She avoided him at these social events not because she couldn't handle her friend being teased but because she shared the same opinion as the rest of them. In title and social status William might be their equal. But as a person they found him lacking. He was a momma's boy, a soft hearted fool made for ridicule. He may be allowed to be in the same space as them but he was not one of them.

Cecily turned her back on him and returned to the others. Most likely to have a big laugh over what just took place. William did not wait to hear the snickers he flew out of there so fast one would think the house had caught fire.

As he walked quickly from the manor trying to hold back his tears he ripped at the pages of his journal. Trying desperately to destroy the evidence of the feelings he'd had for Cecily, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. As he heart.

He cut through an alleyway. Wanting to avoid as many people as he could on his way home. He didn't need more ridicule for the tears rolling down his cheeks. Traveling by the back alleys was dangerous he knew that. He could meet up with any manner of criminal there but right now he couldn't really bring himself to care.

That is when he ran in to someone. Not looking at them, he moved to the side to let them by but the person did not move, "What is a matter my Dark Knight?"


	3. Spirit Of A Warrior

A/N I'm updating so quickly cause I have all these chapters writen and can't wait to share them. But it does make me a little sad not to see many reviews. I know it's too early to really see where I'm going with this so I'll try and be more patient. I just hope at least some of you are enjoying this. Also I'd like to thank enchantedlight for taking the time to make the one review I did recive. As for the rest, please enjoy this new chapter….

**3 Spirit Of A Warrior**

William looked up to the deepest eyes he'd ever seen. But there was something not right about them causing him to look away. "Excuse me, but I wish to be left alone." he tried to push passed her but found himself unable to budge her.

"Oh poor dear," at the sound of her sweet voice, he looked up to be caught by her eyes again, "Ah, I see… A man with poets heart and warriors soul forced to endure the jibs of fools who do not see his potential… But I do. Love me and be my Dark Knight and those fools will fall to their knees as they drown in their own blood…"

Caught in her eyes it took him a moment to realize what she was saying, "What?!" He tried to push away again this time in fear but she wrapped her arms around him and began cooing like she would a scared child.

"Shhhh… mummy will make it all better you will see. I bring you a gift my dark knight…" with that she let her demon surge forward and sunk her teeth in to his neck.

"Oh my…. Ow, ow, ow…." At first it hurt as her fangs pierced his flesh but then as she pulled the blood from his body he could feel a strange euphoria wash over him.

What was she doing to him. His head got lighter and swam as his breathing became very shallow. He lay limp in her arms. Dru stopped drinking. Did she take enough yet? She didn't want to take too much and kill him before she turned him but she must take enough to weaken the body for the demon to house. He had to be on the very door of death. Suddenly distracted from what she was doing, she felt her sire nearing, "Must put away my toys before daddy brakes them" with that she sank her fangs into her own wrist and tore the flesh enough to bleed. She then shoved her writs at his mouth, "Drink!"

William lacking the strength to pull away tried to tell her no but the blood pouring in his mouth he either swallowed or choked. Not knowing what he was committing to he swallowed even as his stomach turned at the coppery taste. His head pounding he shivered as his stomach turned. All too soon he felt himself being stuffed behind some crates. The last words he heard where, "I will be back for you, and together we will make the world bleed…" Then she was gone. William lay there his head throbbing he felt woozy like when he was a child and gotten sick with a fever. Wanting to escape the nausea and pain he surrendered to the darkness and fell unconscious…

Licking her wound closed, she pulled her sleeve down to cover it. Drusilla had gotten out of the ally just as her sire and grandsire had passed. Knowing her sire sensed her, she approached them, "Hello daddy, Hello grandmum."

"Don't call me that you twit" Darla hissed at her.

Angel on the other hand looked suspiciously at Dru, "What have you been up to my dear?"

Drusilla looked at him innocently, "Nothing Daddy, I just was sorry I upset Grandmum." She put her hands behind her back with her head tilted to the side and her mouth in a pout. Looking like a child seeking forgiveness, "May I get something to eat now?"

Angel studied her. Finally, he nodded, "We were just about to go get some desert. You may join us if you behave"

Drusilla looked humbled, "Yes daddy.." she then looked at her grandsire, "What lovely thing did you have to eat tonight?"

Darla happy to speak about her favorite subject, herself. Told Drusilla of the couple her and Angelus had consumed earlier. Drusilla looked like she was listening closely glad she had thus far gotten away with what she'd done.

Back in the ally a fight was taking place inside the alive yet unconscious body.

Through the haze a growling voice was in Williams head, "What are you still doing here? Let go you stupid human your time is over leave this body for it now belongs to me!"

William shied away from the evil he felt from this thing but something inside of him was tiered of cowering tired of being bullied, this was his body! "No! you get out! You unclean thing!"

There was a roar as he felt something push against his essence trying to push it out. NO! William pushed back with all his might with a roar and a scream the too essences joined sending a jolt threw the body….


	4. What Am I?

**4 What Am I?**

William's eyes shot open. He gasped for air. Pulling himself from behind the crates. Confused and a bit scared he stood on shaky legs. His head pounded and his vision a bit blurred. He stumbled to the mouth of the ally. The sky was full of rain clouds. Enough sun light seeped through to see it was daytime. The sky rumbled in warning of the rain soon to fall. He staggered toward his home knowing his mother would be very upset.

By the time he got to his door the rain was pouring down. But he didn't care he just needed to get home. Stumbling up to the door just as one of the house servants opened the door. "Master William. Is that you?" He looked up to see his manservant Andrews.

William nodded, "I… I was mugged… I think… I woke up in an ally. My head hurt…" He knew he wasn't making much sense but he really wasn't sure what happened.

Andrews opened the door ushering his master inside, "Come in quickly Master, before you catch your death of cold."

At the word death William involuntarily shivered but he did as the man said and fallowed Andrews inside. Once inside Andrews rang for the kitchen staff to heat some water for the master to bath in. Then helped Master William to his bed chambers so he could get out of his soaked clothes.

"I will let you mother know you are home safe. She was so worried when Hennery returned and said you left the party without him." Hennery was his coach driver. He had been informed by one of the other drivers that it was heard that William ran out of the party earlier. They had heard their master talking to another party goer about it. He told Hennery so he would not be out there waiting all night. Since then Hennery had spent most of the night looking for William. Only coming back the wee hours of the morning empty handed.

By the time William had stripped down Andrews was returning with two buckets of steaming hot water. Followed by two other male servants with the same. "Luckily the cook had all ready been heating water when she saw the rain clouds figuring you'd need it when you returned home." Pouring the water in to the tub he then helped his master in to it. "Is there anything else you need master?"

"No just leave me alone for awhile please…"

With a nod he left. William sighed and sunk down into the water trying to absorb the heat in to his chilled body. He sunk his head under the water. He'd been like that a few minutes before he realized his lungs were not stinging in need for air. So he sat and waited, and waited, and waited. Still no overly need for air. Strange. He sat back up out of the water. He got up and stepped out of the tub. Walking to the full length mirror in his room he looked at himself. He looked paler then usual. He lifted his hand to the mirror when his eyes landed on his neck. Then it all came rushing back to him.

"My god! What did she do to me?"

'I don't think god has anything to do with us now' a voice came from his head.

"Who are you?"

'I'm the one who is supposed to be here. You on the other hand are supposed to be long gone. I'm not sure what happened but this is not right'

"I'm going insane"

'good, maybe you won't be that boring to be stuck with then. Because what I can see of your memories, your seriously missing some backbone. Not the memories I would have thought would be tied to an annoying soul who refused to leave when they were supposed to.'

William not sure if he was just complimented or insulted, most likely both. Was at a loss for words. Finally regaining some sense of thought he asked his reflection, "What am I?"

'Well isn't that the million dollar question. Normally the answer would be vampire but your not. Not completely anyway. First you have a reflection and second well, you're here… you should be off somewhere in holding till I get dusted and you move on to the after life'

"Vampire?" William felt ill.

'Too bad it's raining we might be able to see how you handle sunlight. I can tell you inside, no need to breath and you lack heart beat. But funny thing your digestive system seems to be working. So you may feel a little hungry for human food. Which is all fine and dandy for you. But I need something else to survive…'

The voice was cut off as there was a knock on his door. "William?" it was his mother.

William pulled on his robe and opened the door. His mother was there along with Andrews who was carrying a platter of food and drink. Setting it down on a small table in Williams room he left William and his mother to themselves.

William hugged his mother, "I'm so sorry I worried you"

She smiled and hugged him back, "As long as your home safe that is all that matters."

William looked over the food his stomach growled. He pulled up a chair for his mother to sit on and he sat on the end of his bed.

"I'm not sure what happened. I think I got hit on the head. Most likely a mugger I just found myself in an ally this morning with a headache."

His mother looked concerned, "Should we send for a doctor?"

William shook his head, "No, I'll be fine." he ate some of the food but found the gnawing hunger was not subsiding. 'eat her.'

"What?" he dropped his fork his eyes going wide.

"I didn't say anything" his mom looked concerned.

'I said eat her! I need the blood. WE need the blood!'

"No! I won't do it!" I can't kill my mother, he shouted in his head.

"Do what?" his mother stood up and approached him. That is when it hit him the sound of her heart pumping the sweet smell of her blood flowing threw her veins.

"No stay back" he shouted to his mother.

His mother rushed to the door. "I'm fetching the doctor!"

'Damn it! WE NEED THE BLOOD TO LIVE!'

"Then I'd rather die!"

'Fine, not your mother. One of the servants…'

"NO! No one!"

'you won't be able to help it. Soon the hunger will consume you and you will rampage and kill them all. Is that what you want? Think about it one now or many later. Maybe even your mother!'

"NOOOOO!!!!" William threw off his robe and quickly dressed. Going downstairs, grabbing his heavy coat and boots he took off out the door. It was no longer raining but the sky was still overcast.

He'd been wandering around for hours. The clouds started to break up around sunset and now the moon peeked in and out between the last remaining clouds. The demon within him did not speak to him after they left his home. William almost was certain it was sulking.

He found himself wandering threw the graveyard. He was starting to shake the hunger in him burning and stirring. When the sounds of a struggle brought him out of his thoughts. There was a young man fighting another man a good ½ a foot taller then him and broader. William was sure the smaller one was in for a beating. But no the smaller one seemed to have the upper hand. The sight of this made the other half of him nervous. Sensing something in the air that it didn't like and tired of fighting the hunger the demon seemed to tuck itself deeply away from the surface consciousness.

William on the other hand stood quietly and watched the fight unfold. That is when the moon peeked back out from behind a cloud and in the moonlight William saw the demon face of the taller man. Letting out a gasp at the man's face.

This was a vampire? This is what he was supposed to be? Did he look like that now? His hands touched his face but didn't feel any difference.

His gasp got the attention of the vampire as it turned. The smaller male taking advantage of this distraction slammed something in to the vampire's chest and it disintegrated before their eyes. By the time William's brain caught up with his eyes the young male was walking away.

"Wait! Please!"

The young man continued to walk to the gates of the graveyard where a carriage sat with an older looking gentleman waiting outside it. "Please wait! It's about that man back there… he was a vampire was he not?"

The young man stopped and turned around. With a small frown he looked at William curiously. The older gentleman approaching them, "What do you know about vampires?"

He looked at the older gentleman, "I.. I got attacked by one yesterday night.. She bit me…"

The older man nodded to the younger one who pulled out a long sharp piece of wood and approached him. His demon hissed, as he felt his eyes flash.

William realized after his demon's reaction what the younger man was going to do, "No please don't kill me! I'm not one! I swear!... at least not fully…"

The younger man looked to the older one for guidance. The older man nodded, "It's you duty. Probably some kind of trick…"

"No! No trick!"

But the younger man advanced on William. When another carriage pulled up at high speed. A man jumped out, "Stop!" the young man stopped in his tracks while the older gentleman walked up to the new arrival.

William could hear pieces of their conversation, "….seer told us….special case…. We must be sure he's the right one" the new comer looked at William, "Tell me your name sir!"

"W-William. William DeWinters III" the man's eyes grew wide.

"As in Lord DeWinters?" he them shook off his surprise, "Doesn't matter William was the name I was given. Ok come with us. You will travel with me"

The other man interceded, "Perhaps due to his nature he should travel with me…" the other man nodded. With that he got back in to his carriage.

William shakily followed the other two men to their carriage. The older gentleman took out a cross and sat on one side with the younger gentleman as William sat across from them. Hoping he was making the right decision.


	5. Lost Knight, Found Champion

**5 Lost Knight, Found Champion**

Drusilla slipped away from the place they were staying and returned to find the ally she'd left her knight in empty, "NO!" she tore threw the crates smashing them as she went. He couldn't have risen so soon, unless…. Did she leave him too alive? She cried and screamed. Dropping down tearing at her clothes and hair in anger. Later that's where Angelus would find her in tatters babbling about her poor lost knight. "Dru… what have you done?"

Drusilla looked sadly up at her sire, "…I think Miss Edith lied…"

As the carriage moved it's occupants were quiet. William looking at the cross in the older mans hands he asked, "Are you of the clergy?"

He swore he could hear a faint chuckle from the younger man. "No this is meant to keep you at bay"

"How? It is but a cross…"

The younger man spoke, his voice soft and light for a male, "It will burn you along with holly water."

Studying the young man's rather delicate features he reached out towards the older man but before he could touch him the younger man had a wooden stake at his chest, "Don't" he growled.

"I was reaching for the cross. I want to see for myself." William could feel the wood almost piercing his skin. The older man held the cross out and to the surprise of his companions his hand did not sizzle as it enclosed around it.

"But.. But how can that be?" the younger man asked the older one. Who took out a small bottle.

"If I may?" William nodded and the older man poured some clear liquid on his hand it did nothing but wet his hand. "Amazing…"

The carriage stopped. "We are here, Megan you go rest while I escort Lord DeWinters in to the conference room."

"Megan?" then everything coming together, "You're a girl!" the what William had thought was a young man pulled off her hat and let her hair fall down. William's eyes widened, "How? How can a girl take on a creature like that?!"

"I'm the Slayer" She said in a monotone voice, "It's what I was born to do." She looked over at the older man that just nodded his head in dismissal. Megan reached up and stuffed her hair back under the cap and got out of the carriage. The older man got out as well and ushered William inside. "Come it will be explained after we determine what you are…"

William followed if for no other reason then to get some answers.

He sat on one side of a large table as a handful of others sat on the other side. An elderly woman came in and looked at William, "Yes, he is the one I saw."

She walked up to him, bending down looked deep in to his eyes. He could smell her blood and hear her heart beat. "Please, Step away…" William pleaded as he gripped the arms of the wooden chair on which he sat. She nodded and stepped away.

"He is not fully changed. he sits on the borderline between. He has his soul but the demon is housed within also." She looked at William knowingly, "He has yet to take a life, but the hunger is upon him."

The others looked at William nervously. "Give him the blood of swine and it will temper the hunger to a controllable murmur. But," she turned and looked William directly in the eyes, "Never should you taste human blood. Or you will begin to crave it more earnestly"

William nodded, "I shall never. I never want to please…" the old woman nodded she turned to leave but motioned for the one who seemed to be the leader to follow. As he moved to follow he ordered on of the other men to get some pig's blood from the butcher quickly.

Outside the conference room away from prying ears the seer spoke to the council leader, "Show him the side of good and he shall be a great ally. For he will fight and die for the side that has his heart. Should he fall for someone of the dark, say his sire. He will make the world bleed like no other vampire before him."

The council member smirked, "I guess we just have to make sure his heart stays with us."

The seer frowned, "Do not take my words lightly. Right now he sits on a balance which ever way he falls he will tip the scales greatly. But what will make him fall forever is his heart. There are only two woman that will ever be born to this world that will truly have it's key, one is his sire, the other has yet to come in to his life"

The council leader nodded, but the seer could tell he was very dismissive of her words. So she left muttering, "powers help us…"

Soon the two men returned The leader sat as the other handed him a large mug of red thick liquid. Unknown to William his demon surged forth, 'drink it! I'm starving!' William drank the coppery tasting liquid slid over his tongue sating the gnawing hunger unlike anything he ever experienced before. 'It's not the good stuff but it will do for now…'

Setting down the mug William's face returned to normal. The leader spoke, "Better?" William nodded. "Good, now down to business. The woman who was here was a seer. It seems your sire… Uh, the vampire that changed you. Did not complete the job. So we give you a choice. We can kill you now, because frankly we can not let you go because your demon unless you learn to control it will eventually win out and you will become like any other vampire. This we can not allow. But the seer is convinced if you stay with us and let us teach you not only to control your demon but use it to fight the evil in this world you will learn to over come this and become a champion for the light. But the decision is yours."

"You call that a decision?" William shook his head then sighed, "But I see your point. I can never look after my mother in this condition. I accept."

They talked for a bit longer getting some conditions settled. First was his mother's care. Word would be sent to her that dealing with the mugging had some traumatic repercussions and William would be receiving care threw a private doctor. So since he could not watch over his mother himself he got the council to spring for an in home nurse. Knowing his mother would object he sent a letter with the nurse pleading with her to accept the help that he could not focus on his recovery if he was worrying about her. It was playing dirty but if it meant his mom got good proper care he would play dirty.

Second was his training he would train with the slayer and her watcher. And only when they felt he was ready would they send him out to patrol, separate from the slayer. As for what a slayer was exactly he got the 'one girl in all the world' speech. He had to say it was a bit ingenious. Who would expect such great power in such a small and deceptively gentle package?

Thirdly William would keep a journal for the watcher's council. It would entail his progress. Lastly he would submit to a few test to find what vampire abilities and restrictions he was under.

With that William would live with the slayer and her watcher.


	6. This New Life

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. No, I was not holding out on you or having any trouble writing as I'm thankfully several chapters ahead in this fic. No belive it or not the site would not let me logg in. I finnaly was able to so now I will post the next chapter. Thanks for waiting….

**6 This New Life**

The testing concluded the fallowing:

William was able to smell, hear, see, and move with speed, strength, and agility at vampire proficiency. He was able to enter homes without an invite. He had a refection. He needed both human food and pigs blood for subsistence. Although with his body working off human food he only needed about 1/3 of the amount of blood as a normal vampire to keep the hunger at bay. He did not need to breath, although he for some reason did. He also had no heart beat. As for vampire weaknesses he was immune to crosses and holy water but he still had a bad reaction to sunlight even if it took a few minutes before he actually burned. They did not know about a stake threw the heart as there was no practical way to test that nor beheading, but it was pretty certain that even if he did not crumble to dust either one would kill him like any other human. And thanks to his burnt hand from the sunlight experiment they could also see his vampire healing was in tact but it seemed to increase his need for blood. Lastly he also was immune to garlic which was a relief to William as he had a love for it.

(NS)

William also learned his demon didn't say much. That first night when he thought it sulking it may not have been. He asked it one time, "I know you can speak to me so why don't you ?" His reply was an irritated growl and, 'You see and feel and hear everything I do. You feel when I'm hungry or _irritated… _So why would I need to speak? When I have something worth saying I will, otherwise…' and William felt his demon pulling back down deep obviously threw with any communication.

As William trained with the slayer he found his demon was not the only one he had lack of communication with. Megan said very little beyond instruction as she wiped the floor with him. This being said she found the need to speak to him less and less as slowly he was learning and able to at least keep up with her if not best her. Through all this training Megan barely spoke to him outside the training room either. She seemed to not want to be around him any longer then necessary. Slowly this changed and they would spend slowly growing increments of time in the same room. But they still did not speak to each other. Until bonding over the most unlikely thing. Poetry.

Megan came from a poor family. So learning to read and write was never something she would ever have. As a slayer as long as she knew which end of the stake went in the vampire she need know little else. One day she came across William as he scribbled in a small notebook. She looked over his shoulder at his elegant writing but did not understand any of what it said but the loopy writing was pretty. Which she said so.

William snapped the book closed looking embarrassed. "It's not done…" then as if registering her words he looked hopefully at her, "You really think it was pretty?"

Megan blushed and looked down at her feet, "I meant the writing looked pretty…" her voice dropping to a whisper, "I can't read…"

Picking up her words with his vampire hearing. He looked at her. She looked so sad and embarrassed. William smiled at her, "would you like to learn?"

Megan looked up shocked, "I'm not nearly smart enough…"

William looked appalled, "Who told you that? I'll tell you, your a lot smarter then some people I schooled with. If they can learn to read and write, you'll take to it in no time."

Megan gave him a huge smile. And so it went, Megan trained William in combat and William trained Megan in reading and writing. At first Megan's watcher was against it. But when William brought the man in to the fold by getting his opinion on books and such to introduce to Megan, her watcher could not help but get caught up in the gratifying wonder of introducing such an eager mind to the world of books. They soon discovered she had a love for poetry the three of them would spend hours discussing various works.

Megan and William became close friends. She even talked William to sharing some of his poetry. But he only shared the ones that had to do with any subject other then her. For William started to developed feelings for the girl. So of course he started writing poetry about her. But kept it very much hidden. Mainly because he knew she only felt the love of that for an older brother towards him but he also knew her watcher would never approve. And William had grown to respect the man.

(NS)

His mother was dieing. She'd been dying for awhile but now she was on death's door. William went to her bedside Megan and her watcher went with him in support. He looked down at his mother's frail body and choked back his tears.

As his mother broke in to a coughing fit he panicked, "I can save her! I have to save her!"

Megan grabbed his arm and held him back, "No William, Don't do this to her!"

"I survived so can she!"

"You were an accident. What if you can't repeat what your sire did? Would you condemn your mother's body to housing a demon. Could you stake her if she turned out like any other vampire?! You've had a chance to patrol you know what they are…" William looked at her, tears streaming down his face. Megan's voice softened, "Let her go. Let her have her rest. She's earned it. Don't take it away"

William nodded and bent his head down as Megan wrapped her arms around him. Finally getting control he went to his mom and held her hand until she took her final breath, "Goodbye mother, I will miss you. I hope I'll always make you proud"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Megan's watcher, "I'm sure you will William…"

Moving over to join Megan and her watcher as the Doctor pronounced his mother dead and lifted the sheet over her.

(NS)

It was shortly after Megan's 17th birthday. She had been out patrolling one side of the large graveyard and William the other. They were to meet in the middle. But Megan didn't show after a while William got nervous, it never took her this long to do a sweep. He headed in to her patrolling area. He was a few yards away when he was her on her back a vampire over her feeding on her, "No!" William yelled starling the vampire out of feeding and in a lightning quick movement he was there by her side the vampire dust in the wind.

Her heart beat was slow. Her eyes fluttered open, "William…"

"shhh… save your energy. I'll get you home and we will fix you up."

"William, promise me something…"

"No, If I do, you'll let go… I'll promise after your better"

"Please it's important to me…. Please promise… you'll watch over the others…."

"Others?"

"Other slayers… give them the friendship you gave me… Let them know they are more then fighting tools…"

"Megan no… please…"

"Promise William" she began to choke.

"I promise I promise! Just hold on!" he picked her up and ran all the way back but even before he got there he knew it would be too late, he stopped hearing her heartbeat long ago.

William closed his door and would not come out for days, if only he'd checked on her sooner. The 9th night he'd been locked away he had a dream, Megan was there.

"William it is time for you to stop mourning they have found the next slayer, it is time for you to keep your promise to me."

"I can't! What if I fail her like I failed you?"

"You didn't fail me. I'm at rest now. No more monsters lurking in the shadows. I'm at peace. Please keep your promise to me and let me rest knowing they are in good hands"

"Ok, for you I will… I love you."

Megan smiled, "I love you too. You and my watcher were my family." she smiled softly, knowing that was not what he wanted to hear but it was the truth none the less. Another girl he'd given his heart to that did not feel the same. But at least this one loved in is some form even if it wasn't the way he wanted. "You're a good man. Yes man. Never doubt that." she looked around as if to see if they were being watched when she leaned forward a spoke conspiratorially, "Whatever you do don't stop loving William, she waits, for you… the one who will love you in life like you always deserved to be loved."

He was about to ask her what she meant by that but he was waking up. "Bugger."

But he got up and opened his door. He would keep his promise.

A/N: Once again I am sorry for the delay in getting you this chapter. Hopefully I will not have anymore problems logging in. Please remember to Review! Thanks!


	7. Family Reunion

**7 Family Reunion**

William kept his promise. He watched over the girls. But it never failed by the time they were 17 they died. Some held on longer then others one he though would make it to 18 but two months before her birthday she was taken out by a Fyarl Demon. It had thrown her against a mausoleum head first her neck snapped on impact. Spike lost it and started to slash it apart with his sword.

He was tired of saying good bye. William sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace holding a glass of brandy. "I don't know if I can do this anymore." He spoke softly to the new Watcher he'd come to work with, Ryan. Unlike the girls whom he found it easy to befriend being out there fighting along side them. Some Watchers he got along with, while others he thought lost sight of the fact that while their charges were incredibly strong they where still human. Luckily Ryan was not one of those Watchers.

Ryan nodded, "I understand." he was holding a brandy his eyes dark and swollen from lack of sleep. "But what else can I do this is the only life I know. I will go by myself if I must. But I would like you to come with me"

Ryan wasn't a bad bloke, was less uppity then most Watchers. He was also younger then most Watchers assigned to a slayer. But in their field he was also somewhat of a prodigy. The man had a mind like a sponge. A sponge that never seemed to fill.

William had a suspicion that Ryan cared for his slayer more the any other Watcher. At least more intimately. Not that the man would ever have acted on it, but William knew love when he seen it. Still, the man was pushing on refusing to break. The council sent word they had a lead on a new slayer. The problem was she refused to leave her people. They thought Ryan, being the youngest fully active watcher they had, might be able to relate to her better. Ryan accepted the job and asked William to go with him.

"You have more strength then I" William sighed.

Ryan shook his head, "No not strength. I'm a bloody coward. I know if I stop… and think about…." William could tell he was trying to get a rein on his emotions. Ryan took a deep breath then swallowed down the rest of his brandy. "I will do what I must. Her memory deserves no less…"

William thought about that. Then he nodded, "Alright, I'm with you mate." Draining his own glass, he stood up and shook Ryan's hand. Their eyes met and they shared a silent moment of camaraderie before letting go.

(NS)

They arrived too late. She was dead. Killed by the bloodsucker Angelus. The girl was a gypsy, her people were looking for a way to make Angelus suffer. One of the elders spoke, "We thought about restoring his soul but our seers tell us of the man he was before he was turned, that man would not suffer nearly enough."

Ryan cleared his throat, "Well there is something I know of. And knowing how much Angelus loves CAUSING blood shed, this should inflict upon him the kind of suffering you want. The thing is the spell is very powerful and will require someone who can harness a whole lot of power. Second you would need someone who can get within touching reach of Angelus and still return to us."

A very old woman approached him, "I can cast the spell"

William also spoke, "And I can bloody well deliver the package there and back"

Ryan nodded knowing William of all people did not need to be told how dangerous this mission was. He would be going up against not just three master vampires but the Scourge of Europe as a whole. This was almost a suicide mission even for him. Almost. One thing Ryan knew about William. Is until you see the dust never count him out! And even then Ryan would have his doubts…

After a night of chanting and some pretty spectacular light show. The end result was a clear crystal. Once in contact with the intended prisoner it will suck it's body and all into the crystal there the prisoner will remain conscious able to see the outside world but not act in it. Once the essence was absorbed the crystal will change colors. What color depends on the essence of the prisoner. In this case it should turn black.

"We should attack during the day" William spoke once handed the crystal.

"But William your affected by the daylight as well." Ryan knew this was dangerous enough without adding to it.

"Yes but it gives him nowhere to run"

"You either"

"true but I have more leeway then he does. Say long enough to run out and dive in to an awaiting carriage?"

Ryan looked impressed. "Ok, we leave when you say go"

(NS)

Dropping William off as near to the door of the old looking house as possible, Ryan parked the carriage far enough away so with William's leeway, he should only just start to smoke before getting to it while any other vampire would be up in flames before it could reach it.

William ducked inside as quietly as he could. He could smell the blood in the air. Surging his demon foreword so he could see easier as all the widows were boarded over. He felt a tingle different then any other vampire he ever encountered. And this would not be his first time encountering master vampires. He's encountered even older the Angelus. But this was different he felt a draw to them and not in a dangerous way. It was like home calling to him.

Disgusted with himself he pushed that way. Home?! Not bloody likely. He knew his home. It was sitting many miles from here collecting dust. Ok maybe not since it was rented out. The council after his death decided to help William retain his properties and title should he ever need them. They did this threw false sons. When time was appropriate a fake birth certificate would be issued to a son that never existed.

'No not home William, family' His demon spoke. 'one or more of the vampires here carry with them the line you descend from. Yes I can feel our sire here,' William's eyes went wide. The only ones here was… No it can't be true. 'we can not do this. We can not attack our sire or others of our line.' William pushed down his demon, he was going to do this. His demon struggled for a bit then let go. 'Fine! Do this and there is no where we'll be safe in the demon world' William didn't care that was one world he wanted no part of.

William crept silently threw the house. He came upon two vampires laying naked in a rumpled bed. He crept towards the male when a voice behind him spoke, "My lost knight returns to mummy?" he knew that voice. His eyes wide he turned to a face he will never forget. Drusilla studied his face a moment then "No…. NO! You came to take my DADDY!" She screamed waking the slumbering vampires. He dove at Angelus pressing the crystal against his chest. With in seconds Angelus was gone and the black crystal dropped upon the bed.

Scooping it up he had Darla on him clawing and snapping. Trying to reach the crystal. She jumped on him pinning one arm under him while his other hand grasping the crystal was just above his head holding it out of Darla's reach. "What did you do with Angelus?! Give me that thing!" knowing he would need both hands to fight her off and knowing she wasn't about to stop long enough to pocket the thing he did the only thing he could do. He swallowed it. "You think that will stop me I will rip it out of your stomach!" Darla yelled as she flipped him over intent on ripping open his stomach.

Meanwhile Drusilla was balling and screeching about her dark knight betraying her and stealing her daddy. Spike fought with all he was worth. With a push and turn he rolled her off of him. "Get off you crazy bint!"

"She's the crazy one, I'm the one that's going to rip you to shreds" Darla dived at him again claws ripping at his flesh he got a foot between them and sent her flying across the room. He had only the chance to get to his feet before she was going at him again.

"That's gonna be hard when I dust you." kicking her midsection he took the opportunity of her bent over to slam a punishing fist into her temple making her crumble to the floor.

William swayed on his feet pulling out a stake. But before he could put it to use he heard a screech behind him, "You will not take all my family!" Turning just in time to duck away from Drusilla he knew he hadn't the strength to take on the crazy vampire.

"Well then you better catch…" he threw the stake at the unconscious vampire needing to just distract the crazy one. It worked Drusilla dived to catch the stake that strangely enough was headed right for Darla's chest. Maybe not the heart but close enough to move Dru in to action.

William ran outside and made a b-line for the carriage. Smoking as he dived in the carriage took off the moment he was in.

(NS)

Back at the Gypsy camp they halted the carrage in a large barn so William could get out safely. As soon as they were on their feet the leader approached him, "You have it?"

William nodded, "Uh, yeah. Funny thing about that though…" he grimaced and then stuck his finger down his throat. After relieving his body of the crystal, "Sorry about that mate. Had no choice…"


	8. Almost Giving Up

A/N: I'm glad you liked that last chapter. As for Angelus, he's not quite out for the count yet. Just in case I didn't make it clear, this is what happened to Angelus: Looking for a way to make him suffer lies in the fact Angelus loves manipulating people around him till they bend to his will. He likes causing the carnage he was becoming famous for. When trapped in this crystal he can see the outside world But can not do anything to affect it. To someone like Angelus that is pure torcher.

**8 Almost Giving Up**

After all was said and done, it was decided William would keep in touch with the gypsy tribe just incase they would need further help with the remaining 'Scourge of Europe'. To show how grateful they were for his help they entrusted William with the name of the family whose line will protect the crystal. This family was particularly strong with gypsy magic. And William was told he could contact them if he ever needed anything.

As for William himself. He decided this was the end for him as far as Slayers were concerned. He couldn't get close to these girls just to say goodbye so soon. Even though he'd felt only friendship for any Slayer after Megan, it still hurt when they died.

William approached the head of the council about this. "I've done as I agreed all those years ago. I've learned to control my demon. I came face to face with my Sire and fought her. Face it. I'm not a threat anymore."

The man nodded, "I agree. But I must say as you are not a threat, you are a great ally. It would be a shame to loose you. Maybe you would consider working for us outside the slayers? We could put your skills to work elsewhere."

William looked uncertain. "Let me think about that. Right now I want to put my things in order outside the council."

The man nodded figuring if he showed trust enough to allow this, William might stay with the council and they would not loose such a valuable resource.

N/S

It took a few weeks but William finally found somewhere that could serve him as well as the council did. His first thought had been Wolfram & Heart but he'd helped slay many of their clients over the years and probably should find something a little less evil. Although finding anyone who could do as they did would have some evil clients the place he found at least did not root themselves in evil. If fact it was a company used by many of the demons out there who were neutral or fought on the side of light.

After his affairs where in order he took some time to himself telling the council head he needed to take the time to figure out what he wanted. He was told to take the year off and then have his decision. He traveled around Europe and spent some time in China He traveled to almost any exotic place he could think of. He tried to keep himself busy by learning languages, which he always had an ear for. He also would learn about the different cultures including indigenous fighting styles.

But no matter where he traveled or what he did his mind would return to his promise to Megan. And no matter where he went he never felt at home. Not even when he spent the last two weeks of his sabbatical in England. The last night before he made his decision he had a dream. He saw Megan like she was when they had their debates over one writer or another. She had such a fresh new look at things and such a sharp mind. She shouldn't have died so young.

The next day he went back to see the council head after a year away, "Ok, I'll stay. Only because the things I've learned this last year could help them stay alive longer."

William had began thinking that morning about why he truly learned all those other fighting arts. William never really being a physical person in life. Then it came to him maybe subconsciously instead of looking for reasons to leave he was looking for reasons to stay and keep his promise.

The man nodded, "I understand. I'm sure you'll do fine. But remember William the life they live is a dangerous one. They have special powers but they are still mortal. Maybe it would help if you distanced yourself a little. I know you probably think some Watchers are heartless with the way they keep their distance. Just the opposite they are human and as such they are protecting themselves from the inevitable. Why do you think it is rare a Watcher is ever given more then one Slayer? Most get too close and can't open their hearts again after the first dies. So like a doctor does his patients, some learn to keep an emotional distance from their charges. You my friend will be at this game longer then any of us. For your own sanity you may want to think about how close you get to any Slayer"

A/N This chapter is a bit dry but imporant to later in the story. Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. If I get at least three by tonight I will post the next chapter tonight, Thanks.


	9. A New Land

**8 A New Land**

William continued to help train and hunt with the new slayers. But something was different. He would keep an emotional distance from them like never before. His withdrawing showed in his reports that where now dry and clinical compared to those he sent in on his help with previous slayers. But as time goes on and leadership changed hands the words of the seer so long ago were lost. The new heads found nothing wrong with this detachment and in fact encouraged it.

That was until they found the new Slayer in New York. Again refusing to leave her home. But this one had a good reason. A reason William did not learn of until his arrival. That reason was named Robin. It seems the 15 year old slayer had a 2 year old son. She had lost his father and refused to take him from the only home he's ever known.

Try as he may even William could not keep an emotional distance from the child. As Robin grew older he began to speak and with speaking came questions. He was so curious about the world around him. William could not help but be reminded of his younger sister, which when alive had the same sort of curiosity.

As William grew closer to Robin he also grew closer to Nicky. She was vibrant and full of life. She had more life experience then any slayer before her and it showed in her slaying. She could hold her own and then some. This one could go the distance. He was sure of it.

So when it happened it came as a shock. She was loosing her powers. Her strength was draining a little more everyday. It got to the point William refused to let her slay alone.

The night of her 18th birthday Nicky and her watcher, Adams had pulled William aside after Robin had been put to bed for the night. It seems the council wanted to evaluate what was wrong and Nicky wanted William to take Robin somewhere for a week or so.

"Why? I want to stay here. Someone needs to patrol while your being evaluated."

Adams spoke up, "The council will take care of that. The thing is. The council doesn't know Robin is living with Nicky full time. I told them he was living with his father that is why she wanted to stay here. They would never allow a slayer to part her attention to that of a child."

Something didn't feel right. Surly the council knew the score from the beginning as Robin's dad had been dead before Nicky was called.

"Please William" Nicky asked, "Besides I may need a few days before I face him if it turns out to be bad news." She turned away from the men to hide her tears. She was scared she maybe be loosing her strength because she might be dieing. Her mother had faded away in sickness when she was 13. All Nicky could think about was how she got slowly weaker and weaker like Nicky was now.

William relented, he would take Robin somewhere for a week. They would leave in two days.

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Robin looked up from his toys he was playing with in the back seat, "Will-yum, why didn't mommy come with us again?"

"Because her bosses want to talk to her alone. It's nothing to do with you. Their just stuffy old men who don't remember how it was to be a kid much less talk to one."

"Are they gonna give her shots too?"

William frowned and glanced at Robin threw the review mirror, "What do you mean give her shots?"

"Like when I went to the doctor that time. Mr. Adams gives mommy shots when the big blue thing makes her sleepy."

"Big Blue thing?" William pulled over to the side of the road then turned and looked directly at Robin, "What happened. Tell me everything."

"I needed a drink of water and you were out and I'm not sup'osd to bother mommy when she's in the special room. And I wasn't gonna I swear" Robin added quickly, "But I just wanned to see how much longer she was gonna be. Mr. Adams tol mommy to look at this big blue thing and she looked really sleepy. Then Mr. Adams gave her a shot like the doctor. Then took the blue thing away and mommy was awake again."

"Does Mr. Adams know you seen this?"

"Nuh uh, You came home an I ask you for water instead."

William remembered that night. It was just before all of Nicky's extra strength disappeared. "Bugger!" he turned back around. "Robin I'm gonna drop you off at Beth's." That was the neighbor they had watch Robin when none of the three of them could do it. "I got to talk to your mom"

He rushed home as fast as he could and still be safe with Robin in the car. After dropping Robin off at Beth's he rushed back to the house. Bursting in the door he found Adams at his desk. William grabbed the man by his collar, "What the hell did you do to her?! Don't lie Robin saw you giving her a shot. Is that what's making her weak?"

Adams wheezed, "The Cruciamentum"

"The what?" he loosed his grip just enough so the man could speak.

"The Cruciamentum, A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination, a confidence derived from self-reliance. The Cruciamentum tests that. Her powers are taken threw a serum administered to her while she is in a trance state. Once they are completely gone. She is put up against a vampire with only her wits at her disposal. After she's slayed the vampire the serum which is just an advanced muscle relaxer will wear off in a few days. Only slayers that make it to their 18th birthday go threw the Cruciamentum. It is a time honored right of passage."

"It's a load of crock is what it is. Now I'm going to ask you once, and if I don't get a strait answer I'm going to let you see my bad side first hand. He's been on a leash since I was turned, I'm guessing he'd be happy for a bit of carnage" Adam's paled and gulped. He then wasted no time giving William the address to where the Cruciamentum was being held.

William let go of a relived watcher and turned to go but stopped and turned back, "Oh one more thing…" He slammed his fist in to the man's jaw knocking him unconscious. Then turned and raced to save Nicky.


	10. When Trust Dies

**9 When Trust Dies**

He had an impending feeling of doom. NO! Please don't let him be too late. He got to the door of the house address provided by the watcher. The windows were all boarded up. He crashed threw the front door making it fly off it's hinges. Looking around the barren room he found a broken chair with two legs missing and a lot of dust. He listened closely and heard faint breathing That's when his eyes landed on her. She was huddled in the corner clutching what used to be one of the chair legs.

Running to her side he fell to his knees. He could smell blood. Her blood. "Are you ok"

She looked at him her eyes wild for a moment, "Th-they set me up… they…" he could tell she was trying hard not to cry, "Why? They knew I was weak…. They locked me in here with him…" she nodded to the pile of dust on the floor.

He put his arms around her "It's ok. It's over now."

"But why?"

"They where testing you. Adam's has been injecting you with a special serum to take away your slayer strength."

Now she leaned her head on his chest as she silently shook. He could smell her tears. He hated it. This strong woman strongest he's known since Morgan was reduced to this. Because of people she was supposed to trust to have her back. Her crying stopped as she gently pushed him away, "Robin?"

"Is safe. He's with Beth. He's why I was able to come for you. He told me he saw Adams giving you a shot while you where looking at some big blue thing"

"The crystal. I can't believe this!" her anger rising, "I put my life on the line every night! EVERY NIGHT I face the possibility leaving my son without a mother! Because they tell me I have this gift and it's my sacred duty to use it. That I can understand… but this…. This betrayal…. I don't give a damn if they call it a test it's a betrayal pure and simple." She looked at William, "I was a good slayer right? I did my duty to the best of my ability?"

"Your one of the bloody best. Don't let them get you thinking otherwise."

"Then **WHY** did I need to be tested?"

"It seems it is something every slayer goes threw if they reach 18"

She looked sharply at William, "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this!"

"Buggering hell… Of course not! Would I be here if I did? You where the first to reach 18 since I've been in the mix. They didn't bother letting me in on any of it. Made bloody well sure I wasn't here didn't they? Using your son to do it" by now William had no doubt whose idea taking Robin away had been. Watcher knew he had a soft spot for the kid and would do anything to keep him from any harm, including emotional.

Nicky's eyes softened. "Thank you. If you'd been in on it too I don't think I could…" she let out a shuttered breath. Trying to stand she was a bit wobbly getting her feet under her. William helped her to her feet. Looking her over he saw claw marks across her arms and her blouse was torn.

"You sure you ok?" She nodded.

"Mostly scratches and bruises. He threw me around a bit before I could get a piece of wood threw him…" she tried to sound nonchalant but he could tell from her small shutter the fight had been close, too close.

He helped her in to the car then waited to see what she wanted to do. "I can't do this anymore. Not after this." She shook her head, "I have enough bad things gunning for me without worrying about people who are supposed to be on my side."

William looked her in the eye, "Whatever you want. I'll back you up 100 If you want to go we'll go. If you want to stay, I'll watch your back every step of the way."

She thought a bit, "I can't say what I'll do about being a slayer. It's not something I can turn off. But I can't work for the council anymore. How long till they put me in a situation that puts Robin in danger? Hell they just did! What if I'd been turned?"

"Ok lets go get your things then we will pick up Robin. After that wherever you want to go" He started up the car.

By the time they got back the other three council members that had come from England were there. Adams was icing down his bruised jaw. Nicky walked up to Adams and smacked him hard causing the man to wince in pain.

"I'm leaving. You can take your damn tests and shove them!"

One of the other watchers, the one who seemed in charge of this trio, spoke up, "You can't leave you're the slayer. You have a sworn…"

"Shut it! I did my sworn duty. And no where in your little slayer speech to me did it include you drugging me and putting me in a situation where I could not only get killed but could have gotten turned and hurt people I care about!" Nicky's eyes were blazing. "I might continue to slay but if I do it won't be for you!"

"As the council we have the right…"

"**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!** I'm a person! I have a son that counts on me! I understand this job can get me killed I accept that. Because I'm making the world safer for him. But when you do something like this… No! I'm not laying down my life for your amusement. Or to further inflate you over stuffed sense of self worth! I don't know what kind of slayers you had before me, but this one is not going to sit meekly by while you decide what hoop you want me to jump threw. You'll just have to wait till I die to get yourself a new chew toy!"

One of the other watchers pulled out a cross bow and aimed it at William's chest. As the other took out a large hunting knife. With a self sadified smirk the leader spoke again, "That can be arranged. You are one of many. You can do your job **FOR US**. Or you can move aside as the next is called."

Their attention caught by Williams chuckle, "You stupid sods! You think that cross bow is going to stop me from keeping you away from her?" William sneered at the watcher with the cross bow, "Try it, and I'll shove that bolt somewhere you'll have real difficulty reaching to retrieve it!"

The watcher let the bolt fly and William caught it with ease. Before the watcher could reload William's fist connected with his nose sending blood spraying down the front of him. Needless to say he dropped the cross bow. Which William retrieved loaded and turned on the other council members. While William's initial movements distracted the one holding her a knife point, Nicky grabbed the knife welding watcher by the wrist and twisted his arm around putting pressure on the elbow and wrist, so he had no choice but to drop the knife.

Adams looked wide eyed, "How?"

"Really… You've seen us train with cross bows. William showed me that little trick he learned while traveling. Lucky for him he doesn't share all he knows with just anybody. In fact it started with him seeing if he could pass the skill to me. It occurred to him I might be able to learn with my Slayer reflexes. You got to admit it's a mighty good skill to have."

Adams looked scandalized, "You could have been killed!"

William smirked, "Funny statement coming from you wankers!"

Nucky shook her head, "William was careful to take precautions. **HE** is concerned about my health. We were planning on showing you once I'd perfected it but then things started, well you know all about that don't you? Injecting me with something to take my strength. I guess it's a good thing we didn't get around to it…" Nicky growled. Then made flourish of tossing the watcher she held to the ground before turning and going to collect her and her son's things.

William watched the watchers. They couldn't take much, just a few changes of clothes, some toys, extra cash and Nicky's mother's jewelry. They left and went directly to pick up Robin after that it was the open road…


	11. Goodbye William, Hello Spike!

**11 Goodbye William, Hello Spike!**

He couldn't touch his bank accounts. It would be too easy to track him. Even if his accounts were no longer under the council's control, information could be easily bought. He never thought the day would come but his best bet was to work at some of the demon establishments out there.

Unfortunately William was hated in most of the demon world. If not directly by the owners, then by enough of the clientele to make hiring him a risk.

William came in and dropped in to the chair in their two bed motel room. It was more cost efficient that way since they were only living off what Nicky could bring in as a part time waitress. "I swear, I've only been in this bloody country for almost five years now and I'm on the other side of the bleedin thing from where I was and STILL got a reputation out here. And not the helpful kind!" He sighed dejectedly, "Maybe I should threaten to kill the next guy who don't hire me…"

Nicky look thoughtful, "Maybe that's the problem. William is looking for work. Maybe if you changed your look. I mean your probably only known by description and name, So change them." Then a rather evil grin spread cross Nicky's face. "Oh, I know just the look too. With it you should be able to get a job as a bouncer in no time!"

* * *

William looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't know…" he touched his now bleached hair. It had been cut short and spiked up. "And do the clothes have to be so tight."

Nicky rolled her eyes, "Yes! And stop touching your hair you'll flatten it! Look this is what you need a tougher look. And try not to sound so proper, loosen up a bit."

Compared to the suits he was used to wearing he felt terribly exposed in the tight black sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans. Although the heavy leather work boots on his feet were kind of comfortable, the rest of it was almost too much. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have more to do." She informed him. "I have Tina and David watching Robin for the night. Him and James are going to camp out in their backyard. While we are going to go out for the night." Tina was a fellow waitress at the diner Nicky got a job at. David was the name of her husband and James was Tina's six year old son. The two boys got along great.

William looked unsure, "Out where?"

Nicky smiled, "Oh, you just leave that up to me…" She grabbed a few things and went in to the bathroom to change. While she was doing that William could not tear his eyes from the mirror. True it was a completely different time from when he was human. Back then these clothes would be considered obscene.

With a worried brow he raised his hand to his hair again. "What did I say about touching your hair?" Nicky's voice came from behind him making him jump. To which Nicky snickered, "Wow take the council man out of his suit and he becomes jumpy as an alley cat!"

William looked insulted, "I'm not working for the council anymore."

"Sorry, should I say take the Victorian Vampire out of the suit?" Nicky amended.

William smiled, "Much better…" Only then did he notice Nicky's attire. She was definitely not dressed for a night of slaying.

Nicky walked over to the mirror and began to apply her makeup. She was putting on her eyeliner when she paused, with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Come here a second William"

Something about her tone put William on edge. He looked at the eyeliner she held in her hand as his mind thought back to some of the young men he seen hanging outside the bars he's been trying to get work at. "Oh NO!" he backed away with his hands up in front of him as if to ward her off.

Even as he put up a verbal fight he knew who would win in the end. Damn he had to learn to stand his ground better against women.

As they went to leave Nicky threw her leather duster to William. He looked at her in surprise and she shrugs, "It completes the look"

"But this is your favorite…"

Nicky cut him off, "I want you to have it. Really."

William looked unsure. Nicky crossed her arms and looked fierce, "What you don't like it?"

William nodded, "It's a great coat…"

Nicky smiled, "Good. It's settled then, your keeping it!" with that she grabbed her other coat which was a knee length black peacoat. and walked out. Leaving William standing there a moment trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Later that night outside a rather packed club William looked unsure, "I don't see why I have to do this…"

Nicky sighed, "The look alone isn't enough, there is a whole attitude you need. Just watch…" she pulled him inside.

Sitting at a table they where approached by a brunette male and a petite redhead female, "Hi, my name is Mark, and this is my friend Cindy."

Nicky smiled "Hi I'm Nicky and this is my friend… uh" William simply would not do. Will? Her eyes landed on William's new hairdo, "Spike… yes my friend's name is Spike."

William looked at her in shock, she just winked at him as if to say go with it. He shrugged to himself and smiled redirecting his ascent to a lower class tone, "Nice ta meet ya luv…"

* * *

Later that night after they decided to go to an all night diner for breakfast before heading back to the motel.

William shook his head, "So much has changed since…. Well… " he shook his head at the thought of it. "Such freedom in touching simply was not done in my time. And I thought some men in my social group were vulgar then. It's nothing compared to what is considered normal now."

Nicky shrugged as she half-heartedly looked over the menu, "The question is can you do it?"

William looked deep in thought. Then shrugged, "It will take longer to relearn social rules then it did to change my look."

Nicky nodded. Lowering her menu she frowned, "I noticed you refused to dance with any of the women that asked you"

William shrugged, "I doubt the kind of dancing I was trained in would be appropriate. Besides, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves sitting talking with me, imagine what they would do out there!"

Nicky laughed, "Most guys complain a girl doesn't let them touch enough…" she shook her head, "Haven't you dated since your change?"

William shook his head, "No, I mean I never really…. It was hard enough being friends with the Slayers. After Megan… She was the only one I care for more then a friend, but like most women in my life did not feel the same."

Nicky frowned, "So you gave up? Surly in all these years you have found someone else…."

William shook his head, "I was once told that one was waiting for me… I'm not sure if I believe that or even think it's worth it…"

"So your never going to let yourself feel that way about another woman? How sad…"

William gave a half hearted shrug, then as if something occurred to him his eyes went wide, "You don't… I mean your not…"

Nicky looked confused then the words he was choking on dawned on her and she laughed, "Oh no! I'm not trying to tell you anything! You're a great guy but not my type. You're a wonderful friend. Besides. After Robin's dad…" she shrugged. Then looked William in the eye to make her true point clear, "BUT, even so that does not stop me from going out and having fun with other guys… No one is saying to go look for a wife. Just have fun. Date. In fact I'll let you in on a little secret there is more women out there then Slayers, maybe you have to just be more open…"

William was relieved to hear Nicky just wanted his friendship but that relief stated to fade as she spoke about dating. So he did what any male would do in this situation, "I'll think about it…"

-

* * *

**A/N** well I hope your enjoying this fic so far I know this chapter jumped around a bit mainly because my mind was buzzing with ideas about the next two chapters, we are so close to the arrival of Buffy. My mind is still working around some details of how he is to come in to her life. Anyways please review I do enjoy hearing what you think. Thanks! 


	12. Another Sad Goodbye

**A/N **Ok, I apologize now… I'm am no good writing fight scenes. I know, I know… Buffy was like at least 1/3 cool fight scenes. I'm working on it and can do one on one ok, but melee fighting (which is what is contained in this chapter) I really need work on. So don't be surprised the fights themselves are kinda glossed over.

**12 Another Sad Goodbye**

It took a while to get used to being Spike but he did it. It was funny to see him in action. As a bouncer he was cocky and self assured. But when it was just him, Nicky and Robin… William would come out a bit more.

But as things progressed William was called Spike by everyone but Nicky. Robin deciding Spike was a cool name wanted to call him that too. They had a nice apartment. Robin was attending school. They almost forgot about the council until Spike got word some men in suits where looking for them. Spike coming face to face with them getting off of work. He could tell immediately they were from the council. Spike walked away from that fight with a cut on the outer corner of his left eyebrow. The blade of the sword his attacker used must have been blessed because it left a permanent scar afterwards. Nicky took one look at him when he walked in that night so very late bloodied and tired but alive. Nicky knew who his attackers where by the look on his face. She wordlessly and quickly went to bundle up Robin. That night they packed up and moved on.

That's how things progressed every few years would move whether they needed to or not. Just to stay ahead of the council. It was hard on Robin and Nicky felt bad about that but they stuck together. When he was old enough to understand they let Robin know why they lived like that. Robin had been very understanding as he'd always been a perceptive child and had come to a few conclusions on his own that where pretty right on the money.

That is how they found themselves in Oregon, Robin had just graduated from high school. He had some college's already scouted out. Spike had just traveled to England to pull some money from his personal accounts so he could bring it back to the U.S. and set up a college fund for Robin.

Spike had walked up to the house they were renting. Something felt off. He walked up to the house. He opened the front door, That is when it hit him, the smell of blood. Slayer blood! Spike didn't even bother to close the front door before tearing threw the house and skidded to a halt in the back office. Handcuffed to a metal chair was Nicky. Her head was down there was blood everywhere. He listened for heartbeats and found none.

Walking in to the room he carefully lifted her head, her face was swollen with cuts from continuous blows to the face. She had cuts all over her body. On the floor was syringe. Spike knew what it must have held.

Spike gently held her face as he tried to wipe away the drying blood with shaking hands. Tears streaming down his cheeks. His mind not quite ready to deal with the fact he heard no heartbeat. Her skin was ice cold. With a sob he dropped his hands from her as he fell to his knees in front of her unmoving body.

Wrapping his arms around his head as if it could keep out the reality of what was before him he cried and he screamed in his head this wasn't happening! Suddenly he felt and heard movement at the door of the room. His head shot up his demon surged forth to rip the throat out of whoever stood there. Only to register Robins grief stricken face a moment later.

The young man walked in very slowly, "Mom?" his voice croaked. His eyes met Spikes for a moment. Within that time grief made way to rage as the young man spun on his heal and walked out of the room.

Spike got up and followed Robin knowing exactly where he was headed. Sure enough he went strait to the small storage room where they kept the weapons Nicky used to continue her slaying. William did not need his demon to identify the blood lust in the young man's eyes. Robin was out for vengeance.

Spike knew he should have comforted him. He should have talked him out of an impossible mission. He should have told him his mother would not want him to become a killer. But he did none of these things. Instead, he too collected weapons with the same thoughts of revenge planted firmly in his mind.

But they did not have to go far to find Nicky's killers. It seems they'd been watching the house, waiting for Spike's return to finish the job. As they collected weapons a teams of trained killers surrounded and slipped back in to the house. Spike's demon felt them before he heard their heartbeats.

Spike caught Robin's eye and held a finger up to his lips signaling Robin to be quiet. They waited for the intruders to bring the fight to them as the room only had no window and a single door they had little to fear about being surrounded. Within seconds all hell broke loose. Robin pulled one of the cases away from the wall to shield himself from any kind of projectiles coming from the intruders. Spike taking a main defensive position between Robin and the open door. Using the narrow doorway to his full advantage. Robin covered him with the cross bow at first but as the numbers dwindled came out with his mother's favorite sword. The kid was quite good with weapons having been taught since he was twelve and started joining them on patrols by the age 15.

The only thought that pressed in Spikes mind as he took on the idiots who dared enter was of Nicky knowing her last moments on earth where spent in pain. Pain caused by people who had already caused her more hurt then anyone had the right to! For the first time since turned his demon reined. The first idiot to get too close Spike grabbed and as he held them by their arms he used his fangs to rip their throat open. As blood rolled across his tongue he felt a surge. Something he never got from pig's blood. The next one he got he drank a couple gulps from before ripping out their throat. He tasted human blood not just once but several times. It was soaked in pain and fear. It was indescribable.

The last body he held, he drained completely, as it fell from his lips his eyes landed on a slightly battered but functional Robin. The young man looked at him with uncertainty. This is the first time that Robin had ever seen Spike loose control so completely or feed from a human.

Spike's demon face fell away as he wiped the remaining blood off his lips with the back of his hand. They stood looking at each other over the dead bodies for what seemed like an eternity. Then the silence was shattered as Robin's eyes went from uncertain to resolved to broken as he began to cry for his mother. Spike walked up to him and with open arms offer the man a shoulder to cry on.

Once able to function enough. They took Nicky's body out to the car. Robin and Spike cleared out quickly taking what they could. Then they set the house on fire before leaving.

* * *

They buried Nicky's body under the name Nicollet W. Winter just incase. Luckily Robin had completed high school so after relocating Robin went on to attend collage Spike found a way to keep an account up for Robin with minimal risk to his exposure. Besides Spike doubted the council would go after the boy now, they got what they wanted, a new slayer.

Robin went off to college and Spike left for parts unknown. And when he left, on the outside he took with him a two photos, a watch he got from Robin last Christmas, and the duster Nicky gave him. Inside he took the taste of human blood burnt in to his memory and the loss of love for the side of _'light'_

* * *

**A/N **Ok, this is where I should make you aware of a few things. I plan on implementing the movie with the beginning of Buffy's calling. I'm taking things that were hinted at or stated in the show as what happened prior to Buffy's move to Sunnydale and what happened in the movie. If you have not seen the movie this maybe confusing but, I will try and explain quickly. Some points to know:

1) In the movie Buffy's original watcher said he was reborn every hundred years with the knowledge he was to train the slayer… yada yada yada… Now, obviously the movie meant the 'slayer generation' not to be so back to back like the series. Just for the sake of my own uses I'm taking this 'movie fact' and twisting it to 'show guidelines' by saying this was a particular family gift. That the watchers of _this_ family line are reborn in to the same line with knowledge of their previous lives. You will see why I do this later… (if you haven't figured it out already)

2) I will use some scenes from the movie, and yes Pike will be featured.(and will stay longer then before)

3) Buffy's parents wanting her institutionalized will come to play but not as before which is partly why Pike gets to stick around longer.

((_Ok, maybe I have a weird sense of humor, but I think it's kinda funny Buffy's bad boy love interest is named Pike in the movie and her bad boy love interest in the show is named Spike. Am I the only one that finds this funny__ and maybe a bit __ironic_ ))

Well, I hope this answers some of your questions to the up coming chapters without giving too much away. If you still have any questions now would be the time to ask. Please remember to review. Thanks!


	13. More Things Change…

**A/N **Ok, maybe it was a bit confusing, but although Nicky and William raised Robin together like a family they were NOT anything more then friends. William considered Nicky a sister and Robin like a nephew. Same in reverse Nicky saw William as a brother. There never was at anytime anything romantic between the two. The reason William buried her under his partial last name was because to him she was an adopted sister and just in case the council wanted the body of Nicky Wood.

**13 More Things Change…**

Things were not good with Spike. Although he kept in touch with Robin at first, threw the occasional letters, he cut himself off from being close to anyone. He built up a hard and rather annoying persona that tended to be snarky and rude.

He stole what he wanted and threatened and intimidated those around him. He also did not give up feeding on humans. He never intentionally killed, although accidents did happen, like weak hearts and such. And the majority of his victims was the scum of society. Still he fed. The more he fed the more reckless and dark he became.

He took up smoking and heavy drinking. He got in to fights almost nightly. Using the sting of fists to feel anything threw his numbing haze. It got to the point he rarely wrote Robin anymore. He'd become empty inside and just letting his demon rein was looking better and better.

That is where Spike found himself this particular night in a hole in the wall demon bar. It had been three and a half years since Nicky's death. Spike sat at the bar shooting JD. His attention got caught by a rather loud mouth vampire bragging about his exploits.

"It happened the winter of 1939 I was only days in Ireland when I come face to face with this young redhead. Turns out she was the slayer! Not so tough though it only took me 20 minutes to rip her throat open and gorge on her blood" he paused for the impressed murmurs before continuing, " What happened was…" The vampire getting good and into his story.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me…" Spike spoke up from the bar.

"What?" The vampire challenged Spike.

"What a load of bollocks that was!" Turning to face the lying vampire he emptied his shot.

"You calling me a liar?!" the vampire stood up menacingly.

"No…" Spike smirks, "I'm calling you a **bad** liar…" He too stands up, "First of all, you bloody pillock, if your gonna lie, get your facts straight. In 1939 the slayer was in Copenhagen, Denmark and she was blond. She didn't die till 1940 and she was killed by a werewolf."

"And what makes you so all knowing?"

Spike shrugged nonchalantly, "I was in Copenhagen at the time of her death. In fact I came upon the scene just in time to see the werewolf clamp down on her jugular." Spike said this with a twisted grin that told the others he'd found the sight entertaining. But deep inside William winced remembering he was only seconds too late to save the girl.

"You ever kill a slayer?" a bystander asked.

The others moved away from the lying bragger to sit at the bar by Spike. "I've seen many a slayer meet their death. And yes I was responsible for some of them." the demon twisted the truth enjoying making the other vampire look like a fool. While William raged, not liking the way the demon was making it sound. Yes William did feel responsible for some their deaths. In the fact if he'd just been quicker…

William hissed at the demon, 'why don't you brag about Megan's death? We killed the vampire you can easily say we drained her!' That made his demon pause no longer feeling enjoyment in what he was doing. Although it had been William that loved her the demon did consider Megan a friend. 'OR' William raged on 'how about Nicky?' Spike felt sick. That memory hurt both William and his demon. For even his demon identified Nicky as family, as one of his to keep safe.

Spike got up, his demon ashamed of what he was doing, he was ready to go to his motel room and crawl in to a bottle there. Not that it mattered the other vampire chose then to attack. He made a grab Spike and pulled him around so Spike was facing him. He then threw the first punch which snapped Spike's head back and cut open his lip. Spike in return planted a fist square on the vampire's jaw. Knocking him back enough for Spike to advance on him and grab him by the throat. He then proceeded to hit him repeatedly in the face. And it was off. Some of the bystanders tried to help their friend while others backed Spike feeling the liar deserved an ass kicking. Thus causing a full bar fight to break out. Spike concentrated on the vampire that attacked him serving him with a few kicks in the gut. He didn't seem to notice the mayhem around him till the offending vampire went down and stayed down. Only then did Spike look around him and see the whole bar was fighting.

With a shrug he made his way to the bar and reached passed the cowering bartender and grabbed a full bottle of whisky. He opened it and drained a great deal of it as he watched the fighting around him. Then tipping back the bottle and polishing it off he tossed it over his shoulder and rejoined the tail end of the mayhem.

Staggering home his step uneven from both drink and mild injury. He sung to himself as he made his way to the motel room he was inhabiting at the moment. He opened the motel door and stumbled inside not even bothering to turn on the light. He slammed the door behind him as he fell face first on to the lone bed with a relived sigh.

His eyes about to slip closed when out of nowhere his senses screamed he was not alone anymore! As his eyes flew open as he pushed himself up off the bed. The moment he was on his feet, the light turned on and he was momentarily blinded. He let out a warning growl as he shielded his eyes from the sudden glare.

As his eyes adjusted he took in the sight of the person before him. "Who the hell are you? And what blind person dressed you?" Spike growled.

The stranger smirked, "Yeah like you have room to talk _William_. Besides, I'm not here to talk fashion."

"That's good, hate for you to die over something so stupid…"

"yeah yeah, Big Bad, I get it. Look, Although you are sinking and quickly, my bosses still thinks there might be hope for you."

"Do they now?" Spike looked thoroughly bored as he pulled out a cigarette from the crushed pack in his duster pocket. He lit it and took a big drag blowing the smoke in the intruder's face. "and I care why?"

"Look maybe we started off on the wrong foot, My name is Whistler. I'm here to offer you another chance."

Spike's eyes narrowed, "Are you with the council?" he took a menacing step towards the stranger, anger radiating all around him.

Whistler threw his hands up in a surrendering fashion, "Do I look inept? Wait, don't answer that… But it is your work with slayer's I'm here about. I work for the Powers. Normally they can't interfere but in this case, you see, the slayer the council is about to approach is different…"

Spike threw his cigarette down and raged, "They were all different! All unique. But do you know how they were all the same? They all DIED! And THIS ONE will to! And if they think just because I'm a vampire I get some sick interest in watching them die…"

"Exactly!" Whistler cut in.

"what?" Spike's tirade cut off in confusion.

"You still care. No matter what a slayer's death meant something to you. I can't say the same for your ex-cohorts. Although the council sent her one of the few watchers still worth a damn, my bosses think it may not be enough. Your needed William. SHE needs you."

Spike shook his head as his voice took on a more educated tone as William himself spoke, "Too bad. If there is one thing I learned it is this; No matter what I do, I am not going to change the out come. And quite honestly I'm tired of trying." he sunk down and sat on the edge of the bed. Head down and his shoulders slouched, he truly looked ready to give up.

Whistler looked towards the ceiling as if to ask what now? Then something clicked, "She's not the only one that needs you. I'm sure Merrick Jamison could use your help as her watcher…"

Spike jumped up "Merrick? He's been…"

Whistler nodded, "He told you of his family gift after Megan's death."

Spike smirked, "Gotta admit, started to wonder if the old man was just going senile." then he got serious again, "What makes you think he needs me? He's one of the bloody best. And has been doing this life times over me. Just maybe not so back to back as my case may be…" his smirk returning.

Whistler fought to keep his face neutral but inside celebrated knowing he hit his mark. "Like I said this one is different. But hey, if you don't want to help him I guess we can find someone else"

Spike's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Whistler internally cringed thinking he may have pushed too much. But then Spike dropped his gaze and shrugged, "Suppose there is no hurt in checking it out." he looked back at Whistler, "Not promising anything, mind you!"

Whistler nodded in agreement, "No, no promises. Just check it out."

Spike stood there and looked around like he wasn't sure what to do now.

Whistler spoke up, "Uh, I can take you there. Seems our little Slayer has been uncovered in LA, California."

Spike nodded as he studied the floor. His mind obviously else where. "yeah, sure…"

"Well as the sun is about up and you with no sun block, I guess we will leave tonight after sunset?"

Spike nodded. When he looked up again Whistler was gone.


	14. Is It Really The Same?

A/N Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I got sick and just when my cold was healing I got blind sided with a lung infection. Let me tell you, You never truly appreciate breathing till you can't. Add a fluxuating fever to that I'm sure you can see why I wasn't interested in leaving my room much less traveling to the others side of the house to the computer. Anyway to make up for it I'm adding a bit more to this chapter to make it longer then it was. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**14 Is It Really The Same?**

The whole trip William thought of the past. Starting with his conversation with Merrick after Megan died.

They had laid her to rest in the Slayer graveyard by Council Headquarters. Spike kneeled by her grave when Merrick approached. "It never gets any easier."

Spike looked up. "Is this what I have to look forward to?"

Merrick stood beside William and rested his hand on the man's shoulder, "Yes, I won't lie. I've laid too many girls to rest to not be honest about that. On the other hand, I would not give up meeting any one of the girls I have been council to. Every one unique, every one an honor to know."

William looked confused, "But, I was told a Watcher rarely got assigned more then one slayer."

Merrick chuckled, "You seemed to fit in so well I forgot your not purvey to all the council secrets. Come on we have some talking to do…" He held out his hand to help William up.

William accepted and together the two men made their way back to Merrick's family home. Once there Merrick settled the two of them in front of the fire each with a glass of bourbon. Taking a deep breath Merrick began his tale, "You see the Watchers go back as far as the Slayer's do. Although, only referred to as the Shadow Men back then. There where three of them. All very powerful shaman. After creating the first slayer the Shadow Men preformed magic on themselves too. Them and other key members of their family destined to be Watchers were to be reborn in their family lines and born with the knowledge of who they were before and what they were meant to do. Even as the numbers of watchers grew, these three family lines would remain constant." Merrick sighed sadly. "The point was to be sure to keep the council on track. But every generation I return I feel our true goal slipping to personal politics."

William not sure what to make of this was quiet for a bit. Could this be possible? Then again, he's found a lot of things he thought fiction at one time become fact in the last few years. "Who are the other two families?"

Merrick shook his head, "I'm afraid I can not tell you. Other then the original members themselves no one knows the identity of all three families. There are reasons for this. Trust me."

William nodded, "So why tell me about you?"

Merrick smiled and looked in to the flames, "I have a feeling you will be around a while, and we just may meet again. Call it a selfish whim but for the first time I have the option of sharing my memories with someone who was there too. I do look forward to seeing you again many, many years from now."

William shook his head with a dazed look, "I have a hard time contemplating my being here that long much less seeing a future you…"

To that they both laughed.

As Spike came back to the here and now he did not find it so funny. "Never would have thought seeing you again I would be who I am. How can you do this life time after life time?" he muttered to himself.

He began to think of the slayers he'd known threw the years. Some lasting only months while others years. Even a couple had only lasted days. He felt old and very tired.

* * *

Spike moved swiftly across the rooftops. He was getting close he could feel the power of the slayer. It was new and in its infancy stage but it was there. He'd been around too many slayers to mistake it for anything else.

Whistler tried to keep up. "Slow down would you? I told you I know where to find him. Why not just wait there?"

Spike barely slowed his speed, "don't want… just need to see first ok?" He then picked up speed again. Finally as he neared one roofs edge he slowed and signaled Whistler to be quiet.

Looking down he saw her. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was dressed in a plain grey zip up hoodie and jeans. On her head was a black scull cap. It screamed 'amateur undercover' She was holding a pack mumbling to herself.

Spike strained to hear her words, "Nice night for a walk… It's cold…dark…"

Spike bit his tongue to keep from laughing. All she was missing was a big sign that said HELPLESS. That is when she started singing softly to herself, "Feelings… whoa whoa whoa… feelings, Boy I'm feeling really helpless…."

This time Spike could not hold back the chuckle, 'well if you don't have a sign…' he thought to himself. Whistler opened his mouth to ask what was so funny when Spike shushed him. A fledgling was nearby. And Spike would hate to mess up her little… well trap is what he was guessing this was.

Sure enough, the fledgling popped up out of the end of the blocked off alley. He was wearing a black jean jacket and black with white print do-rag. He looked like he'd been your typical thug. He made a grab for the slayer but she threw him off her. She the did a tumble roll forward throwing the stake at the end of it with accuracy into the chest of her opponent. But it did not go deep enough. Luckily she recovered quickly and with a high kick jammed it fully into the target and poof went the vampire.

Spike fought the urge to clap. Just then Merrick appeared at the other end of the alley with a stop watch. The slayer looked very happy with herself. Spike almost felt bad for the lecture he knew was to come. As her choice of a blind alley was not the smartest choice for a confrontation. If there had been more the closed shadowed space would have worked against the new slayer as she most likely had yet to learn to fight effectively in tight spaces. Much less having only one exit.

Spike looked over Merrick as the slayer moved to join her watcher. He had the same look even if the clothes and cut of hair was different. Spike picked up a bit of his scent on the wind. It was close not identical but close enough to know this was either the man he knew or a very close family relative. Spike lifted an eyebrow waiting for Merrick to lecture her on her choice of fighting area. He did not have to wait long. He closed his eyes as he remembered the voice from long ago.

Suddenly Spike turned to leave deciding this was a slayer, watcher moment and he felt like he was intruding at this point. As he walked away Whistler looked confused, "wait. He's right there so is she…"

Spike lit a cigarette, "I'm not here to teach. SO I'm not going to interfere with her training. I'll see Merrick when he is less busy." Spike looked stern, "Just give me his address and that of the slayer. What I do from now on I don't need a guide for"

Whistler looked about ready to argue but let it go. He got this much out of the vampire, the rest was up to Spike.

* * *

Spike waited a bit to find the slayer still in the watcher's company only after they left again did he step out of the shadows across the street. He noted the building before him, "lottsa windows, not very vampire friendly." Spike broke in the back entrance. Something he picked up over the years. Hey these girls didn't all come from perfect middleclass families. A good many of them had grown up on the streets. In fact, before being called Nicky herself wasn't the most law abiding youth from what she'd told Spike over the years. But a child and a calling change a person.

This is one of many times Spike was happy not to be restricted by invite. He poked around; the place looked like a meeting hall lots of chairs stacked up to the side. There was work out area set up. Upstairs, there was a living area set up. He was done poking around and was just staring out the window in to the sky waiting when he heard someone coming in. He stayed out in the open hoping to give Merrick a minimal shock when he seen him not thinking the old man already knew someone was there.

He forgot how good Merrick was on his own. As a crossbow bolt came whizzing by his head and stuck in the wall behind him. "That was a warning shot, next one will not miss…"

Spike returned to his cultured ascent of his early days as he addressed Merrick, "I know I look different, however…"

Merrick half smiled but kept the crossbow trained on Spike, "William?" Spike nodded. Merrick smiled but then looked sad as he shook his head, "If what I was told is true, I should kill you right now."

Spike nodded, "I can only imagine what was said. I doubt they made our side of the story well known…"

Merrick looked confused, "Our side?"

Spike nodded, "Nicky and mine"

"But… You mean… You didn't take her and her child hostage?" Merrick lowered the crossbow slightly but still kept it at ready.

Now Spike looked confused, "Hostage?" then his eyes hardened as he swore and began to pace, "Hostage! It figures! No good liars! First the stupid Cruciamentum… What did they say about that huh?"

"They said she never got the chance…" Understanding dawned in Merrick's eyes, "She left because of it, and you helped her… why?"

"WHY?! First they lied to both of us. That I will never understand. I mean the need to test them like that seems pretty stupid to begin with but why lie to them?"

"A slayer needs to be resourceful…"

Spike cut him off, "A slayer needs to know who she can trust! Resourcefulness is something that can't be taught. They either are or not. For the ones who make a big deal out of this grand destiny of the slayer, you guys are sure good at trivializing it when you deem fit." Hitting full swing in to his rant he stopped pacing and directed his furry at the watcher in front of him. "All the Cruciamentum is doing is using the slayer like some kind of game piece to make yourselves feel better about your roll in this!"

Merrick sighed, "Look I'll admit I have my reserves abut the Cruciamentum myself, but it is a time honored tradition. I'm sorry but there are rules. Rules we must follow no matter how unfair we think they are."

"Maybe it's time to break those rules…" Spike calmed down and looked at Merrick sadly, "I bet you didn't know she continued to slay… She did. And with the back up of someone she could trust she lived to see her son graduate High School." Spike sighed and shook his head sadly, "Yeah, there where close calls and hard times but she lived. All because she broke the rules. She lived… till they came and took that life away using a more potent serum and a wet-works team."

Merrick's eyes widened, "Th-they didn't… not just because… They had to know she was still slaying…Their seers could tell them that much… They wouldn't kill an active slayer just for…"

Spike didn't say the words just looked Merrick square in the eye so he could see the truth that lie there. The crossbow clattered to the floor. Spike noticed Merrick had turned rather pale. "Look you need your rest. I need to find a place to stay still. So I'll go get settled in and I'll be back."

Merrick nodded absently his head spinning with thoughts, his worst fears for the council coming to pass. It was no longer about the Slayer, it was about power. Merrick wanted to deny what William said but he'd been seeing it progressing himself over the lifetimes. "William you can stay here…"

"No, I really can't. Nicky was my last slayer. I… I can't do this anymore, not how it's being done now. I can't play the game. Not by their rules. But I will be back…" Merrick nodded sadly. They had much to talk about and unfortunately it sounded like it was not going to be just happy reminiscing. Spike pause one his way out, "By the way the name is Spike now." Merrick raised an amused eyebrow, "Don't ask, long story… better left for later."

With a firm handshake Spike left figuring he will give it a day or two before his return.

* * *

A/N I know your all itching for Spike to meet Buffy, sorry not just yet. But he did see her. For those who remember the movie already know, but for the rest, the alley scene was taken right from the movie therefore credit for it goes to the people who own the rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer Movie. There will be a few more scenes from the movie then we will be back in the series-verse. With just a few movie made corrections. Please review and let me know if this chapter came through or not. 


	15. Playing The Game

A/N Sorry this took so long things have been crazy around here and will be for a while so fair warning. Anyways here is the next installment.

**Playing ****The**** Game**

The next night soon came. Spike waited till the Slayer had gone home for the night after patrol before making his presence known. Merrick welcomed him in and offered some tea and they sat down for a chat.

Merrick took a sip of tea, "It has been a while. I look in you eyes and see William but the rest of you…"

Spike smirked, "Yeah, not William's first choice of fashion but I've come to become comfortable in it. You would be surprised how many people look at me now and underestimate me intellectually and be more wary of my physically. The life we were forced to live without the council It was better that way."

Merrick nodded, "I can't believe you helped a Slayer leave the council. I understand you were upset. But the Slayer needs the council. She needs a watcher to help guide her. I know the council isn't perfect. No man made institution is. But we still follow the rules. It's just the way the game is played."

Spike shook his head, "I think it's bloody well time to change those rules! The Cruciamentum for example. It holds no purpose other then showing the Slayer how little the council values her life."

Merrick stood up. "Then petition the council! Don't take the slayer and run!"

He put down his tea cup and walked to the window, "There are rules to everything. And even a Slayer must learn to live within those rules."

"Screw the Bloody rules!!!!" Spike flew to his feet. "Do you know how long I waited for a Slayer to make it to 18?! To be around more then a handful of years?!" Although his face stayed human his eye flashed gold as his words took on a less cultured tone, "Broken rules let her live to see 30! Realize what a Bloody miracle that is? Lived, had a life….watched her son graduate." he shook his head his eyes returning to their normal blues, "Can't say I'm sorry cause I'm not."

Merrick sighed, "You don't know if you leaving was the reason she made it so long. There could have been other contributing factors…"

"Don't know it wasn't either. How long did the one after her last?"

Now Merrick was mad, "You know you can't judge one by the other." He raised his chin stubbornly, "Are you to tell me that staying with the council is what got Megan killed? Or Jasmine? Or Lisa? Or any of the girls under my care?"

Spike shook his head, "Not saying it's all bad. Would never accuse you of giving your girl any less then everything. Maybe that makes you the better man, because I can't do it. I can't play by their rules. Not after I've lived outside them. Maybe you can have your slayer live a long life within the lines of the Slayer handbook… I just know I can't"

Merrick started to laugh. He shook his head and patted Spike's shoulder. Spike frowned and said, "That was kind of my dramatic moment there, not seein' the humor…"

Merrick shook his head and shrugged, "Never gave her the handbook. She broke my nose for throwing a dagger at her. I didn't think she would be receptive to a rulebook."

Spike chuckled, "Got a lively one have ya? Nicky was lively too. You think that girl will react well to the Cruciamentum?"

Merrick frowned. "She is stronger then most. Stubborn yes but she has a big heart. She's missed so much training but learns things so quickly. If I could just get her to realize the need for focus." he frowned, "Like today she insisted she be allowed to do that cheering thing at a school game tomorrow night. I tried to tell her it was just a distraction from her duties but she wouldn't listen. I finally agreed, but I can't help thinking maybe I should be stricter with her. Lothos has killed many a Slayer in his days."

"Lothos has set up shop around here? I thought I sensed over done theatrics. Bloody wanker acts like he's stuck in a Dracula novel." Spike rolled his eyes, "As for your Slayer, she doesn't sound too bad. Tougher to live with, tougher to kill."

Merrick shook his head, "No! No, I find nothing wrong with the girl. In fact quite the opposite. I would hate to see her be the next to fall to Lothos. She has potential… So full of life, and easily brings that energy in to her slaying. It's all these other things…" Merrick stops at the look on Spike's face.

"Don't let me stop you. I just never remembered you ranting and raving about Megan like this."

He shook his head, "Never had to with Megan. Only one time did she ever do anything outside the lines…"

Spike couldn't help but smirk, "Do you regret giving in then?

Merrick shook his head, "No, Sharing those evenings talking about books and authors is some of my most treasured memories of Megan."

Spike smiled, "So sometimes breaking the rules is a good thing?"

Merrick took a sip of his tea but said nothing, after a few moments of silence. "So tell me about your time abroad. According to council records you took a year off and did some travling."

Spike relaxed again, and sipped his tea. They spent the rest of the night talking about the past. They tried to keep the subject away from the council and Slayers, although there was an occasional slip or two.

Dawn was in a few hours, "You need your rest and it will be dawn soon." Spike pulled a card out of his wallet. "This is a messaging number you can call if you need to contact me. I check in every few days." He had set it up in case Robin ever needed him.

Merrick nodded, "It was good to see you again. And although we may no longer be on the same team, I'm glad we are still at least on the same side" he then held his hand out which Spike shook firmly.

(NS)

Spike made plans to leave town. He wasn't sure where he was going. Or his plans for when he got there. He did know one thing. His days of self pitty were over.

He could not bear to look at himself in the mirror. Knowing that others continued to fight. It was hard yes. And he spoke the truth saying he could no longer work for the council, but there was still a war going on out there and he couldn't hide from it.

He decided to spend one last night in the city before heading out. Early in the evening he got restless and decided a little patroling wouldn't hurt. That is when he felt him, Lothos.

Maybe if he played his cards right he could get close enough to do Merrick a little favor and buy his Slayer a little more grow up time. Because one thing Spike got a crash course in during his time blending amongst the demon population was that there was a higher archy to everything. Especially Vampires. For example, Lothos maybe older and has held the tittle of master vampire a lot longer then Spike. But Spike was of the line of The Order of Aurelius. Wich is one of the more pure and higher Vampire lines. In fact there is only two lines held in higher standings.

So he might get close enough to do in the old goat. He followed the presence until he came to a gated area that held all kinds of parade floats. He heard the sound of a violin. One of Lothos trademark theatrics. He used the music to gain the attention of his victim as he puts them within his thrawl.

The music ended and he heard raised voices. Picking up speed he came across a scene he was not ready for. Lothos had the Slayer in his thrawl. Merrick who had been standing nearby tried to intervine and before even Spike could move Lothos grabbed Merrick's hand and turned the stake on him, shoving it threw his chest. "Ashes to ashes" mocked Lothos then gave the stake a twist "dust to dust" and then stalked off.

Spike's world froze. His eyes trained on Merrick who raised his handkerchief to his mouth to capture the blood that spilled from his lips. Then Merrick spoke as he fell in to the Slayer's arms, "What have I done?" then everything around Spike shattered again.

Spike turned and ran. The first mode of transportation he came across was a biker. He pulled the guy off his bike and took off on it. He raced down the streets weaving in and out of traffic until he hit some gravel wrong and the bike began to spill. Spike pushed away from the bike and rolled as he hit the ground.

He stood up but his mind was still raging he kept seeing Merrick with the stake in his chest and Nicky in that chair and Megan gripped in his arms and so many other faces of young girls dying.

It was William that began to scream at the sky "WHY?! WHY?! There is a reason vampires do not have souls! Forever is too long! Too much death! The human soul wasn't made to see all I've seen!"

He stalked to a near by building and began to punch the wall, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed at whatever God there was listening. "What did I do? What have I been turned in to?! I should have died in that alley! Why … why did I stay?"

He crumbled against the wall tears flowing down his face. "I… I can't stand… what I have to do to leave death behind…" He looked up at the night sky. Maybe if he jus t stayed here. By dawn he would no longer have to worry about death. He would have found a release.

He was raised to believe things like suicide would lead to hell. And maybe that was the point. He practically committed suicide going down that alley so long ago now he lives in hell… oh well… might as well make it official. Spike sat there and waited to welcome the dawn.

A/N Please do not kill me…. Ok, ok, Kill me… I deserve it, But then you'll never know what is to come evil grin PLEASE review!


	16. Finding Something

A/N Sorry things have been hectic to put it lightly add on a nasty cold followed almost immediately after (not 2 days later from recovery) food poisoning. I must say I hated having a cold but food poisoning is much worse. At least with a cold your lying there feeling miserable, but with food poisoning you get to add a mad dash for the nearest bathroom every 20 minutes (at least that's what it felt like) Not to mention half the household got food poisoning so your hoping said facilities where free… sigh Anyway here it is long over due with my apologies… but on the up side… This is the last chapter before we get to be in good 'ol Sunnyhell…

**((Last Time)) **

Spike pulled a card out of his wallet. "This is a messaging number you can call if you need to contact me. I check in every few days." He had set it up in case Robin ever needed him.

Merrick nodded, "It was good to see you again. And although we may no longer be on the same team, I'm glad we are still at least on the same side" he then held his hand out which Spike shook firmly.

Lothos grabbed Merrick's hand and turned the stake on him, shoving it threw his chest. "Ashes to ashes" mocked Lothos then gave the stake a twist "dust to dust" and then stalked off.

Merrick raised his handkerchief to his mouth to capture the blood that spilled from his lips. Then Merrick spoke as he fell in to the Slayer's arms, "What have I done?"

William began to scream at the sky "WHY?! WHY?! There is a reason vampires do not have souls! Forever is too long! Too much death! The human soul wasn't made to see all I've seen!" He stalked to a near by building and began to punch the wall, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed at whatever God there was listening. "What did I do? What have I been turned in to?! I should have died in that alley! Why … why did I stay?"

He was raised to believe things like suicide would lead to hell. And maybe that was the point. He practically committed suicide going down that alley so long ago now he lives in hell… oh well… might as well make it official. Spike sat there and waited to welcome the dawn.

**16 Finding Something**

Spike sat there listening to the sounds of the city around him. 'So this is it?' the demon spoke. William ignored the voice in his head. 'Was there ever a point? Your right you should not have been here. But don't you ever wonder why you were allowed to stay? Surly we are everything against the rules.' William still did not answer. The voice in his head growled, 'you really are pathetic. To think I had a smidgen of respect for you hanging on like you did. Refusing to leave, but you really are a coward. You give up when faced with hardship.'

"Oh shut up! You're just afraid of where you go after this body is gone. Well, fear not I'm sure I'll be joining you." William spoke bitterly to his demon. 'Oh, joy…. An eternity with your crying whining self. Only now, no spot of violence for distraction.'

"What would you have me do? I can't watch others die anymore." William began to wonder what is his demon was up to? Shouldn't he be encouraging William to end his life? He's the prisoner of the two.

'So, let's go off live for ourselves like we were. No friends no commitments. Why kill yourself?'

William squirmed, "Because I can't live like that either. I don't want to go back to that."

'So your solution is to die!' there was a pause, ' I hated you for so long. You kept me from being what I was made to be. But I felt some respect for you. Now, I see is the reason why demons will win… The human spirit is weak, it gives up easily. Tell you what, why don't we see if we can get you removed and leave me to be what I was meant to be.'

"Leave you to kill and god knows what else? I think not!" So that was his demon's plan. Why go to hell if he could convince William to just let him go. Not going to happen!

'Why? You don't care about this world! Why should you? Look all it's taken from you!'

"I could never…." William thought about the people he cared for, that had been taken from him. When each face shown, it wore the look of disappointment they would feel at his actions right now. They died, gave their lives fighting the good fight. Who was he to think he was above it. They suffered like he did, taken away from friends and family and did they ever give up? William pushed himself up of the ground and started to head for cover as the sky was lightening with the first rays of dawn.

'Looks like someone isn't as weak was I thought'

"Shut the bloody hell up…."

((NS))

He knew it was only a matter of time till the council sent the Slayer a new Watcher. So he decided he needed to get out of town maybe find a place he could fight the good fight by himself. For now.

He'd been hearing some promising things about a town a couple hours up the coast from here. It sat on its very own hell mouth. Helmouths where like amusement parks for demons. If they where nearby can't help but want to stop in and have some fun.

That was when he heard Lothos was no more. It looks like he went after a high school during prom. Word was some cheerleader took him out. The Slayer.

William decided that maybe he should check up on her. Merrick would have wanted him too. He decided to just go to her house and use his eyes and ears to find out how she was holding together. He was not prepared for what he found.

The Slayer was not home as he could only hear the two heartbeats of her parents. They were in the middle of a doosy of a fight.

"She burned down the gym! I don't care what the reason. Not that her reason makes any sense…. Vampires?! Does she think that's funny?!" The father's voice boomed out.

"I think she was serious. Maybe it was a cult or something. I don't know. Maybe it's our fault. We spend more time at dinner parties then with our daughter."

"Well, excuse me for having a career! For working my ass off for what you have around you."

The mother sounded irritated, "What good is money when our daughter needs help!"

"And don't you think that help will cost money?"

It got quiet then, "What do you mean?" the mothers voice had a hint of trepidation in it.

The husband's voice returned to normal levels, although the tone remained firm, "Think about it Joyce. She's burning down buildings and blaming it on vampires. She thinks she's some kind of chosen one that has to fight them. Your right she needs help. Professional help."

"We can't…" the mother shot out.

"We have to." The father cut her off, "Next time she may get someone seriously injured, or worse, killed!"

The next thing Spike heard was the mother crying and heavy footfalls as the father wondered off into another room.

Spike moved away from the house. They can't be serious! They are actually thinking of having their daughter committed? Well, that is one of the reasons the council takes potentials from their parents. Didn't Merrick tell her she wasn't to tell anyone? Of course he did, but he died. She needed support. She needed someone to understand what happened. She needed her watcher. So she went to her parents. And now she may pay dearly for that.

Spike was at an impasse what to do? Surly the council will get her out when they give her a new watcher. But what will it do to her in the meantime. Pumping her full of meds; telling her she was delusional. No, no good can come from this. But what can he do about it?

((NS))

The next night after he did some shopping he headed to the Slayer's home hoping she would be out late yet again. He was not disappointed. Obviously her parents were humoring her till they could arrange to institutionalize her.

He waited in the car he had won playing poker at a demon bar the other night. It was a black, 1959 DeSoto it had seen better days, but it was at least running well. He watched as her boyfriend dropped her off. Well, not so much watched, as he felt uncomfortable staring at the two stopping for a lip lock every two steps as they made their way to her door. But he sat with his eyes on the guy's van waiting for it to start up again. He then followed the van back to its owner's home.

Now his only hope was to put up a convincing performance. He stepped out of the car and straightened out his three piece tweed suit. He pulled at the collar, were they always this binding? He came from a time when to expose one's ankles was scandalous. So why should being back in a suit feel so restricting? 'Maybe it's what the suit symbolizes…' He rolled his eyes at the voice in his head and muttered to himself, "So you talked me through my suicide attempt… Don't go thinking your Freud or something…"

With that Spike made his way to the building the boy had disappeared into. He followed his nose to the right apartment. Slipping on the last piece of his costume he knocked on the door in a determined manner.

"Go away…" came the muffled reply.

Spike knocked louder.

"GO AWAY!" the occupant yelled, "I don't want anything and what I do have don't have any to share! I don't care about any ideas or beliefs you want to pass on and if your complaining about noise I just got here so try someone else!"

'Well, that just about covers it, don't it?' his demon sounded rather amused. Spike knocked again. This time the door was thrown open and an irritated young man was standing there looking about ready to hurt someone, but taking in Spike appearance he paused.

Finally he spoke with a measured tone, "What is so damn important you couldn't come back in the morning?"

Spike put on his most upper crust William accent as he looked a bit anxious by playing with his glasses. "I am sorry for the disturbance at this late hour. However, something has come to our attention and as I could not contact the Slayer directly…"

Spike had to grit his teeth and lock his arms at his side to keep from countering as the young man reached out and grabbed him by the lapel. Further keeping a somewhat unsettled expression as the boy proceeded to yank him in to the apartment and slam the door behind them. Good thing he didn't need an invite or this would have been over before it began.

"What do you know about the slayer?"

"Dear sir, If you would just unhand me, I would explain. You see I am a local contact for the Council of Watchers. I have been activated to watch the Slayer till her new Watcher can be appointed…" the younger man let him go but stayed menacingly in his personal space.

"What do you mean? She killed Lothos…" Thrown for a moment Spike forgot to play act and frowned at the young man. Surely Merrick let her know this was not a one time deal?

Regaining his composer, "Lothos was one of many Master vampires. He was one of the more irritating ones yes. Killed many a Slayer with his tricks. But there are others. The Slayer is still needed."

The boy shook his head and stepped away, "I'm not sure she's up for that right now. Merrick… his death was a low blow for her. We still watch the graveyards. But she thinks she's doing it by her choice now. If she finds out you guys are gonna still come at her with the whole destiny gig…" he shrugged.

"There are bigger threats right now then the council." he felt sorry for the girl he really did. But he knew of all people how far the council will go to control their slayers. "They will come don't be fooled about that but right now that is not what is so urgent. It seems The Slayer has informed her parents of what is going on…"

The boyfriend cut him off, "Yeah, she knows, Merrick told her she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but really man, the school, was pinning the fire on her and her parents were coming down hard… she really had no choice. I offered to back her up, but she wanted to tell them alone. She said they took it better then she thought they would. Well her mom did, her father kinda stormed out…" he frowned "Why? What is the big deal?"

"It seems they are looking to have her committed. I would interfere but I'm only eyes and ears of the council. I've already done more then I was supposed to contacting you. The only reason I was able to do that is because you already know, there is no changing that." No use getting in to the rather permit ways the council is known to deal with people they find in their way. Things were volatile as is.

"So why not tell Buffy herself?"

Buffy… The girl's name was Buffy. What was this some kind of cosmic joke? Turning away Spike closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a moment to keep from snickering at the girl's name. Composed he sighed, "I really should not have gotten involved." He as though thinking out loud then turned back to the boyfriend, "I told you, it is for her watcher to take care of. I just wanted to save her the damage such a place could do her till then. I thought you of all people would want to help keep her from being locked up and…"

The boyfriend made the time out signal with his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… calm down there English… Of course I want to help Buffy! And I will. I just figured you got the info so you should tell her."

"I cannot. It does not matter why. Look, I told you what I know, what you do is no longer my concern!" And my conscience as far as Merrick is concerned is clear! With that he turned and opened the door. He paused, "She may not be able to choose the need for her to slay, but she can choose how she does it. They maybe Watchers but SHE is the SLAYER, and that title means a whole lot more in comparison." Now his conscience was clear in more ways then one.

He left that night pointed directly for Sunnydale. The whole way he started pumping himself up to take on the Helmouth. One Vampire with a soul against all the big and little bads the Helmouth had to offer. He was getting in to the whole Rebel Without A Cause attitude. Gotta thank Nicky for introducing him to that flick. He was so pumped up when he came to the welcome to Sunnydale sign he ran right over it. Take that Sunnydale! You're going to answer to Spike from now on!

A/N Call me crazy but I just could not let go of Spike trashin the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. It's just a Spike thing I couldn't let go of, so if that part sounds forced sorry for it, but it was the best way I could think of to keep the tradition alive. Again sorry for the delay, hopefully things will get settled around here… not likely but we can hope. Please Review!!!


	17. Welcome To The Hellmouth

**Last Time** 'Why you don't care about this world, why should you? Look all it's taken from you!'

"I could never…." William thought about the people he loved that were taken from him and with each face he saw the disappointment they would feel at his actions right now. They died, gave their lives fighting the good fight. Who was he to think he was above it. They suffered like he did, taken away from friends and family and did they ever give up? William pushed himself up of the ground and started to head for cover as the sky was lightening with the first rays of dawn.

'Looks like someone isn't as weak was I thought'

"Shut the bloody hell up…."

…..

The husband's voice returned to normal tones, "Think about it Joyce. She's burning down buildings and blaming it on vampires. She thinks she's some kind of chosen one that has to fight them. Your right she needs help, Professional help."

…….

The boyfriend made the time out signal with his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… calm down there English… Of course I want to help Buffy! And I will, I just figured you got the info so you should tell her."

"I cannot. It does not matter why. Look, I told you what I know, what you do is no longer my concern!" And my conscience as far as Merrick is concerned is clear! With that he turned and opened the door. He paused, "She may not be able to choose the need for her to slay, but she can choose how she does it. They maybe watchers but SHE is the SLAYER and that title means a whole lot more in comparison." Now, his conscience was clear in more ways then one.

He left that night pointed directly for Sunnydale. The whole way pumping himself up to take on the Hellmouth…. He was so pumped up when he came to the welcome to Sunnydale sign he ran right over it. Take that Sunnydale! You're gonna answer to Spike from now on!

**17 Welcome ****To**** The ****Hellmouth**

Spike had been living in Sunnydale a few months now. He took the first two weeks learning the town from streets to sewers until he knew the lay out of the town, as well as the surrounding area. He also found a small house with a basement that had a sewer access put in. The previous owner preferred to travel by sewer. As he found a great deal of the demon population did in the daylight hours.

But even the sewers had their _bad part of town_. The area by the high school was a place demons avoided. It wasn't said why. It was just avoided at all cost. He could feel the power coming from the area. It even made his demon shiver. He found there were old remains of a church. But was unable to get much closer to the source of the power as the place became infested with vampires that where highly suspicious of outsiders. Once Spike started patrolling and the rumor of a rouge vampire killing its own kind spread it was impossible to infiltrate. All Spike knew is something about this old feeling power drew him in a way he hadn't felt since he came face to face with the Scourge of Europe. He was getting in to a routine when he felt the presence of his sire. It was in trying to figure out what she was doing here he came across the existence of the Master.

So that was the source of the power. The oldest in the vampire line of Aurelius. The head of what is his vampire family. No wonder he felt drawn. But if such a strong Vampire was here why didn't it show. The amount of carnage in a town that held such an old one. The locals would not dare go out after nightfall. Not so here.

He'd just gotten a nice piece of information that night when he spotted her. He had just found out from a demon informant of his the Master was trapped. And the time when he could be released was close at hand. So that would explain the drawing of the younger masters of the line. If only he knew how many that entailed. Sometimes he wishes he still had access to the council library.

He'd just left his informant when he saw her walking down the street. It figures she would show up the very place he moved to avoid her. Why couldn't she stay in LA?

He followed her at first not sure why. Curiosity maybe, did she know what was happening here? Is that why she came? Did her new watcher bring her? It was these questions that kept him following her. Unfortunately it also kept him distracted he didn't realize she felt him following her. Not till he followed her in to an alley and she disappeared.

Spike entered the alleyway cautiously. No point in getting staked. He could feel her. He would always know when a slayer was around. The question was where? Halfway down the alleyway he stopped using all his senses to find her. Slowly turning around, he had just started to look upwards when she swung down from her perch and planted both feet in to his chest knocking him to the ground smacking the back of his head on the cement. Next thing he knew she was standing over him with her foot on his chest pinning him to the ground.

"Ow! What is your bloody problem? You always go around attacking blokes in alleyways?" Spike complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Only ones that follow me…" she huffed, "I don't suppose you have a reason that doesn't require me giving you a good butt kicking?"

"I know what your thinking, luv, But I don't bite… Well, not without being asked to that is…" Spike leered.

The blond rolled her eyes clearly unimpressed. "Whatever." but she removed her foot so he could get up. But she kept up a fighting stance. "You still haven't told me why you're following me"

Spike rubbed his chest where she had her boot, "Those things pack a punch, look uncomfortable though…"

"Hello? Talking about you stalking me, not my stylish boots."

"Know Slayers tend to be paranoid, but going above and beyond there, pet." Watching for her reaction to him knowing what she was.

"Oh, I get it…" she dropped her fighting stance and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, you can tell Mr. Tweed Guy, That he isn't gonna change my mind sending someone younger dressed all sexy bad boy. I have a boyfriend. So you can take your accent and your leather coat and go back to Watcher Guy and tell him I meant it when I said I'm retired! That's it, no more arguments! I did my job! And almost got sent to the looney bin for the trouble! My parents broke up over this! All so I can risk my life all the time. Sorry but no thank you!" during her rant she got closer and closer to Spike and she was up in his face by the time she was done.

Spike started laughing. Buffy backed up looking at him like he lost his mind. "You think I'm with the watchers council?" He stopped laughing but was still smiling, "Those wankers hate me almost as much as I hate them. If you told them off, well, good on you. They need to remember who has the power." he was also happy she avoided the psych ward. As for her parents, he had a feeling that break up was coming anyways.

Buffy looked thoroughly confused, "If you're not with the Watcher guy… who are you?"

Spike shook his head, "Sorry share time is over. You're retired now. So go toddle off and do high school girly things" he made a shooing motion.

Buffy crossed her arms, "Fine! I don't care who you are anyways!"

Spike smirked. For some reason he was really enjoying riling her up. He never felt this way before. He never took such enjoyment in seeing a person angry. He was almost turned on. Whoa There! This fruit is still too young to pick! Best not go there! Shaking away those thoughts he nodded, "Yeah, anyway go enjoy yourself while you can. You may find retiring not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a Slayer isn't a job, it's a calling and those are harder to walk away from."

Buffy frown, "yeah, we'll see about that." she spun on her heal and walked away.

He nodded, "Yeah, well good luck with that" he muttered to himself. He waited till she was almost to the end of the alleyway then found himself unable to keep from calling out to her, "Hey Slayer! Name's Spike!"

She turned and actually smiled, "Not Slayer anymore remember, call me Buffy." they stood there a moment as their eyes connected, then both turned and walked away from each other both wondering what that moment was all about.

* * *

He slipped in to the shadows as he felt her approach. Buffy walked in and checked out the chained gate. She must have felt his presence because she spoke to him without turning around, "I don't suppose you have a key?"

He stepped out of his hiding spot, "What are you doing hanging out in a cemetery, luv? Thought you were retired. Or is this a new thing high school girls are doing. Cutting class and breaking in to mausoleums?"

Buffy spun around to look at him, "They got a friend down there. I have to get him out"

Spike frowned, "You realize he might not be alive anymore."

Buffy sighed, "I have to know…"

Spike nodded and walked over to the chain and pulled out something from his pocket with a few quick movements the lock opened. Then opening the gate he bowed made a sweeping gesture, "After you…"

Buffy looked surprised, "Nice, but I'll go on alone. This is a job for a Slayer"

Spike snorted, "Sorry Luv, was here first. You can go but I'll follow anyway."

Buffy frowned, "Fine, just don't get in the way…"

"Wouldn't think of it" they got a short way when someone called out to Buffy.

Buffy turned to the boy as she stopped walking, "Doesn't anyone listen? This isn't some game. You can get seriously dead!"

Spike looked offended, "Don't be grouping me in with Jr. here. I've been doing this longer then you have!"

"Really doubt it, Slayer remember?" Buffy crossed her arms.

"Bet on it, ducks. Besides, you only got called when you were 15." He saw Buffy's shocked look, "Just cause I don't like the council doesn't mean I don't know about them or Slayers." he looked at the boy, "But I must say they are getting more lax with the telling people thing…"

"Not really they found out by accident" Buffy sighed and continued walking.

"They?"

The boy decided to speak up, "Hey I'm not useless I thought to bring this!"

He pulled out a flash light and turned it on.

"Turn that off!" Buffy and Spike said in unison.

The kid snapped it off. Buffy said softer, "We don't want the light to tell them we're coming."

Spike grumbled under his breath about stupidity of some people. Earning him a light elbow from the Slayer.

They stayed quiet till Buffy commented, "We're getting close."

"How do you know?" The boy asked.

"No more rats" Spike answered for her. While the boy looked around as if to confirm this.

That is when Buffy said, "There!" as she pointed to a body lying not far from them.

They rushed up. Spike could feel the vampires around them. He took up look out as the other two helped their friend. His senses focused on those surrounding them he didn't pay attention to the other three. "We better make this quick kiddies, this party is about to get crashed!"

That is when he tuned in to what the other boy was saying, "…they said I was the bait." no duh, Spike thought.

"Oh now you tell us!" the brunet boy said.

Spike feeling them close in turned to Buffy and her friends, "GO! Move it! If you head that way there should be a small room with a grate leading to a sewer access." pointing the direction.

"What about you?" Buffy hesitated.

"I'll be fine I know this place well enough, just go!" Buffy still paused, "Look those two will die if you don't get them out of here, I promise you I can handle myself!"

Buffy finally ran with the other two.

Spike turned back to face a handful of vampires, "Now for the fun part" letting his demon surge forth. He attacked.

He caught them off guard at the fact he himself was a vampire but they recovered quickly. Spike dusted a few before he felt reinforcements come, That is when he took off running. A couple had got a few good hits in themselves Spike had a few cracked ribs, a some deep claw marks and bruises not to mention a bloodied nose and lip. He was pretty sure his right arm was broken and his left eye swelling up. It was pretty much run and hide for a few hours before he finally made it home to the sewer access in his basement. He had just closed the heavy iron doors over the opening when he proceeded to pass out right there. His eye completely swollen shut and injuries taking their toll.

He woke an hour before sunset cleaned up and wrapped what he could. Cutting his eye to drain it enough to see. He downed a couple bags of blood. He had bought a bag full of soon to be expired blood off an orderly from the hospital a couple days ago. By the second bag he could feel his body repairing itself.

It was really stupid him getting hurt like this. Still the blood was helping. And the fact it was human helped a lot! He was still stiff but he knew what tonight was and need to find where the ritual was going down.

He had been around town when he came to the bronze. Just in time to see a wave of people pouring out the side entrance. Looks like someone beat him to it. "Looks like someone is out of retirement." he felt the shift in energy as the Slayer took out the anointed one. She did it again Merrick. Hope your proud wherever you are."

* * *

**A/N **I know it seemed to skip around but that is because this is from Spike's point view. So until he becomes a Scooby the actual show happenings will be spotty. But I'll try to leave hints so you can tell where in the series we are until then. Please please PLEASE Review! 


	18. Spike Exposed

A/N Sorry about it being so long since my last post. My computer crashed. The computer I'm using now hasn't one of the compatible writing programs that accepts. Luckily a friend is lending me her laptop which does. So hopefully we can get back to a more regular posting schedule. To make up for the inconvenience I'm posting two chapters.

**Spike Exposed**

Spike was having a very bad night. First he got caught off guard by some grubby vampire with an over grown salad fork for a hand. Earning him a nice claw mark down his right cheek and neck where the bastard tried to decapitate him with stupid thing. Then is that weren't bad enough, the bugger got away!

After that Spike decided to go down to the Bronze and get a few beers. He cleaned up as best he could but the claw marks still shown an angry red against his pale skin. The bartender let out a low whistle, "Man looks like you got bitch slapped by a tiger!"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Something like that mate. Got something to ease the pain a bit?"

Bartender poured him a shot of amber liquid, "This should fix you up"

Spike threw a few bills on the bar top, "Just keep em coming, mate." As he went to throw back the shot he heard a familiar voice…

"Yeah he finally is able to move up here. I miss him so much. I just hope you guys like him!"

"I'm sure we will," another voice answered. "Anyone who could make you smile like that when you talk to them must be worth knowing."

"Aww, Thanks Will that is so sweet of you to say. In fact, first round is on me. What do you want?"

"Coke would be nice. I'll get us a table."

He felt someone step up to the bar on his left side. "Fancy meeting you here." He said looking at Buffy barley turning in her direction.

"Hey it's you!" Buffy said surprised, the she smiled, "Let me guess, you're here with the I told you so's."

"And what would I be doing that for pet?" he smirked at her. He knew she was back to slaying but he wanted her to say it.

"You know about the," she lowered her voice, "Slaying." She smiled, "I'm back to being she who hangs around cemeteries."

Spike nodded, "thought my workload got a little lighter lately." He turned to fully face her. He'd forgotten about the claw marks till she gasped. "Oh, almost forgot about that…"

"What happened?"

Spike shrugged, "Wasn't paying attention. Since your hangin' round graveyards again, should give you a heads up. Nasty bastard out there with a claw for hand. Nasty bugger he is, watch your pretty little head out there."

Buffy tossed her hair "I know how to handle myself."

Spike chuckled, "Never said you didn't, luv. Just warning you is all. Better to be safe then dead. Hard to slay from six feet under." Sadness flashed through his eyes as he was reminded every slayer comes with an early experation date. And no matter how much he liked this Slayer it wasn't likely to change and he was just asking for a world of hurt getting close the her. He shot down his drink, "well, ta luv. I gotta be getting back to work."

Buffy frowned, "was it something I said?"

"Naw Slayer, jus gotta be goin is all. And remember what I said about the clawed bloke! Be careful!" with that Spike quickly made his leave.

* * *

A few days later he heard that the slayer took out fork guy and some giant insect lady. He shuddered at the thought of some giant insect walking around impersonating a woman. Glad he missed out on that little adventure.

That night he was doing his usual patrol when a familiar presence made itself known.

"My child is such a naughty boy. So confused by that voice in his head. Stubborn spark refused to go out now it holds my child hostage. I can help you, the pixies they share the secret to your release. Mummy will save you child, if you let her."

Spike watched the insane vampire come closer. He pulled out his stake. His demon roared. 'NO! Going against our kind is one thing. You CAN NOT slay our sire!' "Like hell I can't" but as he moved forward he felt a burning deep in his gut his muscles tightened up. His demon never raged against him like this before. 'NO! Make me feed on swine blood, make me kill my own, hell make me play nice with the enemy of our kind but you WILL NOT make me kill my sire!'

Drusilla laughed and clapped her hands, "See! My child knows his mummy. He fights that nasty spark!" She pointed at Spike, "You will not hold my child captive for any longer!" three other vampires came out of the shadows and surrounded Spike.

"Fine!" he growled softly to the voice in his head, "I won't kill her but let me take out these others!" His demon let him go and Spike went straight away killing off the minions.

"No!" Drusilla yelled as he dusted the last one she rushed him full game face. He threw her off him his own demon visage surging forth. A moment later he heard someone behind him. Thinking it was another minion he spun around game face still in place. To see a very shocked Buffy.

Behind him Drusilla purred, "Looks like your mask has fallen and shattered my child. Whatever will the spark do now?" she giggled as she melted in to the shadows and disappeared.


	19. A Vampire By Any Other Name

**A/N****-** That would have made a killer cliffhanger huh? Oh well, a promise is a promise. If you haven't make sure you read the chapter before this one as they where posted together.

**A Vampire ****By**** Any Other Name**

Buffy stared at Spike. Then a look of determination washed over her as she pulled out her stake.

Spike dropped his game face and held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, Buffy. I know how this looks. But there are things about me you need to know first."

"How long?"

"How long what, pet?"

Buffy frowned, "Don't call me that. You're not him anymore. How long ago were you turned?"

"About 120 years ago give or take. So you see I am still him." He kept his hands up so she could see them not wanting to provoke her in to anything rash.

"No, you're lying. Why would you help me… warn me…"

"I have a soul. I never lost it. I used to be with the council if you can believe it. My name was William DeWinters. Look I know you're confused, but I really can explain everything if you let me." He took a small step forward.

Buffy took a step back. "Don't!" She chewed her lower lip as she fought with herself. Finally she lowered the stake, "Go, I have to think. You stay I'll dust you."

Spike realizing that was the best he was going to get turned and took off. His demon spoke up, 'better this way, no fear you'll become attached now' William didn't respond as for the first time in a long time he felt a bit hollow inside.

* * *

He didn't see her again for two weeks. Normally when he felt her he would turn and go the other way but tonight he also sensed many vampires near her. Sure enough when he came upon her she was fighting back to back with a guy Spike recognized as her boyfriend from LA. They were surrounded by vampires. Spike did not hesitate and jumped right into the affray.

Before the dust of the last vampire settled Buffy had Spike slammed against a mausoleum wall with a stake over his heart. "What are you doing here Spike?"

"What the hell does it look like? Saving you and lover-boy's arse!" Spike growled.

"Who asked you to, William the Bloody?! Oh yeah, I know your little nic name!" Then Buffy looked shocked as Spike started laughing. He was laughing so hard his body shook. "What's so funny?!"

"Figures the bloody wankers would take the single most embarrassing thing in my life and try and turn it sinister." Calming down he smirked, "Your watcher didn't get the full title there, ducks. The name was William the Bloody Awful Poet." What the hell was he doing telling her that? The moment he did he wished he just let her think he was a killer.

Buffy looked ready to laugh but then her expression hardened, "What are you up to? Trying to get my guard down so you have a new slayer to torture and feed off?" Buffy's eyes narrowed on him "Oh, yeah I know all about Nicky Wood too!"

At the name Spike roared and threw Buffy off of his person. "You don't know a bloody damn thing Slayer! Let's guess here shall we? You ran to your watcher with my name and he told you some council rubbish about William kidnapping the slayer and her son?" Buffy didn't have to say anything the look on her face confirmed it.

Spike snorted, "Nicky Wood was one hell of a Slayer. She was neither stupid nor naive. What she was, was too strong to sit back and work for people she couldn't trust. The first time she went against the council they threatened to kill her."

Buffy shook her head, "Obviously they didn't as no one new was called for all that time."

"And do you know what we were doing all that time, little girl? Besides continuing to meet the requirements of her destiny we ran for our lives. At the same time raising Robin…" Spike's eyes got glassy with unshed tears, "Then one day it was all over. I'd been away on business. I came home to…" Spikes eyes flashed gold with anger, "They never gave her a shot you know? They drugged her, took away her strength." Seeing her question Spike cut her off, "Muscle relaxer, it drains away all that extra oomph you gals got."

"Then where is he? Where is Robin?" Buffy crossed her arms in front of her as if trying to shield herself from the truth. "It seems to me the only person there is to back up your story is conveniently missing."

Spike sneered, "Oh yeah he's missing! Council don't have a bloody clue where he is and it's gonna stay that way! Wankers ever found out where he was… Like you said he's the only one who can attest to _**the truth**_." Spike putting emphasis on the last two words.

"So what now?" Buffy didn't know who to believe.

Spike sighed and shook his head sadly, "Don't have a bloody clue, luv." True Robin would clear this up but, telling her where to find him he might as well hand Robin over to the council on a silver plate. And it wouldn't be the girl's fault. She's supposed to trust her watcher and the council. But he knew better.

The thing was Spike and Buffy had been so busy arguing they forgot the third person there. A person, that had been staring Spike as though bothered by something. That person spoke up now.

Pike cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, if I may have a word alone with, uh, Spike is it?" and people made fun of his name…

Spike nodded.

Buffy on the other hand looked hurt, "you want me to leave?"

"Not like split, but a few moments out of ear shot would be helpful." Pike reached out and took her hand in his, "I promise we will talk about why later," he glanced at Spike as if making a promise, "Even if I can't repeat everything that is said."

Buffy looked about ready to argue but decided not to. She wanted this solved one way or the other. "Ok" She gave Pike a quick kiss then turned to Spike, "Anything happens to him I swear I'll make you wish I'd just staked you!" She then spun on her heel and marched off out of hearing range but still visible.

Spike looked at Pike with a quirked eyebrow as he waited for the boy to start.

Pike sighed, "So English, we meet again."

Spike tried to hide the surprise he felt, "So you recognize me, mate?"

Pike nodded. "Just so you know I believe you."

"Why?"

Pike shrugged, "let's just say I have experience with authority figures putting their own special twist on the facts to cover their own butts. Secondly," Pike looked him in the eyes, "You saved her. More then she knows. That place… it would have screwed her up. If you were out to do what the council would like her to believe, you would have let her go. Neither of us would have seen it coming in time to stop anything. They would have broken her."

Spike looked curiously at the boy, "Sounds like you have some experience with those places."

Pike dropped his head as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Not me personally, but someone very close to me. I know what those places do to a person." He cleared his throat and straitened up then, "Anyway, point is I believe you and more so I owe you."

Spike nodded him seeing where this was going, "Fine. But you can't say anything to her or her watcher." He stepped menacingly close to Pike, "I swear I find out you betray me, I'll rip your head off and drink from your brainstem!"

Pike paled a bit at the imagery but nodded all the same.

"We will meet here tomorrow at midnight got it?" Pike nodded and so Spike stepped away lighting a cigarette he started to walk in the opposite direction of the slayer. "This is gonna be bloody interesting…"


	20. Past, Present, Future?

**Past,Present,Future?**

Previously:

Buffy stared at Spike. Then a look of determination washed over her as she pulled out her stake.

Spike dropped his game face and held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, Buffy. I know how this looks. But there are things about me you need to know first."

"How long?"

"How long what, pet?"

"How long ago were you turned?"

"About 120 years ago give or take."

* * *

Buffy had Spike slammed against a mausoleum wall with a stake over his heart. "I know all about Nicky Wood too!"

Spike roared and threw Buffy off of his person. "You don't know a bloody damn thing Slayer! ... Besides continuing to meet the requirements of her destiny we ran for our lives. At the same time raising Robin…"

"Then where is he? Where is Robin?" Buffy crossed her arms in front of her as if trying to shield herself from the truth. "It seems to me the only person there is to back up your story is conveniently missing."

"Oh yeah he's missing! Council don't have a bloody clue where he is and it's gonna stay that way!"

* * *

Pike sighed, "So English, we meet again."

Spike tried to hide the surprise he felt, "So you recognize me, mate?"

Pike looked him in the eyes, "You saved her. More then she knows. Anyway, point is I believe you and more so I owe you."

"We will meet here tomorrow at midnight got it? I swear I find out you betray me, I'll rip your head off and drink from your brainstem!"

Pike nodded and so Spike stepped away lighting a cigarette he started to walk in the opposite direction of the slayer. "This is gonna be bloody interesting…"

* * *

Now we continue…

* * *

As he was told to Pike arrived at the graveyard at midnight. Spike was already there pacing and smoking like maniac. As soon as Pike got close Spike started walking towards the cemetery gates, "Lets go, we only have so many hours before dawn."

After tossing Pike's duffle bag in the trunk with his own, Spike got in the driver's side ready to go. They drove till just before dawn. Only time they stopped was to get gas. The car was quiet with the exception of the radio. They traveled north and stopped just outside San Francisco to get a hotel room.

Spike got a double bed instead of separate rooms, so he could keep an eye on Pike. He wanted to be sure he wasn't making contact with anyone. Spike tossed his own duffel bag on the bed by the door. Leaving Pike the other one further inside the room and so putting himself between Pike and the door. As they settled in with no radio for distraction Pike finally had enough of the silence. "Are you going to tell me where it is we are going?"

"No."

Pike sighed, "Will you at least tell me how long you think this will take?"

Spike looked at him for a moment then shrugged, "Another night of driving then we wait."

"Wait?"

"For Robin to arrive. You didn't think I was taking you to him? Do I look bloody stupid? No, we have a place we meet." Spike shucked off his boots and laid on the bed, "Now if you don't mind I need sleep."

Pike nodded and followed suit in the other bed. He looked over at Spike who had his eyes closed, but without him breathing Pike didn't know if he was asleep or not. He thought of calling Buffy but thought better of it. He didn't want Spike to think he was relaying information to her watcher. One thing was for sure Spike was taking great pains to keep Robin's whereabouts a mystery. Which means the kid must mean a lot to the guy.

Finally sleep over took him and the next time he woke up to the sound of the shower going. The room was pitch black except for the thin bit of light coming from the outline of the bathroom door. He got up and looked out the curtains.

The sky was turning dark except for a small line of dusty pink along the horizon, as the last signs of the sun disappeared.

Pike stepped away from the window and retuned to his bed. He sat back against the headboard and picked up the remote for the small TV. Deciding to kill some time till it was his turn for the shower. He flipped around a bit looking for something other then news. He'd just settled on some random movie when the water in the bathroom turned off.

A few minutes later Spike stepped out with his black jeans on. He was toweling off his hair. Dropping the towel on the bed, "See your up, good I didn't have to wake you" He pulled on his black shirt.

Pike clicked off the TV and picked up his own bag. He headed in to the bathroom. By the time he came out again Spike was fully dressed with his hair slick back against his scull. He was just hanging up the phone. Although he was itching to Pike knew better then to ask who Spike had called.

Putting on his trench coat as Pike put on his shoes and his own coat, "I figure we can stop at the diner down the street before we head out."

Pike nodded his consent and they headed out.

* * *

Pike was a bit surprised when Spike ordered food. "I thought you guys just ate blood" he said in a low tone after the waitress walked away with their orders.

Spike shrugged, "I'm not sure about regular vampires, but I'm not completely turned. Don't ask me how, cause I have no clue. All I know is my sire did something wrong when turning me. Maybe it was because she's insane, who knows, but I retained my soul and can still find nourishment in human food. I still need blood but not as much as your average vampire. I can go several weeks before I fall in to blood lust. Where a vampire usually lasts a week maybe two.

Pike nodded glad they were finally conversing about something. "What was it like being turned? If you don't mind talking about it."

Spike opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the waitress arrived with their drinks. Then after she left again, "Don't mind so much as it's kinda fuzzy." He waved his hands in front of him as though to give a visual to the idea. Dropping his hands, "It was like when you have a high fever. Nothin makes much sense. I remember, was slipping in to darkness and fighting to stay. There was someone else there pushing me out but I pushed back. Next thing, I wake up with the mother of all hangovers. Later there is another voice inside my head."

Pike looked confused, "Another voice?"

"My demon. You see when the human soul leaves the body a demon spirit replaces it. And although it has access to my memories it is its own entity. It has its own reactions to things."

"So is it hard to control? I mean it can't like you being a white hat, Is it talking to you now?"

'Uk, humans… they know nothing of what surrounds them. Most of the time walking around in clouds of denial, so when they do look, they ask too many questions' Spike mentally rolled his eyes at the demon's complaining. "Not so hard most of the time, have had a difference of opinion now and again though" Now it was the demon's turn to mentally roll his eyes at William. "For the most part as long as he gets his blood and a spot of violence he is content. As for speaking he tends to keep to himself unless he feels the need to express himself." 'Yes and we then have a nice chat over tea and cakes…' the demon growled sarcastically. Making Spike almost spit out his coffee he'd just taken a sip of.

Pike not knowing what the demon said asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, wrong pipe is all"

"But you don't breath…"

"Still hurts like hell to get hot coffee in your lungs." Right then the waitress appeared with their food. Obviously must have heard the last part of their conversation because she gave them both a strange look as she set down their food.

They chatted about Spike's year abroad and the different things he's picked up over the years. For the most part keeping the subject away Slayers, the Watchers' council and Nicky & Robin Woods.

* * *

Back on the road things were a little easier. They chatted about random stuff. And listened to the radio. Pike even managed to get Spike to listen to something other then Punk or Classical. Talk about your weird mixtures of taste. Alternative and some heavy rock, seemed like a nice middle ground for them.

Finally they crossed the Oregon border. Things began to get tense between them again as Spike stopped talking. They pulled up to a hotel and again Spike got one room with double beds. This time as soon as they were inside Spike picked up the 

phone. He dialed then listened. Then he dialed a few more numbers and listened again. Hanging up he sighed. "We will be meeting him tomorrow night."

Spike then again took the bed by the door but this time instead of going to sleep he turned on the TV. Pike settled himself on his own bed figuring the sooner he got to sleep the sooner the tension in the room will go down.

Pike once again woke to the shower going. But this time there was still light coming from the edge of the curtains. He looked at the clock. Three more hours till sunset.

Spike turned off the water and reached for a towel. As he dried himself he could hear movement in the other room. Pike was up. Grabbing his clean jeans he brought with him he put them on. Then he tried toweling as much water out of his hair as he could. The drier the hair the better his gel held. He wanted his hair slicked back before his curls made themselves too well known.

Pike took his turn in the shower. When he came out Spike was fully dressed with his hair slicked back. He was pacing and mumbling to himself. Then as if he felt eyes on him he stopped and looked at Pike. "We will leave at sundown." He walked over to his bed and forced himself to sit.

Pike got the rest of his things together then he too sat on his bed. "So this place we are meeting him…"

Spike was quiet a moment then said, "A graveyard."

* * *

After the sun set they indeed made their way to a cemetery. It had tall gray stone walls. Pike looked at Spike, "So where's the gate?"

Spike smashed out the cigarette he'd been smoking, "Gate's locked. We're goin over the wall."

Pike looked up the wall of smooth cement a good four to five feet over his head. Not single feet hold in sight. "And how would we be doing that?"

"I'll give you a boost."

Pike still looked unsure, "and how will you be getting up?"

"Don't worry about me." He stepped up by the wall and interlocked his fingers to make a foot hold for Pike to use to boost himself up.

Pike shrugged and put his foot in Spike's hands and pushed himself upward as Spike hefted his weight upwards sending Pike almost flying to the top of the wall. He grabbed on and straddled the wall.

Spike then took half a step away from the wall and jumped up catching the top of the wall and easily flipping himself upward to land gracefully on his feet at the top. Spike then held out a hand and helped balance Pike, as he took a standing position on the wall.

Now Pike looked down. "Ok, now how do we get down?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Spike threw him over his shoulders like a sack of flour and jumped down to land agilely on his feet below. He then unceremoniously dropped Pike to the ground.

"Oof! You know you should warn a guy before doing that!" grumbled Pike as he picked himself up off the ground.

But Spike wasn't listening he just walked onwards leaving Pike to follow. Stopping in front of one grave he spoke again, "We wait here"

Pike looked at the grave and wondered who Nicky W. Winters was. They had waited in silence for a few minutes Pike got twitchy and walked off a little ways.

Turning back and looking Spike had not moved from where he stood. Pike was about to walk back when a large man came out of the shadows near Spike. Spike turned to look and the big guy punched him in the jaw.

Pike ran to help when the guy's next action stopped him cold in his tracks the guy then hugged Spike. "What the hell?"

The big man let Spike go and stood menacingly in front of him as if to protect Spike from Pike. Ok, now Pike was really confused.

Spike spoke up, "Robin this is Pike. Pike, Robin Woods."

"Ok, that explains the hugging what was the whole punching thing about?" Pike asked desperate to make sense of everything.

"I should kick his ass all over this cemetery! Six letters in the last three and a half years! You promised to keep in touch. Not one of them had a return address!" Robin looked really scary when pissed off!

Spike looked guilty, "I wasn't in good place. I couldn't…"

"You couldn't what? You think I was all flowers and sunshine? I just lost my mother to those sick bastards! Then you ship me off to college and just forget about me…"

Spike looked surprised, "I never forgot about you! I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want to drag you down in the dark with me!"

Robin looked sad, "That's not what it felt like to me. I was like my mom was gone. Why bother with her kid anymore…"

Spike hugged Robin, "I loved your mum like a sister. You're like my nephew. You're family. I would never forget about you. I just wanted you to have a life of your own. Your mum and I always felt bad not bein able to give you a proper home. Always on the move…"

Robin stepped back out of the embrace and started to get angry again, "You stop right there! I loved my childhood. I got to see more things by age nine then most people do in a life time! Yeah it was a struggle at times but I never felt cheated in any way. I got my mom a hell of a lot longer then I would have if she stayed with those bastards! I have you to thank for that. Because I honestly think she would not have had the strength to leave them on her own…"

Spike shook his head, "Never underestimate you mum. She was a spit-fire from day one! Showed no fear when she first met me knowing what I was. In fact she made it clear should the need arise she would have no problem staking me!"

Pike cleared his throat, "Well, as much as I hate to break up this family reunion, but can we hash out the details elsewhere? This venue is not the most relaxing…"

It was agreed. They left out the back entrance and Robin gave then a lift around front to Spike's car. While Pike complained about the fact they hadn't needed going over the wall. Spike played it off as if he didn't know about the back entrance. In all honesty he just wanted to be sure they were not followed as this was a rather large cemetery.

* * *

They decided to get something to eat while they talked. Pike heard all kinds of stories of Robin's childhood. There was laughter and some sadness when Nicky came up. But all and all they seemed very close. Then just as they were finishing up, Robin asked, "So when do we head out?"

Spike arched his eyebrow, "We?"

"Yes, I'm taking some time off of school. I arranged it when I got your first call."

Spike shook his head, "No, This is you Senior year, you can't afford to slack off classes…"

"First off, I wasn't exactly in a socializing place when I started college all I had was my school work. I already have my graduating credits so this was my year to have fun. All my classes are no brainer classes. As I said I have my graduating credits, and I do expect you to attend my graduation. But I can afford a couple weeks away from class and just so you didn't protest I already cleared it not only with the teachers of those classes but the councilor as well. I'm not the first student ever to need time away…."

"Ok ok ok! I get it. What about the fact that I live in the same town as the active slayer? The watcher council is only so blind…"

Robin hit the table top, "Screw them! I'm an adult now. What I do is my call. You can either be ok with this or not I don't care I'm going!"

Spike sighed, "Ok, Mr. Adult. But if you get yourself killed you better convince your mom to haunt someone else cause did the best I could!"

Robin smirked, "Yeah like she'd listen to me…"


	21. Loosing Control

**A/N** I have had some offers for Betas. I would like to take up one of those offers. I tried getting by on my spell and grammar check but it looks as if that isn't cutting it. Just keep this in mind. I have a real hard time with spelling and grammar so it will take someone with a lot of patience. If you think that is you let me know. My email should be on my profile page. Thank you.

**A/N 2** Some of the dialog in this chapter was taken from Season 1 Episode 12 Prophecy Girl

Last Time...

As he was told to Pike arrived at the graveyard at midnight. Spike was already there pacing and smoking like maniac. As soon as Pike got close Spike started walking towards the cemetery gates, "Lets go, we only have so many hours before dawn."

* * *

After the sun set they indeed made their way to a cemetery. It had tall grey stone walls. Pike looked at Spike, "So where's the gate?"

Spike smashed out the cigarette he'd been smoking, "Gate's locked. We're goin over the wall."

Pike looked up the wall of smooth cement a good four to five feet over his head. Not single feet hold in sight. "And how would we be doing that?"

"I'll give you a boost."

Pike still looked unsure, "and how will you be getting up?"

"Don't worry about me." He stepped up by the wall and interlocked his fingers to make a foot hold for Pike to use to boost himself up.

Pike shrugged and put his foot in Spike's hands and pushed himself upward as Spike hefted his weight upwards sending Pike almost flying to the top of the wall. He grabbed on and straddled the wall.

Spike then took half a step away from the wall and jumped up catching the top of the wall and easily flipping himself upward to land gracefully on his feet at the top. Spike then held out a hand and helped balance Pike, as he took a standing position on the wall.

Now Pike looked down. "Ok, now how do we get down?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Spike threw him over his shoulders like a sack of flour and jumped down to land agilely on his feet below. He then unceremoniously dropped Pike to the ground.

* * *

Turning back and looking Spike had not moved from where he stood. Pike was about to walk 

back when a large man came out of the shadows near Spike. Spike turned to look and the big guy punched him in the jaw.

Pike ran to help when the guy's next action stopped him cold in his tracks the guy then hugged Spike. "What the hell?"

The big man let Spike go and stood menacingly in front of him as if to protect Spike from Pike. Ok, now Pike was really confused.

Spike spoke up, "Robin this is Pike. Pike, Robin Woods."

* * *

"What about the fact that I live in the same town as the active slayer? The watcher council is only so blind…"

Robin hit the table top, "Screw them! I'm an adult now. What I do is my call. You can either be ok with this or not I don't care I'm going!"

Spike sighed, "Ok, Mr. Adult. But if you get yourself killed you better convince your mom to haunt someone else cause did the best I could!"

Robin smirked, "Yeah like she'd listen to me…"

* * *

We Now Continue…

* * *

**Loosing Control**

On the way back Spike got jitterier the closer they got to Sunnydale. When they got in to town Spike barreled over the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Catching Pike's look he smirked, "Just letting everyone know I'm back…" Pike shook his head but smiled all the same.

Robin who had been following them in his car pulled over by them. "You guys ok?"

Pike spoke first, "Yeah Spike was just warning the locals of his grand return…"

Robin lifted an eyebrow, that didn't seem the actions of the man he grew up with. For the first time he started to wonder how much did his mother's death change Spike? Spike cleared his throat then backed up off the sign. "We need to get going. Dawn is coming soon." He then turned the car in the direction of his home and dove there in relative silence. Then as they approached his home, "I have a couple guest rooms. If you want to crash here before going to see 

the Slayer."

Pike nodded, "Ok. If that is ok with you."

After they parked and grabbed their things they headed in to Spike's home. It was set up nicely and very clean. The furniture was a dark blue almost black. The walls were bare but on the mantel above the fire place were two photos in a frame. One was of a brunette, suit wearing William standing to the left of Nicky who was holding Robin at his sixth birthday. There was a fourth person on Nicky's right side but they were torn from the picture. The second picture was of bleached Spike with Nicky and what looked like a 16 year old Robin. This photo was a more professional type picture.

Spike showed Pike to one of the guest rooms. It had a twin bed, small night table, small dresser and desk. The walls were and eggshell white and the floor was light brown carpeting.

Then Spike took Robin to the second room. This room was very different then the small guestroom Pike was shown to. This room was bigger; it had a full size bed. The walls were a light almost sky blue and the carpet was more plush and dark navy blue in color. The furniture was made of a dark well polished wood. There was a nice sized dresser and small writing desk with a black leather office chair. The bed had night stands on either side of it with reading lamps on each. At the foot of the bed was a black trunk with silver trim and locking buckle style latches. The windows had heavy drapes the same color as the carpet.

Robin took one look at the room and smiled. "It looks like the room I had when we lived in Westhaven."

"Said I thought about you. I knew or maybe hoped you'd visit, just…"

Robin stopped him, "I know. That's just it. It's hard for me too. You may think the council has no more interest in you but you don't know that for sure. Especially if you're getting closer to their newest Slayer. I spent the last three years wondering if I would ever see you again. Every time I staked a vampire I would wonder if you were out there fighting or if someone finally got to you."

Spike looked down at the floor. Through all the reasons he had for keeping Robin at a distance he never stopped and looked at it from Robin's point of view. Looks like he earned that punch Robin greeted him with. "Well, no more of that. I'll keep in better contact."

Robin smirked, "You have to now that I know where you live"

Spike returned his smirk before leaving him to get settled in.

* * *

Pike left later that day saying him and Buffy will probably be celebrating his return at the Bronze tonight. He invited Spike and Robin to show.

Robin seemed up going. When they arrived Spike immediately spotted the Slayer and Pike. Across from them were Buffy's two school friends. As Spike and Robin approached Spike's vampire hearing picked up something about an invisible girl. Making him wonder exactly what they had missed while gone.

As they approached he noticed the Slayer and her friends tense as Buffy kept a wary eye on him. When he got to the table he nodded in her direction, "Slayer."

He then turned to Robin, "Robin this Buffy the active Slayer. You met Pike and this…" he motioned to Xander and Willow, "is her fan club, uh, I mean friends."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his comment, "Otherwise known as Xander and Willow." She stood up leveling her gaze on Robin, watching him intently.

"There is no tattoo." Robin smirked.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"If your looking for the tattoo that says; Son of Slayer, there isn't one." He explained.

Buffy blushed slightly and flipped her hair petulantly to cover her embarrassment, "I know that." She then turned to Pike, "Lets dance"

Spike watches the exchange with sight amusement. 'Robin 1 Slayer 0' he thought to himself.

Just as the Slayer and her boyfriend started towards the dance floor the room started to shake. "Under the stairs!" yelled Xander.

The group moved towards the stairs. In the mix Willow tripped just as something fell from the roof. Spike threw himself over Willow and took the brunt of the hit. Robin was by his side trying to help him up but he shoved Willow at him instead, "Get her under the bloody stairs!" Robin did as he was told.

Finally the shaking stopped. The group came over to where Spike was. Willow was the first to speak, "Y-you saved me!"

"No problem, ducks." He got to his feet. "Now I remember why I hate California."

Everyone decided it was time to head home.

On their way out Spike sensed his Sire nearby. What could that barmy bint be up to now? He sent Robin back to his place saying he had something to take care of. He came across Drusilla spinning and giggling like a child. She held a doll close to her chest.

Creeping closer he heard her start to speak to someone Spike could not see. "Oh, Ms. Edith. It's almost here. The stars call to Master. Soon He shall kill the sunlight and bring eternal night. It is written to be so! She will come because it is written. She will come and she will die! Bye bye 

Slayer…" Drusilla began to giggle again.

Spike had no clue what the demented vampire was talking about. Who was she talking to? Something was written about the Slayer? A prophecy maybe? There is only one person he could think of who would know. Tomorrow Spike was going to pay a visit to the watcher. He crept away not seeing the smile Drusilla sent in the direction he'd been hidden before she disappeared in to the shadows.

* * *

The next day he made his way through the sewers. He had told Robin where he was going and for him to stay away, that he would fill him in later. Spike didn't want Robin anywhere near the watcher.

He took the sewers to the access in the school basement. He then made his way to the school library where he'd heard Pike mention the Slayer's watcher worked as the librarian. He must admit not a bad cover. Gives the watcher quick contact to both the Slayer and the books he would need to do his job.

He entered what looked like an empty library. Spike walked in side. Spotting the open door of the office, he peeked in to see a very rumpled looking man worrying over an open book. "Must be the watcher. Only a watcher can get that bothered over something in a book."

Giles jumped at the sound of Spike's voice, "Who are you?" He looked Spike over then the pieces fell into place, "Your Spike aren't you?"

Spike inclined his head in recognition, "I believe you know me better as William DeWinters." Spike said with a more cultured ascent to match Giles.

Giles nodded as he felt around behind him. Spike smirked and reached around him and picked up the cross off his desk and held it up to him "Is this, what you're searching for?"

Giles paled a moment then sighed and pulled off his glasses and started to polish them. "Ah, yes, I remember reading about your immunity to crosses and Holy Water. I must admit I was a little skeptical."

Spike tossed the cross down, "Doesn't matter. I'm not here to kill you. In fact, if it were not for the fact you are the most likely person to answer my questions, then I wouldn't be in the same room with you…ever."

"Really?" Giles tone said he didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. Instead of settling on either Giles asked his own question, "What do you want from me?"

"I came across some information. About the Slayer going to the master. Said something about it being written. I'm thinking maybe a prophecy… Does this sound familiar?"

Spike watched as the man in front of him went pale again and started to clean his glasses even more furiously.

"Yes, actually," He reached over and pulled the book he was looking at when Spike came in. "The translation…"

Spike cut him off, "I can read it." Giles looked mildly surprised but then just nodded. Spike read the passage, "Bugger me…" he shook his head.

"I've been looking for a loop hole or something…"

Spike pushed the book away, "Prophecies have been broken before… It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yes true, Buffy herself has thwarted a few, but this is different. This is the Codex there is not one prophesy in here that does not come to pass! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the master and she will die." Giles started to worry his glasses again.

Spike was about to remind him there was a first time for everything, when they heard a strangled laugh behind them. They turned to see Buffy step away from the door. Pausing only to exchange a look of 'oh damn' before following her out to the main library.

Buffy stops walking and faces them, "So that's it huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, the next one's called." She pauses, "I wonder who she is." Her eyes swing to Giles, "Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"

Giles shoved his glasses back on. "Buffy I…"

"They say how he was gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt?" Buffy's voice sounded like a child as tears started to fall from her eyes. Giles reaches out to her but she jerks away, "Don't touch me! Where you even gonna tell me?"

Stepping back Giles ran his hand threw his hair, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to. That there was… someway around it. I…"

Buffy swiped her tears away, "I have a way around it! I quit!"

Spike decided to speak up, "Didn't we go through this once, pet? Quitting your calling is not that simple…"

Buffy rounded on him, "I'm making it that simple. I quit! I resign, I-I'm fired, You can find someone else to stop the master from taking over!"

Giles sighed, "I'm not sure we can…all the signs indicate…"

"The signs?!" Buffy throws a book at Giles, "READ ME THE SIGNS!" Throws another book at 

him, "TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOUR SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!"

"No, I don't suppose I am…" Giles said sadly as he once again reached for his glasses.

Spike decided to cut in before she beamed her watcher a good one. "Calm down Slayer. I know you're scared…"

"What do you care?" she shot back, "You're never gonna die!"

"That's a load of bullocks Slayer and you know it! You act as if we're gonna hand you over and watch you die! Your damn Watcher hasn't said anything because he's trying to find another way. So stop crying like a bledin child and help him find another way!"

"That's out of line…" Giles started but was cut off.

"Shut Up!" Buffy yelled at Spike, "You don't know me! You're not the one that is going to die!" she started crying again, "I'm 16 years old…"

Spike calmed down a bit, "I know. Some where only 14 when they died. It's hard and not bloody fair, but if you give up because of something written in a book…"

But Buffy just reached up and yanked off her cross and shook her head. She dropped it to the ground, "I can't do it…" She looked at Giles "I'm sorry I just can't…." she then turned and ran from the library.

Spike shook his head and he too walked out, "Hell with this… I have another way."

* * *

He was checking out the underground church ruins. He knew that is where he would find the Master. His demon had been twitchy from the moment he decided to take out the old bat himself saying it was a very bad idea. Something about being head of the line giving him control over those sired to it. But William was determined to do this. The Slayer was right she was only 16. He couldn't blame her for flipping out.

Of course Robin insisted on helping him. And as he didn't know how many vamps might be left behind to keep the old goat company he knew he could use the help. He scouted out what he could and found the place had been pretty deserted. He sent Robin to drop off that info to Giles then meet him back here. They were not here they had to be somewhere and if anyone could suss out where the Watcher should be able to. Hopefully it would be within the capability of his misfit team of Slayer supporters to take care of until he was done with the Master.

He was waiting just outside the lair when Buffy approached she was dressed in a beautiful white gown. At first he thought he was seeing things but after blinking a few times he realized she was 

actually there, "Not that I'm complaining, and I love the dress an all, but I thought you quit, luv?"

Buffy raised her chin, "I'll admit I lost it when I heard the prophecy, but I can't just let them have the world." She sighed, "Obviously you couldn't either"

Spike nodded, "No one would blame you for quitting…"

"I would"

Spike nodded. That's when he noticed the kid she was holding hands with, "Who's the rug-rat?" he didn't hear a heart beat on the kid.

The kid just pushed passed him and continued to pull the Slayer along. Spike shrugged and fell in to step with her, "You do realized the kid isn't alive"

Buffy nodded, "He's the anointed one. His job is to take me to the Master"

"Well, if I knew it was such a formal event I would have dressed up and brought a date too…" Spike snarked.

The place looked empty at first. Then his voice carried threw the place, "Ah, the Slayer… and a friend? Now this just got interesting…" He seemed to sniff the air, "Your of my line…" then he smiled, "Ah you're the pathetic creature Drusilla sired, or should I say attempted to Sire. Tisk tisk tisk, you should have learned from your sire, to respect your clan's elders! Did you really think you could stand against me without consequence?! KNEEL!"

To Spike and Buffy's surprise, Spike dropped to one his knee. "Buggering hell!"


	22. Consequences

**A/N** I would like to welcome and thank Dramionelurver who is my new beta. Hopefully this will increase the quality of my work.

**A/N 2** Some of the dialogue is taken from Season 1 Episode 12 Prophecy Girl

* * *

Last time…

* * *

Robin stopped him, "I know. That's just it. It's hard for me too. You may think the council has no more interest in you but you don't know that for sure. Especially if you're getting closer to their newest Slayer. I spent the last three years wondering if I would ever see you again. Every time I staked a vampire I would wonder if you were out there fighting or if someone finally got to you."

Spike looked down at the floor. Through all the reasons he had for keeping Robin at a distance he never stopped and looked at it from Robin's point of view. Looks like he earned that punch Robin greeted him with. "Well, no more of that. I'll keep in better contact."

Robin smirked, "You have to now that I know where you live"

* * *

Just as the Slayer and her boyfriend started towards the dance floor the room started to shake. "Under the stairs!" yelled Xander.

The group moved towards the stairs. In the mix Willow tripped just as something fell from the roof. Spike threw himself over Willow and took the brunt of the hit. Robin was by his side trying to help him up but he shoved Willow at him instead, "Get her under the bloody stairs!" Robin did as he was told.

Finally the shaking stopped. The group came over to where Spike was. Willow was the first to speak, "Y-you saved me!"

"No problem, ducks." He got to his feet. "Now I remember why I hate California."

* * *

Spike pushed the book away, "Prophecies have been broken before… It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yes true, Buffy herself has thwarted a few, but this is different. This is the Codex there is not one prophesy in here that does not come to pass! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the master and she will die."

…

But Buffy just reached up and yanked off her cross and shook her head. She dropped it to the ground, "I can't do it…" She looked at Giles "I'm sorry I just can't…." she then turned and ran from the library.

Spike shook his head and he too walked out, "Hell with this… I have another way."

* * *

Buffy raised her chin, "I'll admit I lost it when I heard the prophecy, but I can't just let them have the world." She sighed, "Obviously you couldn't either"

Spike nodded, "No one would blame you for quitting…"

"I would"

…

The place looked empty at first. Then his voice carried threw the place, "Ah, the Slayer… and a friend? Now this just got interesting…" He seemed to sniff the air, "You're of my line…" then he smiled, "Ah you're the pathetic creature Drusilla sired, or should I say attempted to sire. Tisk tisk tisk, you should have learned from your sire, to respect your clan's elders! Did you really think you could stand against me without consequence?! KNEEL!"

To Spike and Buffy's surprise, Spike dropped to one knee. "Buggering hell!"

* * *

We Continue…

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

Spike raged against the hold his demon was commanding over him but it was no use. Suddenly Drusilla came from the shadows, "He knows! He knows who holds Daddy! Make him tell! Make him give Daddy back!"

Then the Master spoke, a growling language emerging from his lips that William didn't recognize, but one the demon inside did. And before he could even begin to resist, the name of the family in possession of the crystal that confined Angelus slipped from his lips. Filled with disappointment and self-hatred, Spike cursed the demon within him as he battled the desire to rip his own tongue out. Meanwhile, with a clapping of her hands, Drusilla wasted no time rushing to find those who held her precious sire.

At that very moment, a crossbow bolt flew through the air towards the Master. Not ten centimeters from his heart, the ancient vampire easily caught the lethal weapon in his grasp before its impact. "Oh, you need not try for my attention; I have not forgotten about you my dear," he sneered at the blonde Slayer.

"Spike, snap out of it!" Buffy begged, her voice tinged with fear. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to quickly reload the crossbow, but just as she raised it again to fire, she found the Master on top of her and the weapon smacked from her hands. Immediately, she felt his cold hands wrap around her throat. Instinct took over as she swung up her arm, knocking his hand away and turns to run. She doesn't get far when she finds herself frozen in place. The Master's face was covered in a satisfied grin as his hand hovered in the air, commanding his hypnotic thrall that invaded her body. Her eyes widen as he begins to approach her, making slow twisting motions with his hand, until his body mere centimeters from her own. Buffy's breaths were coming in quick repetition, and she gulped loudly as he began to speak.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me." The Master's words were dripping with a cold amusement, his face twisted with a sardonic grin. "But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." He leaned closer to her neck, his voice drops to a whisper, "You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!"

Still, Buffy could not move. Fear filled her body and dragged down her feet to the ground like iron weights. A moment of silence, only broken by the continued sounds of Buffy's desperate panting, was all the Master bothered to wait before lowering his fangs into the pulse point on the base of her neck. The pattern of pants were suddenly broken as Buffy let out a gasp, her eyes widening even more as the Master began to pull a mouthful of blood from her body.

Something inside William stirred in rebellion against the demon that kept him captive, that made him watch as the blonde Slayer was bitten and her life force drained. With a loud roar, he tore himself from the ground and thrust away the demon's control, rushing towards the Master and knocking him away from Buffy. After only a few slips of Slayer blood, the substance being so potent that it had already begun to infuse extra strength and power into his veins, the Master furiously fought back, delivering a backhand to his young great-grandchilde that sent the blonde flying across the room.

Leaving the Slayer to collapse into a puddle of water face first, the Master started towards the rebellious, unusual vampire, intend on teaching a well-deserved lesson.

At that very moment, in rushed Robin, Xander and Pike faithfully in tow. Quickly surveying the scene, he nodded over to Buffy's fallen body, "Take care of her, I'll help Spike."

As the two younger boys rushed to their friend, Robin held his axe high, charging towards the old vampire. Stronger and quicker, the Master caught it mid-swing, twisting his arm to shove it back towards Robin, slamming him in the face. But it was enough; by that time Spike had managed to get to his feet again. Thoughts streamed through the blonde's head. He knew that the Master was older, he knew that his strength and agility would be increase ten-fold by the high of Buffy's blood running through his system, but Spike also knew that he had trained with Slayers for years, had fought against some of the toughest baddies out there, and had experimented with more weapons that the confined Master.

Grasping onto the hope that his superior fighting skills might give him the upper hand, Spike rammed his fist into the side of the Master's head, foot quickly following into his back, shoving the vile creature away from Robin. With an alarming speed, the Master spun around and caught himself, arms and feet joining Spike's in a blur of blows. Unfortunately, his own body was the only weapon Spike had available to him, and that could only last for so long. Soon, the enhanced-powers of the Master pushed Spike over the edge. Literally. Stumbling off a small platform of rock, Spike found himself suddenly at the mercy of the crazy old vampire.

One of the Master's hands caught his arms behind his back, the other grabbing a fist of bleached hair and pulling back, forcing eye contact. "You impudent useless traitor!" he snarled, tilting Spike's head as he prepared to finish the fight, "I should've ripped your head from your body a long time ago!"

Before the Master could act on his words, Robin – who had recovered from the facial blow and retrieved his axe – swung the large blade of metal diagonally into the vampire's arm, forcing him to let go of Spike to avoid the attack. He used the loss to his advantage and pushed out towards Robin, hoping to knock over the boy, but Robin knew it was imperative that he stay firm on his feet. He swiftly jumped aside, wincing as he heard Spike's body hit the ground. Not letting his friend's condition distract him, Robin immediately focused on the ancient vampire in front of him, raising his axe once again.

However, as Robin rushed towards him, the Master's quick reaction allowed him to easily sidestep his attacker and grab the young man by the back of his neck. Pain gripped Robin's body as he was raised into the air, the sharp claws of the Master digging deep into his skin, causing red blood to flow freely. Snatching the axe with his other hand, the Master furiously he ripped it from Robin's grasp, pulling back to swing its sharp blade towards the human's body.

"NO!" cried out Spike, who had straighten himself up just in time to see the Master deliver the metal into Robin's side. Before the bleach blonde could do anything else, the Master had dropped Robin's body and stepped casually over it. Spike hurried to his friend, ignoring the Master as he walked away. The ancient vampire's next words didn't even penetrate the cloudy mist that fogged Spike's brain, and the Master grinned triumphantly, "If you don't mind, I have a Hellmouth to open…"

Tears welled up in Spike's eyes as he lifted Robin's head into his lap. "No, no, no…" Spike barely registered the now revived Slayer stand up. It seemed that while Robin and Spike had been battling the Master, Xander and Pike had been busy performing CPR on the Slayer.

But Spike could barely process that information. He was focused on Robin's heartbeat. He could hear it. It was there. But it was slow and very weak.

Lines of tears now layered Spike's face, as broke off the axe's handle, holding the blade steady in his strong grip to be sure it did not twist or move inside Robin's body and cause even more damage. Swiftly sitting up for a fraction of a second, he shrugged off his jacket and then removed his shirt. Expertly wrapping the fabric of his shirt around the blade to keep it as still as possible, he laid his jacket over Robin's body before gently lifting the boy. Robin let out a hiss of pain but did not open his eyes. "Hold on…" Spike begged.

As he stood, Robin cradled carefully in his arms, Spike's eyes met Buffy's. She nodded, "Get him to the hospital, I'll take care of bat face…"

From the calmness in her voice and the power that now radiated from her being, he had no doubt she would do just that. Without another word, Spike took off running as fast as he could without doing further harm to Robin.

* * *

He burst in to the emergency room screaming for a doctor. There was a rush as a gurney was pulled up to him and Robin was swiftly taken from his arms and placed on the white sheets, leaving Spike holding his coat. As they pulled Robin away, Spike followed. The group working with speed to save Robin paid him no mind. So Spike continued to trail after the boy until they reached the emergency operating room doors, where he was headed off by a brunette nurse. She wouldn't move.

When she spoke, her eyes were full of sympathy and resolve, "I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in here. You'll have to wait outside."

"No!" his demon surged forth, even it too scared to leave Robin's side. At the sound of the frightened nurse's gasp at his now disfigured face, Spike reeled his demon back, his game face slipping away. Quickly, but gently, William spoke with the demon, knowing he would just be in the way if he insisted on this course of action. Still scared out of his mind, Spike backed away from the now pale nurse and retreated to the waiting area.

A few hours and a pack of cigarettes later, the doctor finally came out to speak with Spike, "Are you a relative?" he asked.

"Closest he's got." Spike responded solemnly, voice scratchy after such a long period of silence.

The doctor seemed to accept the answer, "He's alive. Things are still critical at this stage, but we've done everything we can for now. The rest is up to him."

Spike nodded, "Can I see him?"

"You can see him for a minute or two. He's not conscious and he needs his rest." Turning on his heels, the doctor then led him to the room where Robin was staying. The boy Spike had spent so many years with was hooked up to several machines monitoring his condition, an IV dripping rhythmically in to his veins. Spike swallowed against the huge lump in his throat. Good thing he didn't need to breathe, because, right now, he didn't think he could with the dull ache in his chest.

After the doctor left them for some privacy, Spike stood there for a few moments, before he spoke, his voice strained, "I'm… I'm so sorry. So sorry. I promised to always keep you safe… I should have known better then to let you help me with the bloody Master. And now because of my own sodden stupidity thinking I could face the head of my line… I just… I never felt like just another bloody vampire. Tonight I showed how wrong I was. And you and the Slayer paid." Spike rubbed his eyes trying to grind away the tears. Dropping his hands, he continued, "I want to be here when you wake. Cause I know you will. You're a fighter, like your mum. But I have to go before my mistake claims more lives. That wanker Angelus can not be allowed to walk again. I have to go stop that nutter known as my sire before she finds the family…"

The nurse poked her head in, "Sorry, sir, I must ask you to leave now. The patient needs his rest."

Spike nodded, and then turned back to Robin, "You hold in there, I'll be back soon. I promise."

* * *

He stood before the Slayer's house in indecision. Finally he swiftly and silently climbed up the tree to the second level of the house, making his way to what his nose informed him was the Slayer's window. Pausing, Spike tapped softly on the wooden panel on the side of the open window. Peeking inside the dark room, he saw that the Slayer didn't stir. Silently, he slipped inside and crept over to her bed. "Slayer?" he reached out to shake her awake when he suddenly found himself on his back, the slayer straddling him with a stake to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing here Spike?!" She whispered angrily, not seeming to notice she was still straddling the blond vampire in her short silk night gown.

For the first time Spike saw more then a young girl, or a Slayer. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and the right strap of her night gown had fallen off her shoulder. Afraid his body was about to react to their peculiar position, he quickly cleared his throat, "Uh, maybe we should discuss this standing up, pet."

Only at his words did their position strike her, and with a deep blush brushing over her face, she immediately raised up off of Spike. Trying to cover her embarrassment, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "An I repeat, why are you here?"

Spike slowly got up from the ground. Ashamed of himself, he didn't make eye contact. He had other things to deal with, pressing, important, end of the world things, and here he was admiring how attractive the Slayer looked, "I… I have to go. Angelus can't be allowed to be free. But Robin…"

Suddenly remembering the flee of the vampire to the hospital earlier, the look on the Slayer's face softened, her voice calmed, "How is he?"

"He's alive. But he still hasn't woken up. They said they did all they could, rest is up to him." He sighed, "I normally would be by his side every bloody second, everything else be damned. But I know what Angelus was, what he would be again, most likely worse than after being locked away for so long. I have to go, I have to…"

"I'll watch out for him." She promised, "I'll visit while you're away."

Spike sighed with relief this time, "Thank you. Don't… Don't tell your watcher where he is," He held up his hand to ward off her protest, "I know you trust him. But I know watchers; he would be obligated to report it to the council. You would just be saving him that conflict."

Buffy grudgingly nodded, "Fine, but only till you get back."

Spike nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He then moved towards the window, "Thanks Slayer…" He climbed out onto the roof, and just as he was about to leap off, Buffy called out, "Spike!" Spike turned and lifted his eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. Buffy smiled softly from her place by the window, "Good luck." He smiled back and nodded once again, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N** I know it's short but I wanted to make the next part separate. Someone new is joining the mix, can you guess who? I'm sure you can! Please review…


	23. Ties Past

**A/N** Sorry this took so long but I was away attending Baycon, which is a sci-fi con that I attend every year and even after returning home it took a few days to get situated

**A/N** Sorry this took so long but I was away attending Baycon, which is a sci-fi con that I attend every year and even after returning home it took a few days to get situated. Anyway, here it is the next installment of ADB… Once again the lack of spelling/grammar errors and added finesse is thanks to my wonderful beta, Dramionelurver.

* * *

_Last Time…_

* * *

Spike raged against the hold his demon was commanding over him but it was no use. Suddenly Drusilla came from the shadows, "He knows! He knows who holds Daddy! Make him tell! Make him give Daddy back!"

Then the Master spoke, a growling language emerging from his lips that William didn't recognize, but one the demon inside did. And before he could even begin to resist, the name of the family in possession of the crystal that confined Angelus slipped from his lips. Filled with disappointment and self-hatred, Spike cursed the demon within him as he battled the desire to rip his own tongue out. Meanwhile, with a clapping of her hands, Drusilla wasted no time rushing to find those who held her precious sire.

* * *

Something inside William stirred in rebellion against the demon that kept him captive, that made him watch as the blonde Slayer was bitten and her life force drained. With a loud roar, he tore himself from the ground and thrust away the demon's control, rushing towards the Master and knocking him away from Buffy. After only a few slips of Slayer blood, the substance being so potent that it had already begun to infuse extra strength and power into his veins, the Master furiously fought back, delivering a backhand to his young great-grandchilde that sent the blonde flying across the room.

Leaving the Slayer to collapse into a puddle of water face first, the Master started towards the rebellious, unusual vampire, intend on teaching a well-deserved lesson.

At that very moment, in rushed Robin, Xander and Pike faithfully in tow. Quickly surveying the scene, he nodded over to Buffy's fallen body, "Take care of her, I'll help Spike."

…

"NO!" cried out Spike, who had straighten himself up just in time to see the Master deliver the axe into Robin's side. Before the bleach blonde could do anything else, the Master had dropped Robin's body and stepped casually over it. Spike hurried to his friend, ignoring the Master as he walked away. The ancient vampire's next words didn't even penetrate the cloudy mist that fogged Spike's brain, and the Master grinned triumphantly, "If you don't mind, I have a Hellmouth to open…"

* * *

Spike rubbed his eyes trying to grind away the tears. Dropping his hands, he continued, "I want to be here when you wake. Cause I know you will. You're a fighter, like your mum. But I have to go before my mistake claims more lives. That wanker Angelus can not be allowed to walk again. I have to go stop that nutter known as my sire before she finds the family…"

The nurse poked her head in, "Sorry, sir, I must ask you to leave now. The patient needs his rest."

Spike nodded, and then turned back to Robin, "You hold in there, I'll be back soon. I promise."

* * *

"He's alive. But he still hasn't woken up. They said they did all they could, rest is up to him." He sighed, "I normally would be by his side every bloody second, everything else be damned. But I know what Angelus was, what he would be again, most likely worse than after being locked away for so long. I have to go, I have to…"

"I'll watch out for him." She promised, "I'll visit while you're away."

Spike sighed with relief this time, "Thank you. Don't… Don't tell your watcher where he is," He held up his hand to ward off her protest, "I know you trust him. But I know watchers; he would be obligated to report it to the council. You would just be saving him that conflict."

Buffy grudgingly nodded, "Fine, but only till you get back."

Spike nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He then moved towards the window, "Thanks Slayer…" He climbed out onto the roof, and just as he was about to leap off, Buffy called out, "Spike!" Spike turned and lifted his eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. Buffy smiled softly from her place by the window, "Good luck." He smiled back and nodded once again, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

_Continuing…_

* * *

**Ties Past**

* * *

Spike rushed towards his goal. The Council, and in extension he, kept track of the family and their locations over the years. Unfortunately, that meant Spike had lost contact when he and Nikki left years ago. But pushing his memory to what he last remembered about them, he had a good idea of their general location. Hopefully, that would give him some advantage.

Spike used many of the contacts at his disposal in his fervent search, and ended up at an old, almost monastery style home far from any neighboring dwellings. Supposedly, this was where he was to find the last remaining descendents of the Kalderash clan.

His hope of finding the family first was shattered as he approached the broken doors of the secluded home. By the overwhelming smell of old blood and burnt flesh filling his nostrils, he could tell that quite the fight had broken out. _Drusilla must have descended quickly and in large numbers on the residences of this house…_ he immediately thought. But no, not Drusilla, she couldn't do something like this herself. She must have had help… but from who - Darla! Damn! He forgot about Angelus' sire! Of course, Darla would be the first place Drusilla would head with the information of where to find the wanker!

As the new threat registered in Spike's brain, he continued to cautiously pick through the house. The family had obviously fought back, given their all. There was a lot of unnatural dust all around, along with parts and pieces and corpses of things that were clearly nonhuman. Unfortunately, it seemed that in the end, the mere numbers on Dru and Darla's side must have been too much. From what he could tell, as the vampires kept the barrage consistent from the outside, the other demons broke through the heavy front doors. The other demons immediately set fourth killing all the occupants of the home, finally allowing the vampires entrance after the inhabitants lay dead.

Wary of the litter and the possibility of a threat still within, Spike slowly made his way through the ravaged dwelling. As he did, he noticed something particularly strange: many of the human corpses had been covered with sheets or throw rugs. But why would any demon take the time to cover their carnage? Before he could dwell on this mystery, Spike's attention diverted, his ultra sensitive vampire sense hearing movement in the back of the house. Quickly he moved silently towards the sound to investigate. As he grew closer, he saw faint rays of light coming from around the upcoming corner. He slowed down, but still continued as swiftly as possible as quietly as possible. But as he slipped around the corner, he was suddenly faced with a face full of water, drenching his head and soaking into the clothes on his chest. Wiping the excessive water from his eyes, he immediately found his water wielding attacker. From what he could see in the lantern light, she was a female human in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length brown hair and wide brown eyes. She looked shocked, "I th-thought you were a vam… um … Who are you?" The woman was keeping her distance while still clutching the now empty bottle of holy water desperately to her chest.

Relieved she wasn't a threat, Spike simply smirked in return, "Thanks for the shower, pet. And you're partly right, I am a vampire. But holy water and crosses are a waste on me."

The woman's eyes opened even wider. At first Spike thought she was frightened, and he was just about to reach out and reassure her with what when she yelled excitedly, "William?"

Not expecting this reaction, all Spike could do was raise an eyebrow and nod.

"William DeWinters? Vampire with a soul?!" Spike rolled his eyes and continued to nod, the William part of him feeling embarrassed while his demon preened under the attention. "It's you! You're really real! Oh, of all the stories the elders told I liked yours the best. The way you stood up to three of the highest ranking vampires of your line to avenge the wrongs they committed to our people…" Suddenly she seemed to realize what his presence here meant and with that knowledge her excitement deflated just as quickly as it had bloomed, "Please tell me they didn't get it… Tell me my family didn't die for nothing." Her eyes glistening with tears.

Not able to meet her eye, Spike looked down with a forlorn expression on his face while he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know for sure, pet. Seein as they're not here anymore, money says they got what they came for."

The brunette woman fell against the wall, breaths coming in quick repetition. She stared at her hands for a moment before she covered her face and began to cry. Spike, not sure what to do, stretched out a timid hand and softly patted the woman's shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I fully plan on getting it back. From what I was told, at the time they need it to perform a ritual to retrieve Angelus, simply smashing the stone will not do."

Brushing her tears away the woman started to regain control of herself. She nodded, "Yes, you're right."

Then her eyes widened again, "Oh, no!" she reached over and grabbed a lantern off the table before dashing to the corner of the thrashed room.

For the first time since entering, Spike realized that there was a small room off the back wall whose door had been ripped off its hinges. Inside was naught but an empty pedestal. Setting down the lantern, the woman's fingers seemed to be frantically messing around with the base of the pedestal. All the sudden, a hidden drawer popped open. The woman reached in and retrieved a large old leather bound journal.

"It's still here! They didn't get it!" she held the journal to her chest as she cried out triumphantly. Noticing the curious gaze emitting from Spike's eyes, she swiftly launched into an explanation, "This journal contains the most potent spells created by my ancestors. Including, the restoration ritual for the crystal holding Angelus." She opened the journal and flipped through its pages, "Unfortunately, it's written in a language that few know any more. The only ones I was aware of were my uncle and my older brother. And they would have been here for this…" she gestured to the chaos around them. She bit her lip to keep from crying again. She knew she needed to be strong right now, crying wouldn't help.

Spike quickly spoke up, hoping to reassure her with his words, "We'll suss it out soon enough. For now we should go. Is there… is there anything else you want to get?" he didn't want to leave her all alone in the state she was in, knowing she was at the end of her rope as it was.

The woman shook her head, "No, I'll… When we get back to where I can get a signal on my cell that is, I'll call someone to take care of this." She picked up the lantern and made her way out of the house. Spike followed her to the end of the driveway where her car was parked in the shadows. With a shaky hand she produced keys and opened her trunk. Putting the journal gently inside, she stood there a moment, staring at the object that led to so many of her family members' deaths. Then, with a sudden movement, slammed the trunk shut.

Spike again placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. With a sigh, she gave him a soft smile to show him that she was going to be alright. Searching for a change of subject, Spike grabbed on the first thing that came to his mind, "What is your name?"

The woman looked surprised then laughed lightly, "I'm so rude, and my name is Jenny Calendar." She held out her hand for him to shake. "Or at least, that is the name I teach under."

Spike shook her hand, "You teach?"

Jenny nodded, "Look, it will be daylight soon. There is an inn in town. If we leave now we should get there just before sunrise. They have a small restaurant attached so we can get something to eat while we chat, then get rooms for the day."

Spike nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He headed to his own car, "Lead the way…"

* * *

The two of them sat and talked for quite a while. Jenny had made sure to grab a table far away from any windows or other openings that might let the sun in. As she told her tale, Spike learned how the crystal had been passed down from generation to generation, each clan member charged to watch over it. He learned how Jenny felt the desire as a young girl to see the world, and how her family was completely against it at first. It took her great aunt - who was a seer - to convince the family to let the girl go away to college. After college, Jenny discovered her love of teaching. She adored opening student minds to the wonderful and swiftly growing world of computers.

Jenny's love for computers actually started when she was very young. Although her family was not completely out of date, they had very little use for what they deemed as less useful technology, such as televisions or game stations. But they did embrace helpful technology, like microwaves and washing machines. A single computer was also allowed in the house, but was strictly used for learning purposes. But that had been enough to spark the young girl's interest. Once she was old enough to go away to school, she found she could expand on that interest, so Jenny had immediately dived head first into the world of computers. As she drew closer to graduation, she knew she wanted to attend college and find a career.

Her great uncle, who was currently head of their clan, forbade it. He demanded that she was to return home and start her training, to follow family tradition. But his sister, the seer, pointed out to him that there would be use in having one of their own out in the world. This draw to the modern world Jenny had existed for a reason and should be nurtured, not repressed. So Jenny was allowed to go off to college, but she always made sure she kept in touch with home.

"I never thought I would have to go back. But one day got a call from my aunt telling me that I had to return home immediately or the world would suffer." Jenny spoke as she slowly stirred the spoon in her coffee cup. "I arrived to a sight I never want to see again."

Remembering something that was nagging him, Spike interrupted, "The sheets on the bodies, that was you?"

Jenny nodded slowly. "I couldn't look at them… I-I knew I had to find out what they got a hold of, but I couldn't just leave them like that either…"

Spike nodded. "I understand. Bloody hell… if there is one thing in this world I understand, it is the feeling seeing loved ones…" Spike felt his own throat constrict as the episode with Robin came back full force and in Technicolor in his mind. Spike gritted his teeth and pushed the images away before it melted into a montage of lifeless faces that haunted his memories.

Fortunately Jenny understood and did not push him to continue, she just reached out and squeezed his hand. The two sat in a companionable silence as they came to terms with their individual grief. Finally, they decided it was time to rest. Each went to the hotel and got their own room for the day. That night they would set out to Sunnydale, knowing Darla would seek out the power of the Hellmouth to assist her endeavors.

* * *

Spike's sleep was not an easy one. Jenny's situation stirred a lot of ghosts from their hiding place in his memory. Starting with the death of his mother. Him, standing there, strong, immortal and all he could do was watch her body fail her as she slipped into death's embrace. Moving on to the death of Megan. Soon, the faces were coming fast and hard. Recognizing the chronological pattern, he grew more desperate as the face of Nikki got closer and closer to appearing. Just as it was about to come up there was a loud crack and he heard a voice yelling "Damn it William! Get a grip!"

Panting for air he didn't need, he opened his eyes to see Jenny standing over him, looking quite concerned. He looked around the room. The heavy curtains were still closed and the small bedside lamp was turned on. He focused back to Jenny. "Wh-What…" He sat up, trying to get a grip on where he was and figure out what Jenny was doing standing over him while he was sleeping.

"I could hear you next door; I got the manager to let me inside. You were tossing and turning and screaming and snarling…" Jenny shook her head. "I tried to shake you awake, but when I touched you, you whipped those babies out!" she pointed to his face. Spike reached a hand up and for the first time realized he was in game-face. "So I went with my next instinct, and that was to shock you out of your nightmare."

Spike looked confused then realizing what the crack he heard was, "You slapped me?" Jenny looked away, "Are you completely nutters woman?! What if my demon took that as an attack?!"

Jenny put her hand on her hips and glared at the vampire, "Well, I would have gone and got ice water but I didn't want the manager coming in to investigate and see you like that! You were making enough noise to wake the dead!" then as her words sunk in her lips began to twitch trying to hold back her laughter. Which made it hard for Spike to hold back his own. Soon they were both laughing.

It was still a few hours until sunset, so they went down and had another meal at the restaurant before setting out for Sunnydale. As nice as Jenny was, even her company did not ease the gnawing need to get back to Robin.

* * *

**A/N** Congrats to RabidReject for guessing who our newest character was! Please review I would appreciate it so much!


	24. Letting Go

**A/N** Thanks again for the wait, here is the next installment again checked over by my wonderful Beta; Dramionelurver. I'm sorry if the time between posts is too long but it is hard to find time to write in this mad house when I can concentrate for more than five minutes without being nagged… But I will try harder to lessen the space between posts. Your encouragement helps a lot, and I thank you for that.

* * *

Last Time…

* * *

His hope of finding the family first was shattered as he approached the broken doors of the secluded home. By the overwhelming smell of old blood and burnt flesh filling his nostrils, he could tell that quite the fight had broken out. _Drusilla must have descended quickly and in large numbers on the residences of this house…_

**…**

But as he slipped around the corner, he was suddenly faced with a face full of water, drenching his head and soaking into the clothes on his chest. Wiping the excessive water from his eyes, he immediately found his water wielding attacker. From what he could see in the lantern light, she was a female human in her mid-thirties, with shoulder length brown hair and wide brown eyes. She looked shocked, "I th-thought you were a vam… um … Who are you?"

**…**

"William DeWinters? Vampire with a soul?!" Spike rolled his eyes and continued to nod, the William part of him feeling embarrassed while his demon preened under the attention. Suddenly she seemed to realize what his presence here meant and with that knowledge her excitement deflated just as quickly as it had bloomed, "Please tell me they didn't get it… Tell me my family didn't die for nothing."

"If it's any consolation, I fully plan on getting it back. From what I was told, at the time they need it to perform a ritual to retrieve Angelus, simply smashing the stone will not do."

**…**

"It's still here! They didn't get it!" she held the journal to her chest as she cried out triumphantly. Noticing the curious gaze emitting from Spike's eyes, she swiftly launched into an explanation, "This journal contains the most potent spells created by my ancestors. Including, the restoration ritual for the crystal holding Angelus." She opened the journal and flipped through its pages, "Unfortunately, it's written in a language that few know any more. The only ones I was aware of were my uncle and my older brother. And they would have been here for this…" she gestured to the chaos around them.

**…**

Spike grabbed on the first thing that came to his mind, "What is your name?"

The woman looked surprised then laughed lightly, "I'm so rude, and my name is Jenny Calendar." She held out her hand for him to shake. "Or at least, that is the name I teach under."

Spike shook her hand, "You teach?"

**…**

Spike's sleep was not an easy one. Jenny's situation stirred a lot of ghosts from their hiding place in his memory. Starting with the death of his mother. Soon, the faces were coming fast and hard. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and he heard a voice yelling "Damn it William! Get a grip!"

**…**

"I could hear you next door; I got the manager to let me inside. You were tossing and turning and screaming and snarling…" Jenny shook her head. "I tried to shake you awake, but when I touched you, you whipped those babies out!" she pointed to his face. Spike reached a hand up and for the first time realized he was in game-face. "So I went with my next instinct, and that was to shock you out of your nightmare."

Spike looked confused then realizing what the crack he heard was, "You slapped me?" Jenny looked away, "Are you completely nutters woman?! What if my demon took that as an attack?!"

Jenny put her hand on her hips and glared at the vampire, "Well, I would have gone and got ice water but I didn't want the manager coming in to investigate and see you like that! You were making enough noise to wake the dead!" then as her words sunk in her lips began to twitch trying to hold back her laughter. Which made it hard for Spike to hold back his own. Soon they were both laughing.

* * *

Continuing…

* * *

**Letting Go**

* * *

After getting Jenny settled in his guest room, Spike left her there alone, heading directly to the hospital. He crept around till he found Robin's new room. As he approached the door, he heard a soft murmuring coming from the other side. He paused. The voice was soft and feminine, and though he didn't recognize it straight off and still couldn't identify it, it seemed familiar.

Opening the door as silently as he could, he got a whiff of the person's scent just as he caught sight of the shy form of the Slayer's little female friend. "What are you doing here?" he demanded in a low voice, glancing over to see Robin in the hospital bed, still not conscious.

The girl jumped to her feet and began to squeeze her hands together nervously. "H-hi Spike! I was just spending time with Robin. I was just talking about this book I was reading. The doctor said it's good to talk to him. That it helps the recovery sometimes. You see Buffy, couldn't wait any longer – she had to visit her dad for the summer – and she asked me to visit in her place. But she did tell me about you not wanting Giles to know about Robin. And I swear I didn't say a thing to him! In fact Xander doesn't even know, they think I'm visiting my grandma right now. Which I gotta tell you its hard lying to my best friend but he… tends… to…" She paused as she noticed that Spike had moved closer to her and tilted his head as if he was listening intently for something, "What are you doing?!" She squeaked as he moved closer still.

"Was jus' listening for a heartbeat. How the hell can you talk so bloody long without taking a breath?!" he growled irritably but was really just teasing the shy girl. He knew he made her nervous and found that fact amusing.

The girl blushed, "S-sorry. I-I sometimes tend to ramble when I'm nervous. I can't help it. But hey, at least I can talk right now. Usually around guys I can't speak at all…" catching the laughter in Spike's eyes she realized she was starting to ramble again. So she just bit her lip and grabbed her light jacket, "You know, I should go now… You're here and you need time with Robin."

The laughter fell from Spike's eyes as his attention turned back to the man in the bed, "Yeah, I would like to ask you to still keep this a secret."

The girl nodded, "I will." She smiled warmly at him, "It will be ok."

Spike gave her a small smile and held out his hand to her, "Thank you for watching over him. I owe you."

She blushed lightly as she quickly shook his hand, "No you don't. You saved me at the Bronze remember? Besides, you're kinda like an unofficial Scooby and we Scoobies stick together." With one last smile she left the room.

Leaving Spike to sit by his friend's bedside. Remembering what the girl said about how talking was supposed to be help, he began to tell Robin about his search for the family guarding the crystal and meeting Jenny. Somewhere in his story, he heard a slight change in Robin's breathing. Spike's eyes shot to the man's face as Robin's eyes began to flutter and crack open just a bit. Robin let out a scratchy sound, but Spike couldn't tell if it was a moan or an attempt to speak. But it didn't matter as Spike was already at the door yelling for a doctor.

Immediately, Spike was shooed out of the room until what seemed like an eternity later, when the doctor finally came out to speak with him. "Well, the worst is over. With Mr. Wood out of his coma, the rest is just letting his body finish healing then rebuilding his strength. You can go in and see him but he will still be groggy. And only for a short time; He still needs a good deal of rest. We will keep him in observation a little while longer, just to be sure he doesn't fall back in to a coma. Later, we will transfer him to a regular recovery room. But first things first, go ahead and go in and see your friend."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spike shook the man's hand before making his way back inside the room. The doctor was right; Robin still wasn't fully alert, but he seemed aware of Spike's presence and that was enough. All too soon, the nurse came in to reminder him that Robin needed rest and it was time for him to leave. With a sigh, Spike promised Robin he'd return soon before heading home.

* * *

Spike and his guest – well mostly his guest – decided it would probably be advisable to bring the watcher up to date with things. Jenny pointed out that, after all, if Angelus does get free, the Slayer and her gang would also end up on the front lines, so to speak. As much as Spike disliked the Council and their lackeys, he couldn't argue with that. So the next day, just after sunset, he escorted the Gypsy to the Watcher's place.

Spike knocked on the Watcher's door, waiting for him to answer. The door opened to reveal a surprised Watcher, "Spike! What are you doing here?"

Not one for small talk, Spike got right down to business, "We have a situation. Hate to admit it, but you and yours deserve a heads up."

After introducing Jenny, Spike sat back and let her go over the details with the Watcher. Much to Spike's exasperation, the two seemed to be getting along wonderfully. In fact, they spent as much time flirting as comparing information. Though Jenny was better at it and seemed to have a knack for reducing the watcher's extensive vocabulary to stuttering gibberish.

After a while, Spike had had enough. He excused himself to go see Robin. After what Spike considered too short a visit he was kicked out by some random nurse spurting off about more rest. With Jenny and the Watcher entertaining each other and Robin sleeping, Spike decided to go by the Bronze for a drink. And who should he run into then the newly returned Slayer and her hangers-on.

As soon as he entered the room, Willow spotted him and waved, calling him over. With an exasperated sigh, Spike walked up to the group with a polite nod, though he had immediately felt the thick tension that filled the air when he approached the table. Xander didn't seem to notice him, or chose to simply ignore him. Willow gave him an uneasy smile accompanying her soft hi. Pike nodded in return and said hello. The Slayer herself just shot him a glance, but said nothing and did nothing to otherwise acknowledge his presence.

By then Pike had returned his attention to Buffy, "So you're mad at me? You told me not to go. You said you wanted quality time with your father."

"I'm not mad. You're the one who is all upset because I didn't call you the second I returned to town."

"You've been back two days! If I didn't come to play pool tonight, I still wouldn't know you were back!" Pike looked like he was struggling to keep his cool and not get frustrated. Finally he sighed, all the fight seeming to drain out of him, "I just want to know what's wrong…"

"NOTHING! God! Just stop nagging, nothing is wrong." Buffy got up from her seat, "I want to dance," Pike started to get up when Buffy turned to Xander. "Dance with me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Xander shot Pike an apologetic look and shrugged helplessly as he was dragged along.

Spike looked at the other two people at the table. Both looked shocked and hurt. Pike's eyes narrowed as the two began to dance a little more than friendly. Willow looked like a whipped puppy. Spike knew the girl had a crush on her friend and felt a bit sorry for the girl. Pike turned to Willow and Spike, "I'm outta here…" he grumbled before he turned and walked from the table towards the exit. Not that Spike could blame the guy. Willow gave a half hearted wave to his retreating back before turning to Spike, "You don't have to stay. I'm sure they'll be done dancing soon." She lowered her eyes to the table top as she spoke gently.

That did it. Damn William wouldn't let Spike just walk away from the girl, after all she was the one to watch over Robin in his absence. So he held his hand out to Willow and dismissed her invitation for him to leave by adopting in a more cultured accent and issuing an invitation of his own, "Would the lady care to dance?"

Willow looked up at him in surprise, "Y-you want to dance with me?" Then she looked at the couples out on the floor, her eyes resting on one in particular, "C-cause I don't dance like that…" she objected, but at the same time slipped her hand into Spike's and let him gently tug her to her feet.

"Then we shall show them how a lady dances," He remarked as he led her to the dance floor. They swayed in time to the music, never closer then what would be appropriate. While they danced, Spike tried to put her at ease by asking her about the book she'd been talking to Robin about, sparking a discussion on literature that carried on when the song ended and they headed back to their table. Neither seemed to notice nor care about the sudden departure of the Slayer once she no longer had an audience.

They returned to the table to find a dazed Xander staring off into space. Knowing the two friends probably needed to have a talk, Spike quickly excused himself, taking a rain check on his and Willow's discussion.

* * *

On his way home for the night, Spike decided to swing by the graveyard where the Watcher had mentioned the group had buried the master's bones. He was almost to the tree when he saw the Slayer run off like hell hounds were at her heels. Wondering what had her so spooked, he continued to close in on the Master's final resting place. His eyes landed on the upturned earth from the recently exhumed grave. "Bugger."

Knowing the watcher probably consecrated the ground with holy water, he crouched down over the hole and inhaled deeply through his nose. Immediately, the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. That meant the Master's bones were in the hands of vampires. This in turn, most likely, meant they planned on resurrecting the Master. Watcher need to know about this. Standing back up, Spike made plans to visit Sunnyhell High the following day.

* * *

Spike arrived to find the library empty. He decided to poke around the stacks while he waited. He was caught up in the poetry section when the Library's swinging doors burst open to the Watcher, closely followed by the Slayer's friends who were in full panic mode. Spike stayed where he was and listened.

As Willow, Xander, and Giles entered the library, the red-head declared, "She's possessed!"

Due to lack of choice as the coffee pot in the teacher's lounge was on the fritz, Giles had gotten a soda from the vending machine. Giles, making a face as he opened his soda, responded with a frown, "Possessed?"

Willow continued earnestly, "That's the only explanation that makes any sense. I mean, you should've seen her last night. That wasn't Buffy."

Xander looked offended, "Are we overlooking the idea that she may be very attracted to me?" The others gave him a doubtful look and Xander conceded, "She's possessed."

Giles sighed, "Possessed by what?"

Willow thought hard for a moment before announcing, "A-A-A possessing thing!"

"Well, that narrows it down," Giles shot back sarcastically before taking a sip of his soda and wincing at its sweetness.

Xander jumps in, "Well, you're the expert. Hey, maybe when the Master killed her some... mystical bad guy transference thing happened."

Jumping on Xanders reasoning, Willow exclaimed, "That's what it was! I mean, why else would she be acting like such a - b. i. t. c. h?"

Giles shook his head, "Willow, I think we're all a little too old to be spelling things out."

Xander looked confused, "A bitca?"

Giles, not surprised by Xander's misunderstanding, ignored it. "Yes. I suggest that, uh, the explanation for her behavior may be something more, more mundane."

As the bell rings for class, Xander and Willow remained desperate for answers. Giles turns to the youths, "She may simply have what you Americans refer to as issues. Uh, her experience with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. Well, she was, for at least a few minutes, technically dead. I-I don't think she's dealt with that on a conscious level. She's convinced herself that she's invulnerable... for the very reason that she feels..."

At that moment, Buffy appeared at the Library doors. Xander quickly interrupted the Watcher's explanation. "That's a very interesting point about trout, you just brought up now."

Buffy walked up to them in silence.

Giles, not yet noticing Buffy's appearance, was thrown off. "Trout?" His eyes landed on his approaching slayer, "Trout! Yes, trout, i-is a fish. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Giles questioned, trying to cover his embarrassment at almost being caught discussing the girl before him.

Buffy's attitude was nonchalant "Like a rock. Master's gone."

Giles was not prepared for her words, "I'm sorry?" He asked, hoping he had heard her incorrectly.

Buffy was still eerily calm, "The Master. I went by his grave last night, and they have a vacancy."

'_Well,'_ Spike thought to himself, _'guess this was a waste of a trip. Not that seeing these guys at work wasn't somewhat entertaining. If this is an example of their collective skills, the world is doomed…'_

Giles reached for his glasses, "Good Lord!"

Willow looked pensive, "What would somebody want with Master bones?"

Xander jumped in with ideas, "A trophy, a horrible conversation piece?" Spike rolled his eyes. _'Someone really should smack that boy upside his head. Maybe it will knock his brain in to gear.'_

Buffy spoke up again, and for the first time since she walked in, her voice started to slightly show the panic and fear she was hiding. "They're gonna bring him back. They're gonna bring the Master back to life, and I seem to recall you telling me he was history."

Giles put his glasses back on as he tried to keep his Slayer calm, "Buffy, I-I-I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful."

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning." Buffy responded, her voice hinting at the anger she was holding back.

Willow tried to come to Giles's aid, "Well, Buffy, Giles did bury him and..."

Buffy rounded on the girl with a fury, "Look, this is Slayer stuff, okay? Could we have just a little less from the civilians, please?" She didn't even seem to notice Willow flinch under her attack.

Xander did though, and he quickly spoke up in defense of his best friend, "Okay, that's just about enough!"

Buffy shot Xander a look, and was about ready to tear into him when Snyder walked through the Library doors and interrupted, "I believe some of us have class?" He looked pointedly at the students then turned to Giles, "And some of us have jobs."

Giles spoke first, "Y-yes, well, I'll, uh, I'll see you all, uh, in the library later. We'll, we'll continue this discussion."

"About trout." Willow added helpfully. Under Snyder's watchful eye, the three teenagers left. Snyder stays put, turning to glare at them until they disappear from sight.

Snyder sneered, "There're some things I can just smell. It's like a sixth sense."

Giles, really wanting to be rid of the annoying little man, shot back, "No, actually that would be one of the five."

Snyder just continued on as if the British man hadn't spoken, "That Summers girl. I smell trouble. I smell expulsion, and just the faintest aroma of jail." Spike suppressed a growl. He knew Snyder's type. Weasely little good for nothing that worms his way into a position of power so he can act like a lord over others. Spike repressed the desire to jump out at the little bigot in full game face just to see the little maggot piss himself.

From Giles' tone, his opinion wasn't too far from Spike's, "Well, before you throw away the key, you might consider giving her the benefit of the doubt. She may surprise you."

Snyder completely missed the tone of the Watcher's voice, "You really have faith in those kids, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Weird." With that, Snyder took his leave.

Spike stepped out from behind the stacks, "My, the Slayer is in a mood."

Giles did a double take, "S-Spike? How? When? Why are you here?"

"Articulate as always. Here to give a heads up 'bout the Master but you got the memo. Otherwise I was watching the Slayer go in to full Bitch mode and her bloody friends scrambling to keep up." Spike wandered down to the tables and sprawled out carelessly in a seat.

"Yes, well, she has her reasons…" he argued, obviously offended by Spike's words on Buffy's behalf.

"Calm down Watcher, wasn't criticizin the girl. If anyone knows about anger in the face of death, it's me… 'specialy when it's your own." Spike started messing with his chipped nail polish.

Giles looked thoughtful. "Yes, you would be able to offer a unique perspective to Buffy that the rest of us lack…"

Spike sat up straight, "Whoa, whoa, there Watcher! Don't offer inspirational speeches or a shoulder to cry on anymore. That's her watcher's job! Helpin' to slay and dig up the occasional tidbit of information is all that's bein offered. Ain't gonna get caught up in another Slayer's life."

"That's a little selfish don't you think?"

Spike growled and jumped out of his seat, immediately moving to stand right in the Watcher's face, "Imagin' your Slayer dyin'" Giles was about to protest when Spike cut him off, "No! Jus' do it! Now multiply that about 90 times! Selfish?! It's the only way I can keep myself from walkin' out in to the sun!" Spinning on his heel, Spike turned away and exited the library in a dramatic swirl of black leather, leaving the watcher to contemplate his words.

* * *

Later that night, Spike was on his way to visit the Watcher with a bit of info when he spotted the Slayer stalking down the street in a thunder of righteous glory. He moved to follow her as she stepped up to the door to the Bronze.

"Hey Slayer!" he called to get her attention. But she just shot him a glare before walking inside. "Oh yay, bitchy Slayer, this is gonna be fun…" Spike remarked to himself as he followed her inside.

Coming up behind the blonde girl, Spike leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Why we here?"

Buffy spun around and faced him with anger shining from her eyes, "_I_ am here to save Cordelia. _You_? Obviously can't take a hint." She then turned back to the seemingly empty building.

Buffy slowly walked through the Bronze towards a girl crying in a corner, that looked like Cordelia, at least from the back. When she got closer, she stopped, face twisting in confusion, "That's not Cordelia."

The brunette vampire laughed and turned around in full game face, "Cordelia couldn't make it."

Not one to be thrown off easily, Buffy advanced on the vampire, "Where is she?"

The female vampire continued to taunt her, "I'm not supposed to tell."

Finally Spike spoke up, "What the bloody hell is goin' on here? This reeks trap. But it's all bait, no hook."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "You're right. Why would they just send one?"

Spike frowned. "Just stake the bitch. We gotta get to your Watcher anyway; I got information on the resurrection spell they are using."

Buffy sighed, "Too late, already know they need the person who is connected to him…"

"What you nattering on about? From what I was told they needed the person or persons physically closest to him when his demon was released from its host."

Buffy went white, "S-Stay here and watch her! Don't stake her – we may need her!" Then she took off running.

He was staring off at where the Slayer had just disappeared when he noticed the vampire trying to sneak away. Swiftly, he grabbed her by the back of the neck. "Where do you think your goin?" he demanded, tossing her on to the ground roughly.

"Let me go and I'll show you my gratitude" The vampire purred seductively as she crawled towards Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes at her, "Believe me you have nothing I want or can't get for myself. Now stop degrading yourself and sit there. Otherwise we are going to see how much pain you can take before you dust from it." Thankfully the vampire listened to his threat and sat there quietly.

A little while later the Slayer burst back in to the place and grabbed the vampire and pulled her to her feet. "Where are they?"

Still not answering the blonde's questions, the vampire smirked, "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"As a matter of fact..." Buffy picked up the vampire and flipped her onto a pool table. "...yes." Buffy yanked off her necklace with the silver cross, "But since I'm not gonna kill you any time soon, the question becomes..."She dropped the cross into the vampire's mouth and covered it with her hands, forcing it to stay closed. "...how are we gonna pass the time till then?" The cross burns inside the vampire's mouth, and she shakes her head furiously. After several seconds Buffy pulled the cross back out. "So. One more time…"

* * *

Fortunately, they had arrived in time to save Buffy's friends. The Slayer was a whirling cyclone of death as she cut through the Anointed One's minions like a hot knife through butter. While she did so, Xander and Spike quickly released the others. Unfortunately, the Annoying One had the common sense to skedaddle before the wrath of the Slayer could fall upon him.

As the dusty remnants of the minions settled, Buffy was left to face the last remains of the thing that has been tormenting her every waking moment since the night she died at the Master's hand. With hard, heavy swings of the sledge hammer, the Slayer reduced the Master's bones to dust.

Everyone watched, each with their own thoughts. But only one of them that gazed upon the Slayer could possibly understand. Only one of them had also lost their control and a piece of their self to that monster that night. And with each swing he too silently rejoiced in the splintering and breaking of each bone as it was crushed to powder. With each crushing swing of the Slayer's hammer, he too regained a little of what was taken that fateful night.

As the last of the bones were reduced to dust, the Slayer's friend's surrounded her. Only then did she break down and begin to cry. They started to lead her away when she stopped and looked down at the pile of powder that was the Master. "What about him?"

"I'll take care of it, Slayer" Buffy's eyes met Spike's and in a moment of understanding, she nodded and continued on with her friends. She had her release now he deserved his own. Spike returned home just before dawn, having made sure the Master was so vastly scattered that it would take divine intervention to ever put him back together again.

* * *

**A/N** - Some of the dialogue (I'm sure you recognize it) was taken from When She Was Bad Episode 1 Season 2. I hope you like this installment. It took a while trying to decide what to put in and what to not. This can get hard because this is from Spike's point of view and sadly it is going to be a while till he is ingrained enough in the Scooby's group to be around all the time. You may find I breeze through a few episodes like I did for the end of season one where most of the action was taking place in school. Anyway, I am going to try real hard to be faster with the updates. Please Review, I like knowing what you think.


	25. Missing Pieces

**A/N** As you can see I'm trying to keep the time between updates short. Again thanks to Dramionelurver my wonderful Beta.

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

Spike gave her a small smile and held out his hand to her, "Thank you for watching over him. I owe you."

Willow blushed lightly as she quickly shook his hand, "No you don't. You saved me at the Bronze remember? Besides, you're kinda like an unofficial Scooby and we Scoobies stick together." With one last smile she left the room.

Leaving Spike to sit by his friend's bedside. Remembering what the girl said about how talking was supposed to be help, he began to tell Robin about his search for the family guarding the crystal and meeting Jenny. Somewhere in his story, he heard a slight change in Robin's breathing. Spike's eyes shot to the man's face as Robin's eyes began to flutter and crack open just a bit. Robin let out a scratchy sound, but Spike couldn't tell if it was a moan or an attempt to speak. But it didn't matter as Spike was already at the door yelling for a doctor.

Immediately, Spike was shooed out of the room until what seemed like an eternity later, when the doctor finally came out to speak with him. "Well, the worst is over. With Mr. Wood out of his coma, the rest is just letting his body finish healing then rebuilding his strength. You can go in and see him but he will still be groggy. And only for a short time; He still needs a good deal of rest. We will keep him in observation a little while longer, just to be sure he doesn't fall back in to a coma. Later, we will transfer him to a regular recovery room. But first things first, go ahead and go in and see your friend."

**…**

By then Pike had returned his attention to Buffy, "So you're mad at me? You told me not to go. You said you wanted quality time with your father."

"I'm not mad. You're the one who is all upset because I didn't call you the second I returned to town."

"You've been back two days! If I didn't come to play pool tonight, I still wouldn't know you were back!" Pike looked like he was struggling to keep his cool and not get frustrated. Finally he sighed, all the fight seeming to drain out of him, "I just want to know what's wrong…"

"NOTHING! God! Just stop nagging, nothing is wrong." Buffy got up from her seat, "I want to dance," Pike started to get up when Buffy turned to Xander. "Dance with me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Xander shot Pike an apologetic look and shrugged helplessly as he was dragged along.

**…**

On his way home for the night, Spike decided to swing by the graveyard where the Watcher had mentioned the group had buried the master's bones. He was almost to the tree when he saw the Slayer run off like hell hounds were at her heels. Wondering what had her so spooked, he continued to close in on the Master's final resting place. His eyes landed on the upturned earth from the recently exhumed grave. "Bugger."

**…**

Giles put his glasses back on as he tried to keep his Slayer calm, "Buffy, I-I-I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful."

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning." Buffy responded, her voice hinting at the anger she was holding back.

Willow tried to come to Giles's aid, "Well, Buffy, Giles did bury him and..."

Buffy rounded on the girl with a fury, "Look, this is Slayer stuff, okay? Could we have just a little less from the civilians, please?" She didn't even seem to notice Willow flinch under her attack.

Xander did though, and he quickly spoke up in defense of his best friend, "Okay, that's just about enough!"

**…**

Buffy slowly walked through the Bronze towards a girl crying in a corner, that looked like Cordelia, at least from the back. When she got closer, she stopped, face twisting in confusion, "That's not Cordelia."

The brunette vampire laughed and turned around in full game face, "Cordelia couldn't make it."

Not one to be thrown off easily, Buffy advanced on the vampire, "Where is she?"

The female vampire continued to taunt her, "I'm not supposed to tell."

Finally Spike spoke up, "What the bloody hell is goin' on here? This reeks trap. But it's all bait, no hook."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "You're right. Why would they just send one?"

Spike frowned. "Just stake the bitch. We gotta get to your Watcher anyway; I got information on the resurrection spell they are using."

Buffy sighed, "Too late, already know they need the person who is connected to him…"

"What you nattering on about? From what I was told they needed the person or persons physically closest to him when his demon was released from its host."

**…**

As the dusty remnants of the minions settled, Buffy was left to face the last remains of the thing that has been tormenting her every waking moment since the night she died at the Master's hand. With hard, heavy swings of the sledge hammer, the Slayer reduced the Master's bones to dust.

Everyone watched, each with their own thoughts. But only one of them that gazed upon the Slayer could possibly understand. Only one of them had also lost their control and a piece of their self to that monster that night. And with each swing he too silently rejoiced in the splintering and breaking of each bone as it was crushed to powder. With each crushing swing of the Slayer's hammer, he too regained a little of what was taken that fateful night.

As the last of the bones were reduced to dust, the Slayer's friend's surrounded her. Only then did she break down and begin to cry. They started to lead her away when she stopped and looked down at the pile of powder that was the Master. "What about him?"

"I'll take care of it, Slayer" Buffy's eyes met Spike's and in a moment of understanding, she nodded and continued on with her friends. She had her release now he deserved his own. Spike returned home just before dawn, having made sure the Master was so vastly scattered that it would take divine intervention to ever put him back together again.

* * *

Continuing…

* * *

**Missing Pieces **

* * *

Spike made his way through the cemetery, on the look out for anything that required a good killing. He was halfway through this particular graveyard when he came across the Slayer, sitting on a grave stone playing with a yo-yo.

"C'mon, Stephan, rise and shine. Some of us have a ton of trig homework waiting," she told the ground beneath her, the boredom evident in her voice.

"Good to see you're hard at work..." Spike snarked as he approached the girl's back.

Buffy jumped and swirled around at the disturbance of the quiet of the night. "Are you crazy? You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You stomp or... yodel."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Yes, I found making a lot of noise does wonders for sneaking up on your opponent. Besides, isn't it past your usual patrol time?" Giles had been more than happy to take up Spike on his offer to help with the nightly slaying, and the Slayer had recently been taking early evenings, cutting out around 9 or 10 so she had some time for homework and didn't stay up past curfew every night of the week. After all, Spike had no problem doing the later hour shift.

Buffy sighed again, thinking with a grimace of the homework that awaited her at home. "It's supposed to be, but lazy bones here is taking his time…"

Spike nodded. "So you here alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

Spike shrugged. Originally, he'd just been trying to make conversation, but now that he thought about it, it did concern him, "Don't you usually have Willow or someone with you?"

"Or someone…" Buffy quoted in the air, picking up immediately on whom he was referring to, "Happens to be mad at me right now." She hopped off the headstone and faced Spike.

"Gee, I wonder why…" Spike commented lightly, quirking an eyebrow up as he smirked at her, a challenge flittering on his lips and in his eyes.

Slayer huffed, "It was just a dance…"

Spike snorted, "What you call just a dance the rest of us would call dry humping!"

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair? It was one little dance, which I only did to make Pike crazy, by the way." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Bravo Slayer, bloody well say you were quite successful in that." Spike found himself getting angry. He really didn't know why, it's wasn't like he and Pike were close or anything. _'Jus' don't like bints and their mind games, even if that bint is the slayer' _he reassured himself.

Neither saw Stephan break through the ground and pull himself from his fresh grave.

"Mind your own business Spike!" the Slayer growled, "I didn't come out here to fight!" As the words left her mouth, she was shoved forward by Stephan and landed on top of Spike.

"Oh wait, I did," she reminded herself as she quickly jumped to her feet.

Stephan threw a few punches at Buffy, but she easily blocked them. She punched him in the face several times and brought her leg up to kick him in the jaw, sending him stumbling into a large adjacent gravestone. She looked around frantically. "Where's my stake? I-I know I had a stake!"

"You lost your stake?!" Spike asked in disbelief.

The freshly-risen vampire grabbed a shovel that was lying by the other gravestone and came at them again. Spike, distracted by Buffy's declaration, didn't see as Stephan brought the shovel's handle down on his arms, knocking his own stake from his hand. "Bloody hell!"

Stephan spun the shovel in a full 180 in front of him, forcing Spike to hit the ground to prevent his death by decapitation by the metal end. When the fledge curved the shovel into a low attack to Buffy's legs, she instinctively jumped over it, landing steadily on the ground closer to her soon-to-be victim. The shovel came swinging again in an arc towards her, but Buffy promptly caught it in her hand, trying to wrench it out of the vampire's hands. With one hand holding onto the make-shift weapon, the Slayer slammed her other fist into Stephan's face before snapping the handle. She spun around in complete circle, finishing the turn by thrusting the broken handle into his chest. He fell backward and burst into ashes right as he hit the ground. Spike pushed himself to his feet while muttering about stupid slayers not paying attention and losing their stakes.

Buffy glared at him, out of breath, "What'd you say?"

Spike made a big production about dusting himself off, while responding, "The vampire's dead you can toddle off home…" he mumbled under his breath, "If you remember where it is…"

"I heard that!"

"Bye Slayer!" Spike called out in a dismissive tone as he walked away.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't just turn and walk away from me like that!" Buffy started to follow him with a determined look pasted on her face, "It takes more than that to get rid of me! OOPH!" She exclaims as she fell into an open grave with an open and empty coffin at the bottom. "Uhhh..."

Spike came over and bent down to look at her. "You okay there, Slayer?"

Buffy sat up with a flip of her blonde hair and exhaled, "I'm fine. Gee, I wish people wouldn't leave open graves lying around like this." She stood up slowly in the coffin.

Spike stared at the empty grave, "You think a vampire has risen tonight?"

The teen poked her head out of the grave and peered across the grass. "I don't think so. Look at those tracks. Whoever was buried here didn't rise from this grave." She climbed out of the grave and picked up a girl's shoe. "She was dragged from it."

* * *

The next night out on patrol, Spike came across the Slayer and her red-haired friend Willow. He was about to say hi when he heard a voice come from a nearby grave, "Y'know, this might go a lot faster if you femmes actually picked up a shovel, too."

A second voice spoke up from beneath the ground, "Here, here."

"Sorry, but I'm an old-fashioned gal. I was raised to believe that men dig up the corpses and the women have the babies." Buffy quipped in return.

Spike took that moment to step forward, "Oi, Slayer. All that waiting last night make you decide to come to them instead?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Hardly, We actually might be having fun with zombies…"

"O-or something that eats dead people…" Willow inserted before turning to the men digging away, "By the way, are we hoping to find a body or no?"

Xander piped up, "Call me an optimist, but I'm hoping to find a fortune in gold doubloons."

Giles stole this opportunity as one for a short rest, "Um, body would mean flesh-eating demon, no body would point towards the, uh, army of zombies thing. Take your pick, really."

"Sounds like fun… I'll just continue on my way then. Have fun playin' in the dirt…" Spike walked past the group. If they needed him they knew where to find him.

* * *

He could smell rotting flesh, and since he was at the high school it seemed out of place. Or at least it would for any other high school. Knowing the Slayer was on the lookout for something either reviving or feeding off corpses, Spike followed his nose further onto the campus to search for where it was coming from.

His nose led him to a school dumpster. As he approached it, the lid opened and a brunette girl popped out. She looked around with a frantic expression on her face, jumping and letting out a squeak of surprise when she saw him. He vaguely recognized her from the Bronze.

"Are you following me?" she accused.

"Are you barmy? I woz jus' walkin' by when you popped outta there like some bloody jack-in-the-box."

"Somebody was following me!" She declared haughtily.

"Believe me, if I woz stalkin' you, you wouldn't know it til I struck." He took a look around, "Don't seem like anyone's about now. You can come outta there."

The girl turned her head down and looked around her as if only then realizing exactly where she was, "Oh right!" she moved to get out, "Wait a minute, my skirt is stuck on something…." She reached behind her to tug her skirt loose. "There." She picked up what had caught her skirt and held it in front of her to discover that it was a human hand. Horrified, the brunette dropped it and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Spike soon thereafter found himself sitting in the high school library with the freaked out brunette who had introduced herself as Cordelia. Afterwards Spike deciphered from out of all of Cordelia's babbling that she not only knew Buffy and her friends, but also about the whole Slayer bizz. In fact, she already knew Buffy had been out digging up graves tonight. So they waited there in the library, aka Scooby Central.

The arrival of the Scoobies themselves was announced as the Slayer's male friend, Xander, could be heard outside in the hall, proclaiming, "So, both coffins are empty. That makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies."

The four came in through the doors right after Xander spoke, the two guys carrying muddy shovels.

With a tilt of her head, Willow wondered, "Is it an army if you just have three?"

Immediately, Spike got up from the table and faced them, Cordelia clinging to his arm. Spike rolled his eyes and tried to shrug her off, but with no success.

Buffy, still caught up in the conversation, offered a possible new name for the group of missing girls, "Zombie drill team then."

Trying to get her attention, Spike called out to the blonde of the group. "Slayer."

Buffy looked up in surprise and exclaimed, "Spike! What are you doing here?"

"Bloody good question. You see, may have found them bodies you all were serchin' for. Or rather, your friend here found 'em." He nodded to the girl attached to his arm.

"Cordelia's a friend? When did this happen cause I didn't get that memo…" Xander cut in.

Cordelia sniffed, "I didn't say friend. I said I knew Buffy and her dweeb squad." Spike finally shook her loose and stepped away from her.

Xander quipped, "That's gotta be a first"

Giles sighed, "Not helping Xander. Um, as long as you're here, perhaps you could be of some help. Hmm? We were investigating. Somebody's been digging up the bodies of dead girls."

"Well, we found some of them." Spike tilted his head and grimaced.

Buffy looked confused, "You mean, like, two of the three?"

"No Slayer, I mean, like, some of them… Like parts."

Cordelia reached for Spike again but he quickly stepped out of the way. "It was horrible. Spike saved me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?"

Xander let out a fake cough that everyone in the room could understand, "Karma!"

"So much for our zombie theory." Willow commented before giving Spike a laughing smile as he slid to stand on the other side of her, conveniently placing the redhead between him and the over-dramatic brunette.

Giles seemed perplexed, "So much for all our theories."

Buffy scrunched up her face in thought, "I don't get it. Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint."

Spike cut in with his two cents, pointing out, "Well, looked like what was there didn't add up to three whole girls… Think they kept some parts."

Buffy turned slightly green, "Could this get yuckier?"

"They probably kept the other parts to eat." Willow suggested helpfully.

Buffy turned white, "Question answered." She put her hand on her stomach as if to calm it.

Giles pulled off his glasses as he thought out loud, "Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?"

Buffy's eyes widened as an idea popped in to her head, Willows words forgotten, "Maybe because whoever did it had some business in the neighborhood. Like, say, classes?"

Giles thought a moment and saw what she was getting at, "Oh. Ah. A Student?"

Spike shook his head, "This was no hatchet job. Cuts where too precise, whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing." A bit of his education slipping through.

Giles tone was disbelieving, "Yes, really. What student here is going to be that well versed in physiology?"

Willow spoke up, "Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club… And me." Giles looked surprised then nodded thoughtfully.

"So, Will, come clean. Promise to never do it again and we'll call it a night." No one laughed, "He joked!" Xander finally got some small smiles from his friends and a disapproving look from the two British men.

Buffy had another idea, "Willow, why don't you get these guys' locker numbers so we can do some checking?"

Cordelia, upset she was no longer the focus, spoke up, "No. I have to go home now. I have to take a bath and burn my clothes."

Xander responded in mock disappointment, "You have to go? Aw, too bad. Keep in touch. Buh-bye."

Cordelia threw a glare at Xander but then ignored him in favor of looking helplessly at Spike, "I don't wanna go alone. I'm still fragile. Can you take me?

Spike quickly shakes his head looking desperately at Buffy for help. But instead of helping, the blonde only pleaded, "Can you Spike? It would be a real big help!"

Cordelia jumped at that, "Great! I'll get the car. Meet me by the girl's gym." And then the brunette took off before Spike could say no.

As soon as Cordelia was gone, he exploded, "What the blood hell Slayer?!"

"Please Spike? She would just whine the whole time and we have things to do… Look I'll owe you one."

"Damn strait you'll own me one, a big one, a HUGE ONE!" he yelled, bursting out the library doors grumbling to himself.

Xander watched the man go, "You know, I almost feel sorry for him…"

* * *

Spike's curiosity was roused when he spotted the fire, but after seeing the Slayer's gang he decided he had to walk over and find out what was happening. As he approached Willow and Xander, he asked, "Hey saw the fire… Winnie roast get outta control?"

"Too late dead boy, the action is over, you can leave if you want…" Xander responded to Spike, who merely growled at him. Xander took a step back from the vamp, then turned to Willow, "I'm going to see if Buffy's ok,"

Spike looked over where Buffy was and saw a certain male approach her, "Looks like I wasn't the only one curious about the fire…"

All three watched as Pike spoke with Buffy. From the looks of it, reconciliation was well on its way.

"Well, I guess that makes it official. Everybody's paired off. Buffy gets her bad boy back. Hell, even the school librarian sees more action than me. You ever think that the world is a giant game of musical chairs, and the music's stopped and we're the only ones who don't have a chair?"

"All the time…" Willow agreed sadly. Spike himself started to nod before he realized at the last second that he was sharing a moment with Xander. So he sneered and rolled his eyes instead.

At that moment, Cordelia stepped up to them. Upon seeing her, Spike slipped into the shadows behind Willow. "Xander? I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. What you did in there was really brave and heroic, and I just wanted to tell you if there was anything that I could ever do to..."

"Do you mind? We're talking here." Xander interrupted, irritated to be disturbed out from his moping. Cordelia, obviously taken aback, rolled her eyes and left with a huff. Spike stepped out of the shadows again shaking his head in disbelief. Xander, still not getting it, returned to their previous subject, "So where were we?"

"Wondering why we never get dates." Willow offered.

"Yeah, so why do you think that is?" Xander wondered.

Spike looked at him like he's nuts, "Are you bloody kidding me? You just saved cheerleader's life an' she's tellin you she's grateful an' you dismiss her? No bloody wonder yer single"

Xander looked surprised. "She wasn't… was she?" he looked at Willow for confirmation. Willow nodded. "Um… excuse me…"

Willow looked sad as Xander left in Cordelia's direction. Spike leaned forward as if he was sharing a great secret with her, "Don't worry, girls like that don't stay grateful for long, bet you two sentences before they're at each other's throats." No sooner had he said that when yelling came from the brunette couple's direction and Willow started to chuckle with Spike. "See? Now why don't I walk you home? We can continue our discussion from before…" Spike's ascent again took on a more cultured tone as he offered Willow his arm.

Willow smiled, "Sure why not?" The redhead took his arm as they started to walk towards her home.

(TBC)

* * *

**A/N –** Some of the dialogue was taken from Some Assembly Required Season 2 episode 2.

Now a few things:

Just to nip it in the bud, no there will be nothing romantic going on between Spike and Willow. Strictly friendship. Firstly I think Willow (especially early Willow) would be the first to offer Spike friendship. This way I can start bringing Spike in to the group.

The next episode in the Buffy timeline is when Spike comes to town. I'm asking for a bit of advice here… should I just skip it and push forward to the Inca Mummy Girl or should I just make up my own filler to kill off the Anointed One which is the only other major thing that happens this episode? I would like your advice on this.

Anyway thanks for any help you can give. I look forward to any reviews you may offer. Till next time…


	26. A Little Deeper

**A/N** - It figures that now that I've found more time to write my writing program goes wonky! I swear I just can't win… But I think I may have a way around it! If your reading this now it obviously worked. Again thanks to my wonderful Beta Dramionelover for rounding off the ruff edges helping making my writing smoother…

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

Buffy glared at him, out of breath, "What'd you say?"

Spike made a big production about dusting himself off, while responding, "The vampire's dead you can toddle off home…" he mumbled under his breath, "If you remember where it is…"

"I heard that!"

"Bye Slayer!" Spike called out in a dismissive tone as he walked away.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't just turn and walk away from me like that!" Buffy started to follow him with a determined look pasted on her face, "It takes more than that to get rid of me! OOPH!" She exclaims as she fell into an open grave with an open and empty coffin at the bottom. "Uhhh..."

Spike came over and bent down to look at her. "You okay there, Slayer?"

Buffy sat up with a flip of her blonde hair and exhaled, "I'm fine. Gee, I wish people wouldn't leave open graves lying around like this." She stood up slowly in the coffin.

Spike stared at the empty grave, "You think a vampire has risen tonight?"

The teen poked her head out of the grave and peered across the grass. "I don't think so. Look at those tracks. Whoever was buried here didn't rise from this grave." She climbed out of the grave and picked up a girl's shoe. "She was dragged from it."

**…**

Giles sighed, "Not helping Xander. Um, as long as you're here, perhaps you could be of some help. Hmm? We were investigating. Somebody's been digging up the bodies of dead girls."

"Well, we found some of them." Spike tilted his head and grimaced.

Buffy looked confused, "You mean, like, two of the three?"

"No Slayer, I mean, like, some of them… Like parts."

Cordelia reached for Spike again but he quickly stepped out of the way. "It was horrible. Spike saved me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?"

Xander let out a fake cough that everyone in the room could understand, "Karma!"

**…**

Spike's curiosity was roused when he spotted the fire, but after seeing the Slayer's gang he decided he had to walk over and find out what was happening. As he approached Willow and Xander, he asked, "Hey saw the fire… Winnie roast get outta control?"

"Too late dead boy, the action is over, you can leave if you want…" Xander responded to Spike, who merely growled at him. Xander took a step back from the vamp, then turned to Willow, "I'm going to see if Buffy's ok,"

Spike looked over where Buffy was and saw a certain male approach her, "Looks like I wasn't the only one curious about the fire…"All three watched as Pike spoke with Buffy. From the looks of it, reconciliation was well on its way.

* * *

Continuing…

* * *

**A Little Deeper**

* * *

An abandoned warehouse shone as the sun from the middle of the day beat down upon it. Smoke billowed up from the building. A blanket-covered figure shot from the side door and hopped into the back seat of an awaiting car. Inside the car…

From under his blanket, Spike groaned, "Why the hell are we doing this in the middle of the bloody day again?"

Willow responded from her position beside him in the back seat, "So if the fires don't get them then hopefully the sun will. You know we would have Buffy do it if she weren't, ya know, grounded. As it is, she's lucky not to get caught sneaking out to patrol yet."

Spike huffed from his position under the blanket. He understood that the absence of the Slayer meant he was the only one who could move through the vampire nests without getting detected and still manage to pour the gasoline in key positions to cut off escape routs. But did they have to do this in daylight? It may take longer to take effect, but the sun would still turn him into a crispy critter after enough exposure. "Yeah, she can sneak out to slay, why not sneak out now?" Spike asked petulantly.

"Her mom has been calling all the time and leaving work early lately, so she's always home or checking up at the house to make sure Buffy sticks to her grounding." Willow defended her best friend, "Besides you shouldn't blame Buffy. She didn't want to get grounded you know. It was Snyder's fault... Acting like he would give her a break if she helped out at Parent Teacher Night and instead telling her mom all this bad stuff about her cutting classes and getting into fights. Buffy said he even smiled when he saw his words got her in trouble with her mom. Slimy lying little mean guy!"

"Such language Red!" Spike teased.

"Well, he makes me angry! I could understand if she just blew the whole thing off like Sheila did, but Buffy really worked hard to make everything great and he still goes and does his best to make her look bad."

Spike remembered that. In fact, the Slayer had been so preoccupied with making that particular night perfect that Giles had come to him about finding out anything he could about the enemy's plans. He had been lucky to find a loose-lipped demon with a fondness for whiskey. Spike was able to dig up that the vampires were preparing an army for St. Vigeous Day. They had a few nests that were housing a high number of fledges as young as a mere couple days old. The group decided that their best bet was to deplete the numbers as much as they could. After reviewing where they had discovered the large nests to be, plans were made, though they put off the attack until the last minute, in an attempt to keep the army of vampires from simply replacing the lost numbers.

"Easy Red. Guys like that, it's all about the power trip. As long as he has power over someone, he's happy."

Giles offered his two cents from the driver's seat. "Speaking of annoying short people on power trips, was he there?"Giles was of course speaking of the Anointed One.

"Nah, still a no go. No word on Super Bitch and Looney Toons either. From what's going around, sounds like they are in hiding somewhere. Don't even know if they're together or on their own." Spike let out a soft growl of frustration, "Although I did happen upon a chatty minion that conviently happened to be up and about at the last place. Gave me the location of where the minions are supposed to gather tonight. Maybe we'll get lucky and the brat will be there too."

Willow sounded concerned as she added, "Wh-what if he was able to get out... he might tell…"

"Naw, he was dust in the wind before I even lit the match…" Spike shifted under the blanket, "That was the last one, right? I need a bloody smoke."

"Yes, I believe so… We still need to be cautious though. We have no idea what numbers still remain. But by my calculations, we should have put a pretty good dent in their ranks."

Upon finally arriving at his house, Giles parked under a shady tree before getting out and immediately opens his front door, barely passing through the threshold when Spike darted inside. Once the three of them got inside, Spike pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Giles frowned and pointed to the window facing the shady side of the house with a glare. With a huff, Spike strolled over to the window and cautiously opened the drapes. Seeing he was still sufficiently shaded from the sun, he opened the window and perched on the window ledge before lighting up.

While Giles went through his books yet again, Spike killed time talking casually with Willow, at least, until the sun set and he was able to leave the safe haven. Upon departure, he headed straight for the hospital. Willow by his side. Robin was scheduled to be released and the red head wanted to say good bye. She'd continued to visit Robin after he regained consciousness, and the two became fast friends. The Watcher had no idea Robin was still in town, as both Buffy and Willow continued to keep Spike's confidence. As much as he wanted Robin to stay with him after this close call, Robin had to get back to school, already having missed too many days. He was set to leave first thing the next morning. A friend of his was picking him up while another would drive his car back for him later.

After getting Robin home from the hospital, Spike and Willow went out to meet the Scoobies . They arrived at the spot the minions had been set to gather, but to their surprise, only a handful actually showed up. The group's escapes must have put a larger dent in the army's numbers than Giles thought. And. as luck would have it, in the midst of that handful stood the Anointed One.

Buffy had sneaked out of the house to join them. When the attack started, demons bursting into dust on all sides alerted the small vampire. The Annoying One tried to sneak away, only to get caught by Spike. Spike lifted the kid by the back of his neck. "Where you going? The fun's just startin!"

The kid struggled to break free but Spike's grasp held firmly. A few seconds later, the struggle was over, and the others circled around Spike.

"That's their leader?!" Xander inquired as he leaned in towards the boy, "He's such an itty bitty widdle guy!"The boy vampire turned game face and snarled as he tried to lunge for Xander but was kept back by Spike's iron grip. Though it did manage to catch Xander off guard, and the brunette jumped back and fell on his rear.

Giles sighed, "Xander, don't tease the vampire…" Then he turned to Buffy and gave her a look which she knew meant it was time for her to do her duty.

The child vampire transformed back to his human face and simply gazed at her. Buffy flexed her grip on her stake nervously. She looked at the kid. It would have been easier if the kid was still game face, but right now he just looked like any other kid. Her logical mind knew he was as evil as anything she ever slayed before, but at this moment logic wasn't helping.

Spike studied the Slayer's face while the others waited for her to stake the kid. The Slayer pulled back her fist, gripping the stake so tight her knuckles were shaded white. With a sigh, Spike sighed and moved back, the kid vamp in his hold. "Go on Slayer, I'll take care of this."

Buffy opened her mouth, ready to argue at first, but after a moment she closed it again, offering him a grateful look as she stepped away. All in one motion Spike pulled out his own stake, twisted around to use his body to block the child from the Slayer's sight, and he turned the Anointed One to dust in the wind.

Since the problem was completely taken care of, the group decided to head home. Buffy walked Willow to her house while Pike walked with Xander. Giles stayed behind to talk to Spike.

Once they were alone, Giles spoke. "Why, Spike?"

Spike shrugged, "She was having trouble, I had no problem doing it…"

"She needs to learn to slay no matter what mask evil wears."

Spike shook his head, "The longer she lives, the more this life will cost her, so I saved her a little of the heartache for the moment. Next time she will do it herself. It's gonna irk her she didn't do it this time. It's a Slayer thing… Where if we'd forced her it would have stuck with her in a bad way, maybe even making her freeze next time."

"How do you… Oh…" Giles suddenly turned embarrassed. Duh, Spike had been training Slayers for how long before leaving the council?!

"Yeah, oh. It doesn't get easier. In fact, it gets a whole lot harder. That's why I can't get too close. I don't think I could survive it again…" Spike walked away, leaving Giles standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Giles whispered quietly to himself after Spike left, "From the looks of tonight, I'd say you're too late. You're already close." With a sigh, he turned and made his way home.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, I had to sneak out," Buffy explained, jogging up to Spike. They were set to take out another vampire nest tonight.

"Thought you weren't grounded anymore," Spike said as he turned and stared in the direction of the nest, the Slayer falling in step beside him.

"I'm not. But we have a guest.. An exchange student. He's ok, but my mom is all about spending time with the guy. In the end, I had to fake sleepiness to get away."

Spike nodded, he remembered something about that. He'd been in the library with Giles going over the journal from Jenny's family when the Slayer and her friends had burst in. It seems their trip to the museum had been cancelled, so the teens had a free day, which the three spent sitting in the library talking about the exchange program.

The two blondes took out the nest with little difficulty. Buffy headed home afterwards, but Spike continued to go around the cemeteries on patrol. Not hearing any news about Angelus' crystal was wearing on Spike. Though Jenny did get a job at the school teaching a computer class, which conviently gave her closer access to the watcher. Spike continually found himself spending time in the library, staying only as long as he could stand the two adult's constant flirting. Though it was a clumsy bit of work on Giles part, which did serve for some amusing entertainment.

Even with his wide ranged knowledge of languages, the translations were going slowly. It seemed individual clans of the time had their own language by which to record information, ones that were closely guarded, as only key members of the tribe were taught it. Usually the languages were a mixture of other obscure base languages, so they needed to identify the base languages before they could ever hope to decipher the journal.

* * *

The following night, Spike was cutting through one of the cemeteries when he came across Buffy, right as she was bending down to retrieve something from the ground. She was studying it as Spike walked closer.

Tilting his head, he sniffed the air, "There's blood on that."

Buffy turned and saw him, "Oh, Spike…Blood?" She looked down at the broken bracelet in her hand.

"I can smell it from here. Also a faint smell of fear." He stepped around the area peering at the ground. "Whomever it was, wasn't killed here. Looks like they were taken by force." Spike bent down on his haunches and Buffy followed suit next to him. He pointed to the foot prints in the dirt. "Three people in a row, the middle one is putting up a resistance, you can tell by how the dirt and grass is torn up from the person's struggle."

Buffy looked from the tracks to the bracelet, "This is a pretty light chain. It must have belonged to a girl. Can you follow the trail? Tell where they took her?"Spike nodded, "Can try. The amount of fear in the air is still detectable." He tracked it to the Sunnydale College Campus and followed it to one of the fraternity houses. But as soon as he crossed over to the fraternity grounds the trail was gone. Immediately, Spike was overcome with the feeling of peacefulness. He stepped back and could smell the fear again.. He stared suspiciously at the house.

Buffy commented, "It looks so normal and nonthreatening." Her eyes narrowed, "Which in my experience usually means badness."

Spike nodded in agreement. He looked at the sign above the door announcing the name of the fraternity, "Delta Zeta Kappa," he read out loud.

"Delta Zeta Kappa…" Buffy repeated, remembering something Cordelia had said earlier that day at school. "I just might have a way to check them out. Meet me in the Library after school," she paused, "If you want… If not, I'm sure we can…"

"No problem. Slayer" he cut her off, "Curiosity's peeked already... Wanna know what these buggers are up to."

Buffy nodded. After checking her watch, the girl headed home while Spike ventured out on his late night patrol.

* * *

Buffy walked in to the library that evening to find Giles and Miss Calendar bent over a book, talking quietly. She couldn't hear what they where saying but at one point Giles had a slight blush coloring his face. Spike was on the other side of the table, sprawled out carelessly in a chair while reading a small book. "Hey," she greeted the group, bringing all their heads up.

Buffy addressed Giles first, asking "Spike fill you in?"

Giles nodded, "The basics, he said you'd fill in the details."

Jenny excused herself, "I'm going to go work on that translation program I told you about." She touched Giles lightly on his forearm, bringing out a goofy smile on his face. "If you need me, I'll be at my computer." She then slowly pulled away and made her way out of the library, saying hello to Willow and Xander as they passed each other at the doors.

"Slayer, let's have a look at the trinket," Spike suggested after he rolled his eyes at the smitten Watcher.

Buffy pulled out the bracelet and handed it to Giles. Upon examining it, he read out, "E-N-T"

Willow walked up to take a look at the bracelet too, announcing, "I've seen something like that before.""It's broken in two," Buffy explained, "I don't know what the rest of the letters might have spelled. And there's blood on it."

Giles frowned down at the bracelet, "Uh, I don't see any."

Spike stood up, adding, "It's there, I can smell it."

"The blood? Now here's a guy you wanna party with." Xander joked, his voice full of sarcasm. Spike glared at Xander while giving him the two fingered salute.

Giles ignored Xander's comment and continued to study the bracelet, "Blood."

Willow sighed, "In Sunnydale. What a surprise."

Xander, just shrugging off Spikes glare, offered, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do: She should probably make the rounds again tonight, and we should try to figure out who that bracelet belongs to."

Giles nodded, agreeing, "Yes, good idea, yes. She'll patrol, and, and we'll reconvene…"

Buffy seemed irritated as she interrupted, "Uh, hello? She's standing right here! And she's got a better plan. Spike was able to track the smell to a frat house, a frat house that Cordelia happens to have an invited me to for a party tonight. I figure it's the perfect opportunity to snoop around."

"You can't just go in there like that. With a bunch of rich, drunk frat guys. Actin' all suave and 'oh look at me I'm rich and have a nice car'…" Xander paused, realizing how petty he was sounding, before deciding on a new argument, "What if they find out you're snooping?"

"Slayer, remember? Besides, Spike will be waiting around outside. If it looks like trouble, he can back me up."

"Oh, that makes things so much safer," Xander droned sarcastically, "Giles! You can't let her do this!"

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them, "While I must admit it's not an ideal situation, it is Buffy's job to investigate." Putting his glasses back on, he turned to his Slayer, shooting her a stern look as he continued, "And I trust you will approach this situation with the utmost maturity and not engage in any wild behaviour."

"Poster girl of maturity here," Buffy agreed. Spike snorted and Buffy threw him a dirty look.

"I'll still try and find out what I can on who this bracelet belongs to," Willow offered as she moved to sit behind the library's lone computer.

Buffy looked at her watch, pronouncing, "Well, I got to go get ready." And before anyone could protest, the library doors were swinging and she was out of sight.

Xander looked at Giles in disbelief, "How can you just let her go? There will be drinking, and older guys, and, and…"

"Orgies." Everyone turned to Willow, "W-well, I heard wild things about frat parties…"

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache. Then he turned and retreated to his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

Xander turned to Spike, "I'm going with you to that party!"

"Why?" asked Spike."I gotta keep an eye on Buffy. Those frat guys creep me."

Willow smiled, "You wanna protect her?"

Xander nodded, "Mm-hm."

"And prove that you're just as good as those rich, snotty guys?"

" Mm-hm."

"Maybe catch an orgy?"

"If it's on early."

Spike rolled his eyes at their antics, "Fine, whatever, jus' keep outta the way. Meet me outside the Delta Zeta Kappa house after sunset." And with those parting words, the vampire took his leave.

* * *

"Anything?" With a low growl, Spike turned to Xander, who was leaning against the tree eating chips. "You asked me that five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. You ask me one more time and I'm going to use your intestines as jump rope!"

"Well, I'm just trying to keep the lines of communication open. Besides I still don't get how we can keep and eye on Buffy from out here." he insisted, crunching down on another chip.

Xander was really grating on Spike's nerves. Then Spike got an idea. It would keep Xander busy and out of his hair. If the kid got caught, hell, Buffy was in there. Besides, all they would probably do is ruff the kid up a bit and maybe throw him out. "Well, if you're so intent on keeping an eye on Buffy, why don't you sneak into the party? I saw an open window around the side."

Xander perked up, "I can do that!"

Spike warned him, "Just watch! Stay out of Buffy's way! Got it?!" Then he grabbed Xander by the collar, adding, "If you get caught, it was your idea, got it?!" Xander nodded and Spike released him.

Ah, peace and quiet at last!

Hours passed and there was no sign of the girls. Though Xander did get shoved out the front door. Spike had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Xander was dressed in a skirt and stuffed bra wearing a awful blond wig!The group of students threw Xander's clothes at him before slamming the door in his face. Xander turned and ripped the wig off his head and threw it to the ground. As he started pulling off the bra, Spike stepped out of the shadows, howling with laughter.

Xander threw the bra on the ground also, yelling, "Shut up, Spike!"

Spike started laughing harder and could barely stand. "You-you… lo.. look… rid-icu-lous!" more laughter, "But hey, nice skirt!"

"Screw you, Spike! Where is Buffy?"

Immediately, Spike stopped laughing. "They didn't come out yet." He noticed that the frat seemed to be locking up for the night. Spike turned serious instantly, "This doesn't look good, I'll look for a way inside… You get dressed then help me."

Spike looked around but everything was locked up tight. Except the window up on the balcony that was boarded up. "That's one way in," he murmured to himself. Peeking in the window, he spotted a bunch of boys wearing robes, giving Spike an even greater sense that something was horribly wrong.

He made his way back out front to find Giles and Willow with Xander, who now was donning a robe similar to that of the guys inside, "Where'd you get that?"

"Found it in the trash, I thought I could get inside like this."

Spike seemed surprised, "Good idea, I'll go in the way I found. You guys rush the front. Ok?" Leaving the three of them on the ground, he return to crouch under the broken window and easily leaped to the balcony. Once he heard the doorbell ring, he pulled off the planks of wood swiftly, stepping inside. Right as he heard the Scoobies rush the front, he flew down the stairs, throwing off some of the frat guys like dolls.

He heard Willow yell, "Down here! Some guy's attacking Buffy with a sword! There's also a really big snake!" A scream sounded from down below in the basement. The group fought their way in that direction but by the time they got downstairs, Buffy was standing over some half-man, half-worm creature with a sword in her hands.

Spike flew down the stairs just as Buffy brought the sword down. The creature screamed and dropped Cordelia from its clutches. A moment later, it collapsed, dead. Buffy made a face that distinctly express how gross she found it. Spike came down the rest of the steps, followed by Willow who immediately goes over to free Callie. Buffy went over to look at what was left of the creature Machida. Spike stood behind her. Giles helped Cordelia up.

Once on her feet, the girl cried, "You did it! You saved us!" The brunette grabbed Spike in a tight hug, "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole…" Spike shook her off and darted away. Cordelia then turned to the Scoobies. "You guys," she exclaimed, shaking her head, "I just... hate you guys! The weirdest things always happen when you're around!"

Xander brought Tom over, who Cordelia immediately grabbed by his shirt. "And you! You're going to jail for fifteen thousand years!" She let him go with a slight shove and started up the stairs, Xander pushing Tom up to follow the brunette girl ahead of him.

After everything was settled, Cordelia started whining about how fragile she was and how she couldn't possibly make it home by herself. 'Stupid soul can't leave the bloody girl to fend on her own!'

Spike turned to Xander in desperation, demanding, "Name your price!"

Xander nodded, "No one hears about my drag episode!"

Spike debates the exchange for a moment. That was some major blackmail material. But then he saw Cordelia heading his way, "Fine! Deal!"

Xander stepped up to Cordelia, saying, "Sorry, Spike has to finish patrolling. I'll go with you."

Cordelia looked to where Spike had been standing only to find him gone. With a glare towards Xander, she huffed, "Fine. But don't touch anything!"

As they walked to her car. Cordelia stared to recap the night in her best 'pity me' voice. Xander just nodded in the appropriate places and tried to look halfway concerned.

* * *

**A/N** - Some of the dialog was taken from Season 2 episode 5 Reptile Boy

**A/N **- Well I hope what I missed in quick update time I made up for in chapter length. I got the important thing from School Hard and killed off The Annoying One. I didn't want to deal with Inca Mummy Girl as I saw no way to involve Spike that much so instead I canceled their trip to the museum. No trip, no broken seal, no Mummy back to life. I know Reptile Boy was supposed to be about her exerting her independence, but that again didn't really work too well and since she is dating Pike she wouldn't have gone with Cordelia so I had to change it up a bit and make new reasons for her going. I'm starting to see the domino effect in this story of how it changes later episodes. Next season will probably be completely different. So review and let me know how I'm doing…


	27. Who Are You?

**A/N :** It's been hell here. I'm sorry about the delay but with everything literally falling apart, I got a severe case of writers block and NOTHING was relieving it till I wrote my wonderful beta who helped kick my mind in to gear, just in time for me to get sick… nice huh? But I'm better and the chapter is written I hope you enjoy.  
**A/N **Thanks to my wonderful beta Dramionelover…

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

"Her mom has been calling all the time and leaving work early lately, so she's always home or checking up at the house to make sure Buffy sticks to her grounding." Willow defended her best friend, "Besides you shouldn't blame Buffy. She didn't want to get grounded you know. It was Snyder's fault... Acting like he would give her a break if she helped out at Parent Teacher Night and instead telling her mom all this bad stuff about her cutting classes and getting into fights. Buffy said he even smiled when he saw his words got her in trouble with her mom. Slimy lying little mean guy!"

"Such language Red!" Spike teased.

"Well, he makes me angry! I could understand if she just blew the whole thing off like Sheila did, but Buffy really worked hard to make everything great and he still goes and does his best to make her look bad."

**…**

Spike studied the Slayer's face while the others waited for her to stake the kid. The Slayer pulled back her fist, gripping the stake so tight her knuckles were shaded white. With a sigh, Spike sighed and moved back, the kid vamp in his hold. "Go on Slayer, I'll take care of this." Buffy opened her mouth, ready to argue at first, but after a moment she closed it again, offering him a grateful look as she stepped away. All in one motion Spike pulled out his own stake, twisted around to use his body to block the child from the Slayer's sight, and he turned the Anointed One to dust in the wind.

Since the problem was completely taken care of, the group decided to head home. Buffy walked Willow to her house while Pike walked with Xander. Giles stayed behind to talk to Spike.

Once they were alone, Giles spoke. "Why, Spike?"

Spike shrugged, "She was having trouble, I had no problem doing it…"

"She needs to learn to slay no matter what mask evil wears."

Spike shook his head, "The longer she lives, the more this life will cost her, so I saved her a little of the heartache for the moment. Next time she will do it herself. It's gonna irk her she didn't do it this time. It's a Slayer thing… Where if we'd forced her it would have stuck with her in a bad way, maybe even making her freeze next time."

"How do you… Oh…" Giles suddenly turned embarrassed. Duh, Spike had been training Slayers for how long before leaving the council?!

"Yeah, oh. It doesn't get easier. In fact, it gets a whole lot harder. That's why I can't get too close. I don't think I could survive it again…" Spike walked away, leaving Giles standing there with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Giles whispered quietly to himself after Spike left, "From the looks of tonight, I'd say you're too late. You're already close." With a sigh, he turned and made his way home.

**…**

The following night, Spike was cutting through one of the cemeteries when he came across Buffy, right as she was bending down to retrieve something from the ground. She was studying it as Spike walked closer.

Tilting his head, he sniffed the air, "There's blood on that."

Buffy turned and saw him, "Oh, Spike…Blood?" She looked down at the broken bracelet in her hand.

**…**

Xander, just shrugging off Spikes glare, offered, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do: Buffy should probably make the rounds again tonight, and we should try to figure out who that bracelet belongs to."

Giles nodded, agreeing, "Yes, good idea, yes. She'll patrol, and, and we'll reconvene…"

Buffy seemed irritated as she interrupted, "Uh, hello? She's standing right here! And she's got a better plan. Spike was able to track the smell to a frat house, a frat house that Cordelia happens to have an invited me to for a party tonight. I figure it's the perfect opportunity to snoop around."

"You can't just go in there like that. With a bunch of rich, drunk frat guys. Actin' all suave and 'oh look at me I'm rich and have a nice car'…" Xander paused, realizing how petty he was sounding, before deciding on a new argument, "What if they find out you're snooping?"

"Slayer, remember? Besides, Spike will be waiting around outside. If it looks like trouble, he can back me up."

"Oh, that makes things so much safer," Xander droned sarcastically, "Giles! You can't let her do this!"

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them, "While I must admit it's not an ideal situation, it is Buffy's job to investigate." Putting his glasses back on, he turned to his Slayer, shooting her a stern look as he continued, "And I trust you will approach this situation with the utmost maturity and not engage in any wild behaviour."

"Poster girl of maturity here," Buffy agreed. Spike snorted and Buffy threw him a dirty look.

**…**

He heard Willow yell, "Down here! Some guy's attacking Buffy with a sword! There's also a really big snake!" A scream sounded from down below in the basement. The group fought their way in that direction but by the time they got downstairs, Buffy was standing over some half-man, half-worm creature with a sword in her hands.

Spike flew down the stairs just as Buffy brought the sword down. The creature screamed and dropped Cordelia from its clutches. A moment later, it collapsed, dead.

* * *

**Continuing…**

* * *

**Who are you?**

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEEASE?!" Willow whined, eyes wide and pleading. She and Spike were standing in the middle of Spike's living room.

"Read my lips, Red: Bloody. Hell. NO!" Spike glared at the girl in front of him, trying not to give in to the wounded puppy look she was giving him. "Why me?"

"Who else can I ask? Giles? That would be… well... Creepy. He's like my dad's age..." Spike raised an eye brow at her to remind her of his own age, "Ok, more importantly he _looks_ my dad's age, not to mention the fact that he's practically dating Miss Calendar."

"The Big Bad doesn't do costumes, or Halloween at all for that matter." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as if it reinforced his Big Bad image.

Willow sighed and sank down on to the couch, slumping in defeat. "You probably don't know what it's like, feeling like your sitting on the outside looking in." Those words ripped through Spike's armour like a hot knife through butter.

Spike let out his own sigh, flicking his cigarette into the fireplace before he sat down next to her. "Not true. I just don't see how me going along will help."

Willow shrugged, "I figured if I had my own date I wouldn't feel so out of place. Since they're probably gonna be all coupley and stuff."

Having been able to dodge Snyder and his 'volunteer' safety program, the group were able to accept an invite to a Halloween costume party one of Pike's friends was throwing. Pike was taking Buffy and invited Willow, too, since Xander was already going with Tina, a friend Pike had set Xander up with a few weeks ago. In Willow's opinion, the only reason Pike was really keen on setting Xander up was the whole 'sexy dance' thing. But unfortunately, that meant a lone Willow.

"I like you, Red, but not like that." Spike looked a bit uneasy.

Willow looked shocked at first, then slowly started to snicker. Soon she was bent over laughing, leaving a quite offended looking Spike out of the loop, "Sorry," she managed as she calmed down. "I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't think I'm your type and you're definitely not mine. I just wanted a friend there, someone I could talk to and ignore the couplely stuff with."

Spike relaxed and smirked, extremely relieved she felt the same way and no longer looked so sad, "Well, that's good…" he looked pained for a moment, "But do I have to wear a bloody costume?"

"Seeing as it's a costume party? I'm going to go with yes." Spike grimaced and Willow rolled her eyes, "C'mon, everyone will be in costume. It's not like you'll be alone."

Spike looked like he was going to argue so Willow put on her full force 'poor innocent pleading look.' It only took a moment before William's soul caved so hard it took the demon along with. He grumbled, "Fine, I'll bloody go!"

Willow let out a happy chirp and hugged Spike, who allowed himself a small smile over her shoulder before slipping back in to his 'put upon' face and facing her again.  
Then began the conversation about what to wear, leading to the exchange of costume ideas that lasted for hours.

* * *

The decision was made to meet at Buffy's house about 8 o'clock since the place they were going was a hour and a half outside Sunnydale; about a half hour outside LA.

Spike and Willow were the second to arrive. Pike, of course, was already being there when they got there. Buffy answered the door dressed in a frilly pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, trimmed with lace, and sporting short puff sleeves. Ribbon and lace trimmed panels down the front and along the sleeves. The skirt was made up of layers of net and lace, with a white satin full-circle skirt, then a skirt of pink over that. Then white tights and shiny pink baby style shoes continued the look all the way down her legs. Her hair was up in pink-tails tied in glittery pink ribbons. She had heavy blush on the apples of her cheeks and mascara and eyeliner was applied to make her eyes look large and eyelashes long. In her arm, she clutched a doll dressed in similar fashion with a pacifier hung from a necklace.

"Aww, you're so adorable!" Willow cooed.

"Thanks! I saw it at that new costume shop, Ethan's, and I couldn't resist!" Buffy squealed as she tried to look over Willow's costume. But she was wearing a long coat buttoned all the way up, hiding whatever was underneath. in her hand was a large square shopping bag. "So, what's the big secret costume?"

The only hints that were visible were the small flowers and leaves decorating her hair and rather dramatic make up, especially for Willow's taste. Her eyes were made to look big and round with colorful eye shadow and her cheeks were rosy and lips glossy. On her feet laid a cute pair of dark green, suede slouch-style ankle boots.

Willow fidgeted nervously, blushing lightly, "Uh, you see in order to get Spike to agree to wear a costume I had to agree on two things. One- no spandex, make up, or kiddie costumes for him. And two…"

"I get to pick Red's costume." Spike stepped up behind Willow having finished his cigarette out by his car. "Hey, Slayer."

Buffy's eyes bulged when she took in Spike's costume. He was wearing tight black pants and a billowing black pirate shirt that was open just enough to peek at his chest. A black silk cloth covered the top of his head. He also sported a small moustache and calf high black leather boots. On his face he wore a black mask that covered his nose and eyes and made his blue eyes stand out. On his hip was a genuine looking silver sword with a rather decorative hand guard.

Buffy snapped out of her stupor as both her friends moved inside. She followed them in to the living room and smiled, "Westley from Princess Bride?"

Spike nodded.

Willow spoke up, "I got him to agree to be a pirate. I was actually thinking Jack Sparrow but Spike was a no go on that one. Saying his eyeliner days were over…Oh!" she turned to Spike, "Show her the hair!"

Spike shook his head, "Sorry Red, Not till you don your costume properly. Otherwise it stays covered."

Willow pouted, "You don't understand. This costume is so not me…"

"Yeah, like I normally go around wearing billowing shirts and face masks."

"At least it's black…. And your pants normally tight… black boots… sword, hey, are you even in costume?!" Willow teased.

"Har bloody har." Spike glared but his eyes shined with humour. Buffy laughed at the both of them. Pike came out from the kitchen dressed in red overalls and a dark blue t-shirt with his hair parted to the side in typical little school boy style. He had a plastic frog peeking out from the pocket on the bib of the overalls. Hanging out the side of the overalls peeked a sling shot.

Pike shrugged, "What can I say? It's what I get for not going costume shopping with her…"

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. There was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it up to find Xander standing there. He had on army fatigues and holding a plastic gun. "Private Harris reporting for duty!" He took in Buffy's costume, "Is your mommy home little girl?" he joked.

Buffy laughed, "Come on in, uh… where is Tina?" Buffy asked, looking around and not seeing the girl in question.

Xander's face got cloudy, "She's not coming, at least not with me. We broke up."

Buffy looked sympathetic, "What happened?"

Xander shook his head, "Repressing for now, rather not talk about it." he forced a smile, "Besides- Halloween! Time for tricks and treats… and my personal favorite, woman in naughty costumes! Let's get to this party!" He exclaimed, genuinely grinning now.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his teenage boy-ness. "Well, mom lent us the SUV since a helmet would crush my bows." ...and her mother hated her riding on Pike's bike.

Willow, Spike and Xander exchanged looks but then Pike spoke up, "I'll be driving, since I know where we are going." At these words the others relaxed. Buffy, completely oblivious to the exchange, was distracted by something else getting her full attention.

Spike cleared his throat, "Well, me and Red will be taking my car and follow you…"

Buffy, who had taken it on herself to investigate Willow's bag, pulled out a key part of Willow's costume. "Wings?"

"Hey!" Willow protested, grabbing the bag and the large colourful fairy wings.

Putting them down, Willow sighed in surrender, "Yes, wings." She slowly unbuttoned her coat and revealed a bustier style top that was a swirl of colors and ended just above her belly button, leaving her midriff bare. Then followed a green mini skirt with colourful gauzy strips of material ending mid thigh, showing off a great deal of leg. She then slipped on the wings.

"Aww your adorable!" Buffy gushed, "Isn't she adorable Xander?…Xander? XANDER!"

Pike elbowed Xander, breaking him out of his drooling gaze, "Huh? You say something Buff?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. Willow had her arms wrapped around her bare midriff, her face as red as her hair. Which, of course, only made her look sweeter.

"C'mon Red, don't be shy. You're bloody adorable!" Spike tried to encourage her.

Willow threw him a look that screamed revenge, "Now I guess it's time to show 'em your hair!" Everyone looked over at Spike, who was glaring at Willow.

"Bloody hell, it's nothing…" he took off the mask and silk cloth covering his head. His hair was un-gelled and parted down the middle. Someone must have taken a straightener to it, taking out the curl so it fell loosely around his face, giving it enough length to just brush his eyes. He ran a hand threw his hair in an effort to push it back away from his face, only to have it fall forward again.

A snicker came from Xander, "Looks like he should be in one of those boy bands!"

"More then can be said for you, dough boy!" Spike shot back. Truthfully the hair had been a compromise: Willow refused to wear something as revealing as the fairy costume was unless Spike had at least one embarrassing facet of his costume and she was right to assume it would be the hair. Although it was tricky finding a stylist who wouldn't ask too many questions. Although he had a reflection, it was a bit translucent.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it! No arguing and bickering tonight! I mean it!" Buffy reprimended the two fo them sternly. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

The party was pretty hopping. There were some pretty creative costumes. And to Xander's delight, a lot of women in naughty costumes.

"Heeellooo nurse!" Xander whistled as a redhead walked by wearing a nurses uniform with a tiny skirt, the front buttons barely containing her bosom.

The house was pretty big. The pool outside had dry ice in it to create a fog that rolled across the deck. Bright lights and fencing marked the edge of the pool. The live band was set up opposite of the pool and had their own smoke machines running. Black lighting was set up all over the place, along with some colourful strobe lighting. The music rocked and it seemed the party was in full swing. The group picked out a spot to occupy while they got in to the swing of the party, then sent the guys for drinks.

Things where going great. They did some dancing and talking and everything seemed to be going fine until an invisible wave ripped through the crowd. Spike looked over to the Slayer, but to his amazment, she was gone. In her place stood a scared little girl clinging to her doll for dear life.

"Slayer?" he looked next to her and there stood a little boy, looking just as scared and confused. "Bugger!"

Spike felt a sharp tug on his hair as a small high pitch voice yelled in his ear, "Spike!" and what he thought at first was a huge glowing insect caused him to jump out of his seat. His eyes focused on the little object. He startled to discover it was Willow, about 6 inches high, if that!

Before he could say anything, there was a burst of gun fire. He spun around to spot Xander ready to let loose another round. Quickly he grabbed onto the gun, yelling, "Bloody hell, mate! What is your problem? There are people here!"

Xander turned the gun on Spike, demanding, "Who are you?! What the hell is going on here?!" Then another creature caught his sight and he turned to took aim.

Spike snagged the end of the gun and forced it to point at the ground, "Fire that off again soldier boy, I break it! There are people under those masks! I don't know how, but somehow people are changing into their costumes." Xander looked at him like he was nuts, "Don't believe me, what were you doing ten minutes ago?"

Xander paused and thought for a moment. "I… Fine! Ok, but realize I'm taking a leap of faith here!"  
Spike nodded and sighed as he looked around. The kids were crying as chaos broke out among the guests. Spike searched for an exit that wasn't blocked by some demon. He knew he couldn't hurt any of them because there were people inside. Willow hovered over his shoulder. "We gotta bloody well get the slayer and her boy outta here. Their just bloody kids right now…" he stopped when he heard a familiar scream. A few feet in front of them stood Cordelia, wearing a leopard leotard with fake cat ears and tail, struggling with what seemed to be a hairy Cro-Magnon guy. Without stopping to think, he freed the brunette from the grip of the sasquatch and knocked it away from her.

"You saved me!" Cordelia cried grabbing onto his arm. He brought her back to the others just in time to see Willow flash a bright green then white. All of the sudden, vines appeared and began to wrap around the aggressive members of the party in costume, leaving the others free to flee.

Spike heard Willow's voice in his head, "Get Buffy out, I don't know how long I can hold them!"

Spike sprung to action, "You, soldier boy! Grab a kid! You, Cheerleader, grab the other one! Get them out of the house! I'll meet you outside! Move now!" As they were leaving out the door, Spike stood up on a table, and yelled, "IF YOU ARE NOT TIED DOWN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" At once there was a mad rush to the door. He saw Willow's light starting to flicker. "You did what you can, Red." Willow nodded and dimmed her glowing as she started to fall. Spike caught her in his cupped hands.

As the magic broke and the demons and other creatures started to rip through the vines holding them, Spike took this as his cue to get him and Willow the hell out of the mess. Pushing through the house, he discovered the others outside. Cordelia held a kid on each hip, both of whom were covering their ears as Xander let off a burst of fire in to the air. Spike turned to him, "I thought I told you no shooting!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Big noise scare away monsters," he explained as if he were explaining it to a child. At that moment, Spike was just itching to slap Xander upside the head.

Spike looked around, Buffy's mom's SUV was blocked in, along with his car, "Cheerleader, you got a car?"

Cordelia nodded her head, She pointed to her car, but it also was blocked in by other cars. "But even I'm not good enough to get that out!" Spike swore. "Hey, watch the language buster! Kids!" Spike opened his mouth to tell Cordelia he would damn well speak however he felt like speaking when she started shouting to someone, "Oz! Hey Oz!" she turned to the others, "Oz has a van!"

A guy in plain clothes and spiky hair strolled up to them, "Some party, huh?" He looked around with a calm eye.

"Oz, can you give us a lift in your van? Our cars are blocked in…"

Oz shrugged, "No problem. It's kinda messy in there, but if you want a ride, sure."

They piled into Oz's van. Spike sat up front with Willow still in his hands while Cordelia and Xander scrambled into back with the kids between them. "Where we going?"

Spike thought a moment, "To the school, if I know Rupert, he will be in the library." Just then Cordelia screamed, alerting Spike at once. "What?!"

"That jerk ripped my costume!"

"What?!" Spike asked in disbelief. But before he could yell at the girl for her audacity, Xander spoke up.

"In case you haven't realized, lady, we're having bigger problems than a rip in your cat suit! Now, settle down, these kids have been through enough this evening without you adding to the drama."

"Excuse you, Xander Harris. What idiot died and made you leader? I'll have you know this was a very expensive rental and there is no way Party Town is going to give me my deposit back now! Not to mention I can now never go there again…"

"Shut up, both of you! The children are taking this with more maturity!" a high pitch yet authoritative voice boomed out. The kids in question were huddled together talking softly while eyeing the adults warily. Willow was now sitting up in Spike's hands. She stretched her wings, then fluttered over to the kids. "Are you two ok?"

Buffy's eyes widened with awe, "A fa-ry!" She smiled for the first time, "We wan our Mommies, right Ol-ver?" The little boy nodded.

Willow smiled at Buffy calling Pike by his birth name, something that the adult Pike never let anyone do. "Well, Buffy, You see, you and Pi…Oliver's parents left you in our care for tonight. We were taking you to a Halloween party but it turned out to be too scary so we are going to see a friend of ours at the high school. After that we will take you guys home, is that ok?"

"K, I guess…Ol'ver?"

The little boy opened his mouth just as something darted out of his pocket. A frog! Willow screamed, but luckily little Pike caught the frog and Buffy blocked Willow from becoming it's meal. When Buffy let Willow go, she zipped straight back up to Spike. Little Buffy pouted and little Pike looked on the verge of tears, "I sowee, Fred jus hu-gry. He though you fly."

Spike reassured the boy, "It's ok, just gave Willow here a little fright." He tried not to laugh at the grumbling he heard from his shoulder.

"Stupid frog… why would anyone want to keep one in their pocket? They're so eww..." Willow shuddered, if she didn't have a fear of frogs before she sure had one now!

The entire time Oz drove without making any comments, taking everything in as if it were a normal night. Then again, on the Hellmouth maybe it was…

* * *

They got to the high school and went directly to the library. The kids ran in, starling Giles who was sorting though the card catalog and causing him to drop his cards, "Look here, children, where are your parents?" The others walked in behind them Now Giles was really confused, "What are you all doing here? Who are these kids? Where is Buffy?"

Spike sighed, "Something is going on out there turning everyone into their costumes and to answer your last two questions, Buffy is right there." He pointed to little girl, then pointed to little boy, "That is Pike."

Giles looked stricken for a moment, then his mouth began to twitch in to a smile. Soon he was laughing, "Good one! Almost had me! This is your guy's attempt at a Halloween joke, right?" No one was laughing and Giles slowly lost his smile, "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry, Rupes… no joke. At least not by us, if anything, it's on us…"

"Ok, explain," So they told him what they know. Meanwhile, Giles started pulling out books, "So what your saying is everyone except Cordelia and Spike was effected. Why were you two spared?"

Willow spoke up "I was thinking about this. Cordelia got her costume from Party Town. Spike, did you buy your costume at the same place where you got mine?"

Spike shook his head, "Naw, already owned the boots, sword and pants, the shirt and silk cloth I got at the mall. The mask I picked up at the liquor store when I got my cigarettes. Your costume I bought as a package at that new place… uh…"

"Ethan's?" Willow supplied.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Willow nodded, "Same place Buffy said she got her and Pike's costumes. I'll bet Xander got his there, too!"

Giles started to clean his glasses in thought, "Could you take me there?"

Spike nodded, "The rest of you stay here."

"But…" Willow started to protest.

"No, Spike is right," Giles interupted, "You need to watch over Buffy."

"I'll stay with you," Oz offered to Willow.

Willow smiled shyly, "Oh, ok… for Buffy."

As Spike and Giles headed out the door, Spike winked at Willow knowingly, calling up a blush to spot her cheeks.

* * *

Coming up to the store, they immediately noted that the lights were out. They tried the door and, to their surprise, found it swung open. Making their way through the store,Giles called out, "Hello! Anyone home?"

Spike spotted the curtain to the back room partially open. Waving to get Giles' attention, Spike motioned for the two of them to head into the back room.  
Beyond the curtain, the two men looked around. there on a low table sat the statue of Janus, its eyes glowing green.

Giles looked at the statue with dismay, "Janus. Roman mythical god."

Spike frowned, "Keeper of doorways, beginnings and endings"

Giles nodded, "Yes, but most primarily, the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

Ethan appeared from his hiding place "Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter." He spoke with a smugness in his voice that immediately irritated the other two men in the room, each for different reasons.

Giles eyes narrowed in irritation, "Hello, Ethan."

Ethan smirked at Giles, completely ignoring Spike, "Hello, Ripper…What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

Giles glared at the other man. "I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne." Spike remained quietly watching. Obviously, this was something more personal than causing some trouble on the Hellmouth.

Ethan, once again smug, declared proudly, "Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'."

Giles sneered, "It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent!"

Ethan chuckled lightly, like it was all some big joke, "Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got going here, old man."

Giles balled his fists in anger, "It's no act. It's who I am."

Now Ethan really laughed, "Who you are? The Watcher, snivelling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of." He paused as if considering something only known within the deep recesses of his mind, "But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from."

Something about the words and the tone in which they were spoken made the hair on the back of Spike's neck stand up. There was something going on here. Something dark. Something that had to do with Giles' past. Maybe Giles wasn't the average born and bred Watcher he appeared to be.

Giles had had enough, "Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

Ethan scoffed, "Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

Giles voice was calm yet deadly as he spokehis next words, "You get to leave here in one piece"

Ethan faked fear, "Oh, Rupert, you're scaring me!"

Giles punched him in the gut with a left hook, causing him to double over, and followed up with a right punch to the face. The blows continued a few more times until Ethan spoke up again.  
Even curled on the floor, Ethan sounded amused as he remarked, "And you said the Ripper was long gone." Giles kicked him hard in the kidney, and a scream escaped his mouth.

"Tell me how to stop the spell."

Ethan gasped through the pain, "Say 'pretty please'."

Giles sighed, then his attention flickered to Spike as if only then remembering he was there. "Spike, how long has it been since you have had human blood right from the tap?"

Spike looked shocked for a split second before smirking, catching on right away. Spike swaggered over and grabbed Ethan, holding him up as he went game face and growled, "Too long!"

Giles glared at Ethan "Last chance or Spike here gets a snack. Now, tell me how to stop the spell."

"You're bluffing!" Ethan choked out.

Giles looked him dead in the eyes, "Am I?"

Ethan gave in, mumbling "Janus. Break its statue." Giles grabbed the statue and lifted it over his head, smashing it back down to the floor.

Spike knocked out Ethan and left him on the floor unconscious. "I better head back to the kiddies, I'll leave you to take care of the trash…"

Spike headed out of the back room, but as he neared the front of the store, Giles called out to him, "Spike, about what happened in there and the things Ethan said…"

Spike held up a hand, quieting Giles, "Everyone has their past and has the right to their privacy. What was heard tonight was none of my business and don't plan on sharin' it with others. What you do or don't tell about your past and your friend… that's up to you.. As far as anyone else is concerned, we came, beat up the bad guy, n broke the spell. Anything else is just window dressin'." He lit up a cigarette .

"Thank you for your digression."

Spike smirked, then headed for the door, "Well," Spike threw flippantly over his shoulder as he exited, "Wouldn't want to rile you up, looks like you pack a bigger punch then you let on…" And with that he was gone.

Oz had been nice enough to drive them back to their cars. Spike didn't miss the looks between Willow and Oz. Good, he thought, better then her wasting time waiting for the Whelp to get a clue. So as Willow walked the others to their car, he hung back with Oz.

Before he could threaten the boy about treating her like a lady, Oz spoke up, "Girls like that are rare. Never thought I'd meet a girl like that." He looked Spike straight in the eyes, "If I was that lucky, I'd treat her like the rare gift she is."

Spike nodded, "As long as you keep in mind what will happen to you if you don't."

"Duly warned."

"Good." Spike responded. Then he made his way to his car.

After dropping Willow off, he went home and got undressed. His eyes landed on his duster, his other costume. Or was it anymore? When did it stop being a way to hide who he was and become part of who he was… He shook his head. Too much thinking for a night like this. As he got into bed, he could feel the dawn approaching. Tomorrow was a new night.

**A/N** Some of the dialog taken from Halloween Season 2 Episode 6.

**A/N** Please review.


	28. It's A Matter Of Trust

**A/N** Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

Buffy answered the door dressed in a frilly pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, trimmed with lace, and sporting short puff sleeves. Ribbon and lace trimmed panels down the front and along the sleeves. The skirt was made up of layers of net and lace, with a white satin full-circle skirt, then a skirt of pink over that. Then white tights and shiny pink baby style shoes continued the look all the way down her legs. Her hair was up in pink-tails tied in glittery pink ribbons. She had heavy blush on the apples of her cheeks and mascara and eyeliner was applied to make her eyes look large and eyelashes long. In her arm, she clutched a doll dressed in similar fashion with a pacifier hung from a necklace.

"Aww, you're so adorable!" Willow cooed.

"Thanks! I saw it at that new costume shop, Ethan's, and I couldn't resist!" Buffy squealed as she tried to look over Willow's costume. But she was wearing a long coat buttoned all the way up, hiding whatever was underneath. in her hand was a large square shopping bag. "So, what's the big secret costume?"

The only hints that were visible were the small flowers and leaves decorating her hair and rather dramatic make up, especially for Willow's taste. Her eyes were made to look big and round with colorful eye shadow and her cheeks were rosy and lips glossy. On her feet laid a cute pair of dark green, suede slouch-style ankle boots.

Willow fidgeted nervously, blushing lightly, "Uh, you see in order to get Spike to agree to wear a costume I had to agree on two things. One- no spandex, make up, or kiddie costumes for him. And two…"

"I get to pick Red's costume." Spike stepped up behind Willow having finished his cigarette out by his car. "Hey, Slayer."

Buffy's eyes bulged when she took in Spike's costume. He was wearing tight black pants and a billowing black pirate shirt that was open just enough to peek at his chest. A black silk cloth covered the top of his head. He also sported a small moustache and calf high black leather boots. On his face he wore a black mask that covered his nose and eyes and made his blue eyes stand out. On his hip was a genuine looking silver sword with a rather decorative hand guard.

Buffy snapped out of her stupor as both her friends moved inside. She followed them in to the living room and smiled, "Westley from Princess Bride?"

**…**

Pike came out from the kitchen dressed in red overalls and a dark blue t-shirt with his hair parted to the side in typical little school boy style. He had a plastic frog peeking out from the pocket on the bib of the overalls. Hanging out the side of the overalls peeked a sling shot.

Pike shrugged, "What can I say? It's what I get for not going costume shopping with her…"

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. There was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it up to find Xander standing there. He had on army fatigues and holding a plastic gun. "Private Harris reporting for duty!" He took in Buffy's costume, "Is your mommy home little girl?" he joked.

**…**

Buffy, who had taken it on herself to investigate Willow's bag, pulled out a key part of Willow's costume. "Wings?"

"Hey!" Willow protested, grabbing the bag and the large colourful fairy wings.

Putting them down, Willow sighed in surrender, "Yes, wings." She slowly unbuttoned her coat and revealed a bustier style top that was a swirl of colors and ended just above her belly button, leaving her midriff bare. Then followed a green mini skirt with colourful gauzy strips of material ending mid thigh, showing off a great deal of leg. She then slipped on the wings.

"Aww your adorable!" Buffy gushed, "Isn't she adorable Xander?…Xander? XANDER!"

Pike elbowed Xander, breaking him out of his drooling gaze, "Huh? You say something Buff?"

**…**

Things where going great. They did some dancing and talking and everything seemed to be going fine until an invisible wave ripped through the crowd. Spike looked over to the Slayer, but to his amazment, she was gone. In her place stood a scared little girl clinging to her doll for dear life.

"Slayer?" he looked next to her and there stood a little boy, looking just as scared and confused. "Bugger!"

**…**

Spike sprung to action, "You, soldier boy! Grab a kid! You, Cheerleader, grab the other one! Get them out of the house! I'll meet you outside! Move now!" As they were leaving out the door, Spike stood up on a table, and yelled, "IF YOU ARE NOT TIED DOWN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" At once there was a mad rush to the door. He saw Willow's light starting to flicker. "You did what you can, Red." Willow nodded and dimmed her glowing as she started to fall. Spike caught her in his cupped hands.

**…**

Cordelia started shouting to someone, "Oz! Hey Oz!" she turned to the others, "Oz has a van!"

A guy in plain clothes and spiky hair strolled up to them, "Some party, huh?" He looked around with a calm eye.

"Oz, can you give us a lift in your van? Our cars are blocked in…"

Oz shrugged, "No problem. It's kinda messy in there, but if you want a ride, sure."

They piled into Oz's van. Spike sat up front with Willow still in his hands while Cordelia and Xander scrambled into back with the kids between them. "Where we going?"

Spike thought a moment, "To the school, if I know Rupert, he will be in the library."

**…**

Giles was really confused, "What are you all doing here? Who are these kids? Where is Buffy?"

Spike sighed, "Something is going on out there turning everyone into their costumes and to answer your last two questions, Buffy is right there." He pointed to little girl, then pointed to little boy, "That is Pike."

Giles looked stricken for a moment, then his mouth began to twitch in to a smile. Soon he was laughing, "Good one! Almost had me! This is your guy's attempt at a Halloween joke, right?" No one was laughing and Giles slowly lost his smile, "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry, Rupes… no joke. At least not by us, if anything, it's on us…"

**…**

Spike spotted the curtain to the back room partially open. Waving to get Giles' attention, Spike motioned for the two of them to head into the back room.  
Beyond the curtain, the two men looked around. there on a low table sat the statue of Janus, its eyes glowing green.

Giles looked at the statue with dismay, "Janus. Roman mythical god."

Spike frowned, "Keeper of doorways, beginnings and endings"

Giles nodded, "Yes, but most primarily, the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

Ethan appeared from his hiding place "Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter." He spoke with a smugness in his voice that immediately irritated the other two men in the room, each for different reasons.

Giles eyes narrowed in irritation, "Hello, Ethan."

Ethan smirked at Giles, completely ignoring Spike, "Hello, Ripper…What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

**…**

Ethan gave in, mumbling "Janus. Break its statue." Giles grabbed the statue and lifted it over his head, smashing it back down to the floor.

Spike knocked out Ethan and left him on the floor unconscious. "I better head back to the kiddies, I'll leave you to take care of the trash…"

Spike headed out of the back room, but as he neared the front of the store, Giles called out to him, "Spike, about what happened in there and the things Ethan said…"

Spike held up a hand, quieting Giles, "Everyone has their past and has the right to their privacy. What was heard tonight was none of my business and don't plan on sharin' it with others. What you do or don't tell about your past and your friend… that's up to you.. As far as anyone else is concerned, we came, beat up the bad guy, n broke the spell. Anything else is just window dressin'." He lit up a cigarette .

…

Oz had been nice enough to drive them back to their cars. Spike didn't miss the looks between Willow and Oz. Good, he thought, better then her wasting time waiting for the Whelp to get a clue. So as Willow walked the others to their car, he hung back with Oz.

Before he could threaten the boy about treating her like a lady, Oz spoke up, "Girls like that are rare. Never thought I'd meet a girl like that." He looked Spike straight in the eyes, "If I was that lucky, I'd treat her like the rare gift she is."

Spike nodded, "As long as you keep in mind what will happen to you if you don't."

"Duly warned."

"Good." Spike responded. Then he made his way to his car.

After dropping Willow off, he went home and got undressed. His eyes landed on his duster, his other costume. Or was it anymore? When did it stop being a way to hide who he was and become part of who he was… He shook his head. Too much thinking for a night like this. As he got into bed, he could feel the dawn approaching. Tomorrow was a new night.

* * *

**Continuing…**

* * *

**It's A Matter Of Trust**

* * *

Sunnydale Park after dusk. The playground was deserted. The carousel slowly turned, and the swings moved ever so slightly in the light evening breeze. The only person there was a boy sitting on the jungle gym, waiting for his ride home. The little boy complained to himself, "C'mon, Mom. She's always late…"

Drusilla was dressed in a white satin empire style dress that made her look almost like a ghost-like figure. She walked slowly, practically gliding spectrally over the ground. She spoke to the boy as she approached him from behind, "Are you lost?"

Startled, the little boy looked back at her, "No. My mom's just supposed to pick me up is all." He climbed out of the jungle gym, placing it between himself and the stranger.

Drusilla moved closer, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you." He watched her still approaching.

Drusilla reached her arm out to touch the jungle gym as she slowly approached the boy. "My mummy used to sing me to sleep at night," she told the boy as her eyes become a little less focused and she slowly walked around the gym. She began to sing in an airy, almost childlike manner. "Run and catch … The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch…" Drusilla paused in her singing, "She had the sweetest voice…" she whispered softly. Suddenly her eyes focused on the boy, "What will your mummy sing when they find your body?"

The boy backed away in preparation to run; he had a feeling something was not quite right with the woman. "I'm not supposed to talk to people."

Drusilla's look became predatory, "Oh. Well, I'm not a person, see, so that's just…" She reached out but was blocked off before she could touch the child.

It was Spike. He turned to the boy and reprimanded him sternly, "Run home. Don't bloody stop for anyone!"

The boy only hesitated for a moment before running off. Drusilla watched him run away in dismay. Spike also watched the boy go, shaking his head. He took a breath and turned around to face Drusilla.

Drusilla smiled brightly as if her presence was a welcome one, "My Dark Knight!"

Spike had to admit it threw him off the way she acted like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. 'She is very captivating too,' his demon whispered. 'Too damn bad she's also a psycho killer. Emphasis on the bloody psycho!' his Soul responded. Spike greeted her with, "My barking Sire…"

Drusilla didn't even pause at his words as she slowly approached him, a coy smile in place on her face, "Do want to hear the song my mummy used to sing me?"

Spike shook his head, "No Dru. Bloody well want you to leave this town, and me alone."

Drusilla's smile turned predatory again, "The spark is grumpy, my childe won't let him hurt me…"

Spike growled, "My demon might be bloody Sire whipped but it's only a matter of time till you face the Slayer!"

Drusilla laughed softly before shaking her head, "Maybe one day…"

Spike smirked, "Don't underestimate this one. Her kind of Slayer is bloody rare, I've only knew two others with her kind of drive and natural skill…" Spike started to get frustrated; He longed to finally instill some fear in the vampire before him who simply smiled serenely at his words. It was starting to creep him out. About then Spike realized there was something in her eyes; She wasn't bragging or bluffing. Insane or not, she was deadly.

Drusilla's eyes became unfocused as she started to sway gently to music only she heard in the air. Suddenly snapping into focus, she accused, "It's her! She's the one…" Drusilla let out her game face and growled.

About this time, Buffy was walking on the roof of the building across the street from the park. Using the height to survey her surroundings seemed like a good idea, and did prove fruitful. Almost immediately she sensed movement in the park. Meanwhile, Spike wanted to reach for his stake but his demon refused to let him. So instead he tried to understand Drusilla's ramblings, "Who?"

Drusilla hissed as if speaking more to herself then answering Spike's question, "The girl… The Slayer." She stepped closer to Spike. As her eyes bore deep into his, he felt a binding hold overtake him and found he couldn't step away.

Buffy walked up to the edge of the roof to peer over the edge into the park. Sure enough, there were two figures out in the night. To her surprise, she recognized them both. The male was undeniably Spike, and the dark haired girl was there at the confrontation with the Master. Buffy shuddered at the memory. She couldn't overhear what they were saying but still frowned. She knew the woman was a vampire, so why was Spike standing so close to her and not trying to stake her?

Drusilla game face slipped away and she smiled again at Spike, softly proclaiming, "Not yet. I still have time…" She tilted her head and reached up as if to kiss Spike, sliding her hand along his cheek, "You will be mine." She pulled away and gave him an evil smile. Even as she takes her time smoothly walking away, she kept her head turn towards Spike. Spike watched Drusilla go for another moment before turning to leave also. Above, Buffy scowled at the scene playing out beneath her. She stepped away from the edge of the roof and ran off, failing to see Spike's jaw clenched in seething anger while he storms away.

* * *

The next night Spike decided to skip out on the flirting session the Watcher and Gypsy refer to as research and go down to the Bronze. He figured he could get a drink and maybe kill some of the many vampires that are drawn to the place looking to feed. He was walking away from the bar when he spotted Xander, Willow, and some other guy playing pool.

Ford sank his shot and set up for another as Buffy and Pike arrived at the table. Buffy obviously knew the guy and she greeted him with enthusiasm. "Ford! You made it."

Ford smiled, "Wasn't hard to find." He sank another shot.

Willow smiled teasingly, "Buffy, Ford was just telling us about the ninth grade beauty  
contest, and the, uh, swimsuit competition…"

Pike grinned, "Sounds like a story I wanna hear!" He held out a hand to Ford, "Pike."

Buffy gave Willow a stern look, "No, you don't!"

Ford straightened up and stepped over to Pike for a quick handshake, "Nice to meet you… Well, it's like this…"

Buffy looked appalled and reached out to playfully swat at Ford. He dodged her before shooting her a grin and returning to his pool game, "Oh, my God, Ford, stop that! The more people you tell, the more people I have to kill!"

Ford continued to line up his next shot, "You can't touch me, Summers. I know all your darkest secrets!"

"Care to make a small wager on that?" Xander interjected, earning an elbow from Buffy and a conspiratorial smirk from Pike.

Buffy rolled her eyes at their antics, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Ford, try not to talk." She walked towards the bar as the guys set the table anew to start another game. As she neared the bar, Buffy spotted Spike off to the side where he'd been watching the group half interestedly. Buffy stepped up to him, "Hi."

Spike nodded to her, "Slayer. So, new slayerette recruit?" He asked, nodding towards Ford. He leaned forward and jokingly whispering, "You do realize your Slayer identity is a secret one right?"

Buffy shrugged off his comment. "Well, duh," She responded, rolling her eyes. Then she started to explain, "His name's Billy Fordman. We went to school together in LA before…" Buffy trailed off, creasing her brow. Shaking her cloudy thoughts away, she noticed the beer, "You drink? I mean, drinks. Non-blood things.

Spike smirked. "Well duh…" he threw her words back at her.

She huffed and tossed her hair, "Well, sorry. I didn't know vampires could drink things other then blood."

"Most vampires probably don't, but then again, I'm not like most vampires. Anyways, there's a lot about me you don't know, Slayer." He teased, waggling his eyebrows jokingly as he took a swig of beer.

Remembering the previous night and how cozy the blonde had looked with that vampire chick, Buffy huffed, "I believe that."

Hearing the accusation in her tone, his eyes narrowed. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" he demanded.

Over at the pool table the group was racking up preparing to play teams. The influx of patrons blocked their sight of the bar. When Ford voiced his wondering about what is taking Buffy so long, Willow offered to go check on her. Besides, that way the guys could to that thing where they talk guy stuff.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Buffy asked Spike in a tone way too casual, "So. What'd you do last night?"

Trying to figure out what she was getting at, Spike responded, "Same as usual. Did a sweep of Sunnyhell's hotspots then went back to my place."

Again her tone was overly casual as she asked, "Anything special happen on your patrol?"

Spike still didn't get what the accusation in her tone was about and barely controlled his hold on his temper as he gritted out, "Nothing but the usual…why?"

Dropping the game, Buffy replied, "It just seems I'm not the only one turning up with old friends."

Realizing she must have seen him with Drusilla, he tried to comprehend exactly what she was accusing him of. "You accusing me of something, Slayer?!"

Buffy's eyes narrowed stubbornly, "And if I am?"

"So that's how it is, huh? This is bollocks! You either trust me or you don't…" Spike proclaimed, slamming the almost empty beer bottle down on the bar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Willow cut in as she approached the tense scene. "What is going on here?"

Buffy retreated back to the pool table without another word. Spike stood there seething for a moment before taking off in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Willow to follow Buffy back to the pool table.

* * *

Spike lit a cigarette as he made himself comfortable on the roof of the Bronze where he could keep an eye on the alleyways for trouble. He heard a scuffle a few alleys over and jumped from one roof to another to check it out. By the time he got there, the Slayer was already taking care of business. There was only one vamp so there was no need for him to help. Still, he paused and watched her take out the vampire from his position on the roof top. Neither Spike nor Buffy saw Ford until he spoke aloud. "What's goin' on?"

Surprised, Buffy spun around to face him. She grabbed the first excuse that popped in her mind, "Um... uh, there was a, a cat. A cat here, and, um, then there was a-another cat... and they fought. The cats. And... then they left." Spike rolled his eyes at her lame excuse, but was just as surprised as her at Ford's next words.

"Oh. I thought you were just slaying a vampire."

Buffy's eyes bulged with surprise as Spike's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Buffy grasped for a response, "What? Whating a what?

Ford smiled reassuringly, "I know, Buffy. You don't have to lie. I-I've been trying to figure out the right time to, to tell you. I know you're the Slayer."

Taken aback, Buffy just stared at the guy. Finally she snapped out of it and suggested they talk on the walk home. Spike stepped back from the edge of the roof top. Something wasn't right about this guy. He was sure of it!

* * *

Spike decided the best way for him to go and get the scoop on the Slayer's newest tag along was to go see Willow.

Spike approached the balcony door that led to Willow's room. He knew which was hers because he'd walked her home plenty of times and she had mentioned it before. Willow was dressed in her nightshirt and floppy eared bunny slippers brushing her hair when Spike knocked on her balcony door. She looked surprised at first but quickly threw her brush on the bed and peeked through the partly open blinds. Upon seeing Spike, she quickly opened the door. "Oh, hi Spike!" she greeted, motioning him to enter.

Although she's been to his place many times, this was his first time entering her house, much less her bedroom. It was neat and clean and everything was placed just so, except for some clothes on her bed. She turned around as he came in, and a look of horror appeared on her face as she spotted her bra just lying there on her bed out in the open. She quickly rushed over, grabbed it and stashed it.

Out of respect for the girl, Spike pretended not to notice. He did note that she was still a bit jumpy though. He wondered if maybe the Slayer wasn't the only one with trust issues where he was concerned. Though in Willow's case he felt hurt rather than anger. "If this is a bad time…"

"No! I just... I'm not supposed to have boys in my room," she admitted, glancing nervously at the door as if her parents were going to barge through any minute.

Understanding at once, his hurt disappeared with her words. Spike smirked playfully and held his hands up, "Promise to control my passion, Red."

Willow realized she was being silly and laughed softly, "Okay. Good."

Now that she was relaxed, Spike got straight to the point. "Need a bit of help, Red."

Willow looked confused, "Help? You mean like on homework?" she asked, using the first thing people usually ask her help for. Then realizing how silly that sounded she blushed and continued, "No, 'cause you're old and you already know stuff…"

Spike smirked, "Yeah, my homework days are long passed, Red. No, actually was wonderin' if you could help me out with a few personal details on someone. Maybe do a little search on the net…" he motioned to her already open laptop sitting on her desk.

Willow, relieved by his light teasing, hopped into her desk seat with a smile, "Oh! Great! I'm so the 'Net girl."

Spike paced slowly behind her and started to play with his Zippo, "Not even sure what information I need... just something wrong…" his voice trailed off.

Willow sat still, positioned to start typing, "Ok well, let's start simple, name?"

Spike hesitated a moment, "…Billy Fordham."

Willow paused and turned to face Spike. With a stern look, she motioned for him to sit on the edge of her bed, "Ok, explain… If you were Xander or Pike I'd say you were jealous…"

Spike dropped down on the bed and smirked, "Right. But, sorry, don't have a taste for little girls." Then he frowned, "No… it's the boy…"

Willow looked wide eyed. Catching her look he realized how his words could be interpreted. With a horrified look, he exclaimed, "Bloody Hell! I'm not into blokes either! No… something's not right about him…" Spike pushed on quickly, barely stopping himself from pulling out a cigarette.

Willow chuckled and nodded. "Okay." She turns back to the laptop. "But if there isn't anything weird... Hey, that's weird," she commented, frowning at the computer screen.

Spike jumped to his feet and stood behind Willow, looking over her shoulder, "What?"

Willow was still typing away, "I just checked the school records, and he's not in them… I mean, usually they transfer your grades and stuff, but he's not even registered." Willow frowned as she confirmed this fact, "He told Buffy he was going to Sunnydale now."

Spike frowned, "Not damning, but sure does add to the feeling something is up with the guy."

Willow thought out loud, "Let me just see if I can…"

Mrs. Rosenberg voice broke through the room. "Willow? Are you still up?"

Willow jumped up out of her chair and pushed Spike towards the door, "Ack! Go!" She then called to her mom, "I-I-I'm just going to bed now, mom"

Pushing Spike back out onto the balcony, Willow closed the door most of the way, holding it open enough for her to whisper loudly to Spike, "Come by tomorrow at sunset. I'll keep looking."

Catching the door before she closed it, Spike added, "Don't tell the Slayer, all right?"

Willow looked horrified, "You want me to lie to her? It's Buffy!"

Spike sighed, "Look, we ain't got anything just yet. Buffy will just get defensive of her friend…" His voice died down to a mumble, "cause not like she trusts me or anything…" Then he spoke up again, "Just don't bring it up until we know what's what. Ok? No point in making waves unless we need to."

Willow caved, "Okay. I-it's probably nothing." But the look on her face said she didn't quite believe that.

Spike smiled softly, "Hope you're right, Red." He watched as she closes the door before leaving.

Unfortunately, his gut told him she wasn't.

* * *

The next night Spike swung by the school on his way to Willow's. Seeing the two vampires headed toward the Library, he followed, quietly stalking closer. They lurked by a corner and he crept up to it, hoping to find out exactly why they were here. He doubted they were returning an over due library book. Then he heard voices.

"Maybe they were just passing through."

"I don't think so."

He didn't recognize the first voice straight off but the responding voice was definitely the Slayer. Suddenly the two vampires lunged around the corner. Spike approached the corner just in time to see Buffy go over the rail, taking the vampire with her. The next words he heard stayed his feet, keeping himself hidden around the corner. He now recognized the voice as Ford's. "You've got one chance to live. Tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go." The vampire must have nodded or something because Ford continued, "I want to meet the Master of this town. Tell me where I can find him."

"My master would have me killed just for telling you…" the female vampire growled, then there was a squeak and she continued, "But I can have Isaac meet you! Midnight. The abandoned warehouse on Commercial Drive." The next moment the female vampire came running around the corner. Spike grabbed her and covered her mouth, "So much as squeak and I'll rip your head off!" he hissed at her. Then he went back to listening to what was going on around the corner.

Buffy's boots clicked on the stairs as she ran up them. "Where's the other one?" her voice rang out.

"I killed her." Ford pretended to cough on the dust. "I, I killed her and she just turned to dust. It was... amazing!"

Spike was hard pressed to not growl at the boy's deception. As he heard the two walk off, he turned his attention back to the female vampire. "Why are you here?"

The vampire looked at him warily, "I don't know. Rick was ordered to get some book… a journal, I think."

Spike nodded, "Let me guess, for Darla?"

The vampire frowned, "She's calling the shots since the Master and Anointed One died."

"Where are they hiding?"

The vampire shook her head, "Oh, no. Like I told the kid. They'll kill me if I tell. And there is no lying. One of Darla's companions, Drusilla, she can read things… she just knows…"

Spike growled with impatience, "I'll bloody kill you if you don't tell me."

The vampire smirked, "They showed all of us what would happen if we displeased them. Staking isn't the worst thing they can do."

Knowing she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he pulled out a stake and dusted her. As much as he would love to find out where Darla was holding up and what she's done with Angelus' crystal, he had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

* * *

Spike finally got back to Willow's house. Much to Spike's dismay she brought Xander in on it. But Spike decided this was more important then their mutual dislike of each other and allowed him along. At the moment, the three of them were walking down the alley to the Sunset Club.

Willow apologized once again for her lack of information, "The only thing I could track down was this address. The Sunset Club. Still didn't find anything incriminating."

Spike had already filled them in on what he'd heard earlier that night. "What I heard at the school is incriminating enough if you ask me."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with Dead Boy on this one."

Spike glared at Xander, demanding, "Why are you here again?"

"Uh, because I care about Buffy…" Xander responded.

"No, I mean on this planet…" Spike sneered.

"Will you two stop it?" Willow reprimanded the two.

Luckily they had arrived. Spike knocked on the door. The view port opened and the doorman peered out. Spike took the lead, "We're friends of Ford's." The doorman nodded and opened up. They walked in through the inside door and looked around. The interior was dark and gloomy. The look of the patrons was gothic in style and dark in colors.

Willow looked down at her colourfully striped shirt and then at Xander's salmon colored button down, "Boy, we blend right in."

Xander agreed, "In no way do we stick out like sore thumbs."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Less chatter, more looking around, people."

Xander gave Spike his best glare, "Sure thing, Bossy the cow!" He and Willow started down the stairs, leaving Spike to follow.

Willow asked out of nowhere, "Okay, but do they really stick out?"

"What?" Xander asked.

Willow continued her thought, "Sore thumbs. Do they stick out? I mean, have you ever seen a thumb and gone, 'Wow! That baby is sore!'"

Xander looked at her and tilted his head, "You have too many thoughts."

Seeing that Willow felt a bit hurt by Xander's comment, Spike to spoke up in her defense, "This coming from a guy who finds tying his shoes in the morning a brain teaser."

Xander opened his mouth to respond with an insult of his own but was cut off by Willow. "Oh! Look…" she pointed to a man standing in a coffin dressed as a movie vampire.

The man waved at the trio. "Hi!"

Xander waved back and looked around more. "Are you probably noticing a theme here?"

Willow looked around uncomfortably, "As in 'Vampires! Yay!'?"

Xander nodded, "That's the one."

A blond dressed in a black leather corset over a long sleeved lace shirt wearing a antique looking choker walked up behind them holding a goblet of red wine. "You guys are newbies. I can tell."

Willow got a bit flustered and tried to cover, "Oh, no. We come here all the time."

The blond smiled kindly, "Don't be ashamed! It's cool that you're open to it. We welcome anyone who's interested in the Lonely Ones."

Willow looked confused, "The Lonely Ones?"

Spike scoffed, "Vampires."

"Oh! We usually call them the nasty, pointy, bitey ones." Xander responded sarcastically.

The blond shook her head, "So many people have that misconception. But they who walk with the night are not interested in harming anyone. They are creatures above us. Exalted!"

Spike sneered, "Bollocks! More like lowly scum!"

The blond looked hurt, "You don't have to be so confrontational about it. Other viewpoints than yours may be valid, you know." She then quickly moved away from them.

"Nice meeting you." Willow called after her, feeling bad the girl's feeling were hurt. She turned to Spike, "You could have been nicer about it. Now nobody's gonna talk to us."

Spike might have felt bad if Xander hadn't got his own dig in, "You really are a people person."

Spike growled, "These people are bloody idiots! They want to make up stories of friendly vampires to comfort themselves because they are too bloody scared of what truly lurks in the dark."

Willow was still concerned about hurting the other girl's feelings, "Is that so bad? I mean, the dark can get pretty dark. Sometimes you need a story."

Spike sighed, "And what do they get from it? Besides being an easy prey? They think being turned is some religious experience instead of the hidden hell it is!" Spike swallowed hard. This whole situation was rubbing some major sore spots. He had to get out of there. Luckily, he did have somewhere to be right now. "I gotta go meet with Ford."

Willow looked about to apologize to Spike when Xander spoke up , "Speaking of Ford. I'm still curious why the bestest friend of the Slayer is hanging with a bunch of vampire wannabes."

Spike sighed as he headed for the door, "That's what I'm hoping to find out."

* * *

Spike arrived at the warehouse to find Ford sitting on an old create whistling. Spike wanted to storm over and rip the guy's lips off. Instead, he stepped out of the shadows calmly and announced, "I'm told someone here has a death wish?"

Ford hopped off the crate. "You're late! But that's okay. You probably wanted to make sure I was alone, right?"

Spike looked at this up beat kid and narrowed his eyes; was this kid for real? "Yeah…" he drawled out, "That's it…"

"I knew it!"

"Loving the #1 fan routine, but why don't we cut to it." Spike pushed.

"Oh, well," Ford was thrown off a second but recovered quickly, "This is where you say you have 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you!"

"Are you nutters?!"

"Oh, common! It's no fun if you don't say it," Ford begged.

Spike growled, "You have 30 seconds to convince me not to kill you," At this point Spike half meant the words.

Ford smiled, "Yes! See, this is the best! I wanna be like you. A vampire."

Spike sneered, "I've known you for two minutes, and I can't stand you. I don't see anything compelling me toward an eternity of having you hangin' around…"

Ford grinned as he revealed his trump card, "Not even in exchange for the Slayer?"

Spike's sneer disappeared; Ford had his undivided attention.

* * *

In the kitchen at the Summers house, Buffy was nursing a cup of coffee. Spike knocked hesitantly on the door. Buffy opened the door with a wary look.

Obviously she was waiting for him to start, "Slayer. May I come in?"

Buffy opened the door further and walked back to the counter and her cooling coffee. "You want a cup?"

Spike shook his head. "Look Slayer, we need to talk."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "About?"

Not sure how to start, Spike just jumped in with both legs, "It's about your friend, Ford. Bloke's not what he seems…"

Buffy's eyes narrowed warningly, "Really. You're one to talk."

This again! Spike took a deep breath and pressed on, "Willow ran your mate down on the computer."

That surprised Buffy, "Willow?"

Taking advantage of her surprise he continued, "Found this address, Willow, Xander and I checked it out, and it turned out…"

Buffy cut him off there, "And Xander," she repeated, her voice full of disbelief. She crossed her arms, "Wow. Everybody's in. It's like a great big exciting conspiracy."

Spike's temper slipped a bit, "What in bloody hell you yammering about?!"

"I'm talking about the people I trust. That I thought trusted me."

Spike was tired of her self-righteous tone. He placed his hand over his heart. "Poor Slayer… Her friends care enough about her to watch her back… I feel for you, I do…" he replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy demanded, looking somewhere between screaming and crying.

"Doing what, Slayer?"

"Why are you trying to take away the only connection I have to who I was. The Buffy who never had to spend her nights killing things and days trying to minimize the looks of disappointment in her mother's eyes. Worse yet, you're using my friends to do it! You're…"

Spike slammed his fist on the counter, "You are some piece of work! You can't handle your life, fine! But don't bloody try and make it my fault! I have done nothing but bloody well help you since I laid eyes on you!"

"Help me? Some help you were with the master…" Buffy stopped, knowing she crossed a line.

Spike fell silent and turned and walked toward the door. He was reaching for the handle when he felt her hand on his arm, "Wait." He stopped but did not turn and look at her. "I'm sorry. I just…" he heard the tears in her voice and felt his justified anger slipping away. "I didn't realize how much I missed who I was till I saw Ford again. And for a few minutes when we relive memories together I get to be that Buffy again. No destiny. Never let down my parents. Just a girl like any other… Then to find out I might have to loose that and it's my friends that are looking to take it away…"

Spike sighed and turned to her, "No one wants to take anything. Wished the whole time the gut feeling was wrong. It's not. Willow and Xander only got involved because I went to them for help. So fine, bloody well blame me if you have to. But they were just being good mates."

Buffy nodded. "So tell me…"

Spike laid it all out. From the vampire Ford let escape to the Vamp-wanna-be club. He felt bad as he told her, watching her hug her arms around herself in an effort to hold together. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Buffy nodded. She took a shuttering breath then gave him a brave smile. Spike was about to leave when the Slayer stopped him again, "Spike, you said I needed to decide if I trust you or not." Spike nodded and waited for her to continue, "I want to, but before I can, I have to know. Who was that woman you were in the park with that night before the Bronze. I know she's a vampire…"

Spike sighed. On one hand, he realized she had a right to know. On the other hand, he was embarrassed by his weakness. But then in the end it was her prior words that made the decision. In the case of the Master, he did not know what his response to the leading vampire of his line would be. But in the case of Drusilla he did. So far he's been lucky in his encounters with Drusilla and had no one who was depending on him with him. That could change at any time. He watched this Slayer die once while he stood frozen unable to act. He did not look forward to doing so again. So he told her. All of it. Drusilla being his Sire, the demon's refusal to harm his sire, even Drusilla's fascination with him and her threat that he will be hers.

Buffy's response was not what he thought it would be. Instead of ridiculing him for his weakness, she simply offered her own help. She did try and encourage him to talk to Giles about looking in to the extent of the Sire bond with its childe, but Spike wasn't ready to trust any watcher just yet. So they left it as an issue to be looked at later. Right now, the Slayer had other fish to fry.

* * *

That night when Ford tried to trap her, she played along. Because although she already knew his plan to betray her, the thing she still desperately needed to know was why. He told her of the nest of brain tumours liquefying his brain as they spoke. Of the pain he was in and the slow death he looked forward to over the next few months. Buffy told him she was sorry.

Then she told him she already knew about the set up and there would be no vampires showing up that night. There would be no turning in exchange for her. At first he didn't believe her till hours after sunset came and went. Finally everyone was free to go. To Spike and her friends' disappointment she let Ford walk away. Then again, what else could she do? There was no law against the betrayal of your friend's identity to vampires in exchange for immortality. Xander, of course, joked there should be. She did tell Ford before he walked away that if he did manage to get turned she would not hesitate to slay him.

That is what brought him out here tonight. Ford did get his wish and got turned. By some no name fledgling. Spike found out about it too late to do anything to stop it. But he was left with the responsibility of telling the Slayer. So now he sat and watched silently from the shadows as the Slayer, with her Watcher there for emotional support, sat and waited for Ford to rise. He watched as Buffy, with tears in her eyes, laid a bouquet of red roses on Ford's grave. After a moment of silence, she stood up again and walked back to Giles' side.

Buffy stood there a moment then said softly, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

Giles reassured her, "You needn't say anything."

Buffy nodded but then continued, "It'd be simpler if I could just hate him. I think he wanted me to. But part of me hoped he would reconsider. That he really wasn't bad, that he was just scared."

Giles tried to comfort her, "I'm sure he was. As anyone would be."

Buffy frowned, "But would anyone do what he did?"

Giles paused as if considering his next words, "Most would like to think they would be stronger. I'm greatly confidant you would be. No question about that. But honestly? One never truly knows what they would do in certain circumstances until they are there… That's not very helpful, is it?"

Buffy smiled sadly as she shook her head. Silence sat between them again. Then Buffy spoke again, "Nothing's ever simple anymore. I'm constantly trying to work it out. Who to let in. Who to trust. It's just, like, the more I think I know, the more confused I get. Things are changing and I'm not sure I can keep up."

Giles smiled softly, "I believe that's called growing up."

Buffy looked at Giles in earnest, "I'd like to stop then, okay?"

Giles smirked, "I know the feeling."

Buffy stepped back towards Ford's grave, "Does it ever get easy?"

Ford broke through the surface soil, a vampire just like he wanted, and attacked Buffy. She plunged a stake into his heart with no hesitation and minimal effort. Ford stepped back in surprise and looked at the stake protruding from his chest. He looked back up at his old friend and burst into ashes.

"You mean life?" Giles continued as if their conversation was never disturbed.

Buffy stepped back to Giles, but her eyes were on the dust that now littered the ground, "Yeah. Does it get easy?"

Giles looked seriously, "What do you want me to say?"

Buffy looked up at him, "Lie to me."

Giles considered for a moment, "Yes, it's terribly simple." They started walking out of the cemetery. "The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after."

Buffy smiled softly, "Liar."

Back in the cemetery, Spike watched them walk away. Once gone, he stepped out of the shadows and lit a cigarette, "Good show, Slayer. Should have known it'd take greater things to break you." Content the Slayer would be okay, Spike continued on his patrol. There were baddies out there and they weren't gonna kill themselves.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N** Some of the dialog taken from Lie To Me Season 2 Episode 7

**A/N **I hope your all still with me on this. Please review and let me know what you're thinking…


	29. Enemy Strikes!

**A/N - **Sorry for the wait. Things just got out of hand. And I goty such bad writer's block I couldn't even sit at the computer to write. Luckily after some advice and taking the time to take it I was able to start writing again. I'm sorry for putting you through the wait. Thank you for your continued interest.

**A/N 2 – **This first part is a quick recap of the story so far. If you don't need or want one, skip down to the chapter title.

* * *

**Recap: **Drusilla goes against her Sire's rules of no longer siring her own childe due to all the vampires she sires turning out wrong. Turning whom she is sure will be her Dark Knight she turns young Lord William DeWinters. Again something does not go right and the soul refusing to leave the body remained even after the demon took up residence. Slipping away before Dru could return for him William finds out something has happened to him and by luck of chance happened upon the one group of people who could help him. Deciding to fight for the council against others of his kind.

Spending the years working with Slayers he has become attached to those he works with. Doing what he can to help extend the survival time of the slayers including the imprisonment of one of The Scourge of Europe known as Angelus. Years later, when living in New York, with an unusual case of a Slayer who had a child. The council acted in what both the Slayer named Nicki and William saw an act of betrayal he left the council along with their slayer. They would spend years running from the Watcher's Council as well as raising Nicki's son Robin. In that time William would become Spike.

After the tragic death of Nicki at the councils hands Spike is lost to the light. Having sent Robin away to College He drowned himself in liquor and violence allowing his demon to stalk free. Un till a representative of the Powers That Be paid him a visit. Agreeing to see an old Watcher friend he came to know the current Slayer. He felt sorry for the girl who went without being trained until after she became active and was trying desperately to adjust. Meeting with his old friend renewed his need to help fight the darkness even if he still he wanted no part of the Watcher's council and did want to risk getting close to another Slayer.

Setting himself up in the Hellmouth he was surprised when The Slayer he left behind had moved there and no matter how much he tries to resist their paths just was meant to cross. So he helps out while keeping his emotional distance from the Slayer. Unfortunately that did not include her friend Willow. Someone William found it just too easy to identify with. Now after all the resistance it looks like he just maybe becoming part of the group who named themselves The Scoobys. Although he will never admit it.

Unfortunaly after a clash with the head of his line had some far reaching repercussions leading to the slaughter of the gypsy clan; Kalderas. Leaving only Janna of the clan alive. Going by the name Jenny Calendar to the rest of the world she came home just as Spike arrived too late to save the family. Fortunately although Darla got her hands on the crystal that imprisoned Angelus, she was unable to get her hands on the Clan's journal which held copies of the Clans most powerful spells including on the way to extract Angelus from the crystal. Unfortunately it is encoded in an old language only known to a few key clan members. Regrettably Jenny was not one of them.

Bringing Jenny and the journal back with him they race to find a way to decipher the contents of the journal hoping to find a way to stop Darla before she releases one of the most deadly vampires in existence back on to the world.

_We now continue…_

* * *

**Enemy Strikes!**

Spike walked into the graveyard. He was, as usual, on the hunt for baddies. This was his time to reflect. His latest adventure came in the form of a demon hunting down Rupert and his friends, starring another appearance from Ethan. Bloody bastard slipped away yet again in the aftermath. What he would give to get his hands on the slimy git! Setting up the slayer to take his place! Luckily, Red tracked Spike down to help out that night.

Spike smirked as he lit a cigarette. His demon had been strutting around since the fight with Eyghon. Eyghon may have been all bad when taking over humans, but had nothing to bring when faced with another demon. Still, his demon has been a bit cocky since the confrontation.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. "'ello? Red, hey… Ready to go home? … You guys have been clocking some late hours… No problem. I'm not too far away I should be there soon."

Willow had been helping Giles and Jenny with the translation since the whole Eyghon thing. It seems Jenny wasn't too comfortable with Rupert since she'd played host to Eyghon. Not that anyone could blame her. Spike was sure that after some time, they'd be right back to their old flirting selves. But till then, they were using Red as some sort of buffer.

"Wait till I see what?… Really, you did? … Okay, part of that made sense. I understand the language part, but the computer mumbo… "

Usually Buffy or Xander hung around to walk Willow home unless they ran into the late side of the night. Then, Spike or Oz took over that privilege. Right now, Oz was out of town on a gig along with Pike, who had been the one to set it up, at some really popular club in LA that Pike had happened to used to work on the owner's bike. So that left Spike with pick up duty. He really didn't mind. Spike liked having Willow around. William had someone to talk to that understood a lot of his literary ramblings, and both the demon and William felt the protectiveness and duty of an older brother towards the girl.

"Explain on the way, just be ready to go. Can only stand watching those two make cow eyes at each other for so long before it gets irritating…. Yeah, you should get a med-"

A scream cut through the other side.

"RED?! What's happening!"

There was no response, though he heard shuffling and a crash. Spike wasted no time running towards the school where they were researching tonight, the phone still gripped in his hand.

Spike burst through the library doors in full game face to find the place trashed. The fear was so thick in the room that it slapped him in the face, but it was the next scent to hit him that kicked him into gear. Blood. A couple of the bookcases had fallen over, one straight through the railing to down below where the table was turned on its side. The first body he saw was Giles. Unconscious on the floor upstairs near one of the fallen cases, Spike's one comfort was the pulse he heard coming from the man, strong and regular. Still, he hurried over to the librarian, reaching him just as he began to stir. A moan from the office had Spike spinning around. At the sight of Jenny struggling to stand, he shoved his cell that had still been gripped in his hand into his pocket to help her up, directing her to one of the chairs. Before she even sat down, Spike asked, "Where's Red?"

Jenny looked around slightly dazed. "Red?"

"Willow!" Spike explained, voice getting louder and more harsh in desperation. "Where is Willow!"

Jenny held her hand to the cut on her head while looking around again. "Sh-she was standing over by the table, packing her book bag…" The gypsy lifted her free, shaking hand and pointed towards where the upturned table was blocking the area where the bookcase had crashed down from view.

Spike rushed over to the table, quickly pulling it out of the way. As soon as he had done so, he saw it. An arm sticking out from under the heavy case. The books scattered everywhere didn't register in his brain, though the overwhelming stench of blood did. Spike grabbed the bookcase and flung it off the girl like it was a plastic chair. He looked down at her crumpled body, blood running over very bruised skin, and tears clouded his vision as he listened closely, praying to anyone listening for her to be alive. Finally, he heard it. It was faint and a bit slow, but her heart was pumping. Though her breathing was severely shallow. She had very little time.

"Bloody hell…" Spike looked over his shoulder to see that Giles had regained consciousness and was standing by Jenny, looking over at him and Willow.

"Is she…" Giles swallowed hard, unable to complete the question they all knew he was asking.

Spike shook his head. "But she doesn't have much time…" He pulled out his cell and dialled 911, shouting into the speaker when it answered. "We need an ambulance at the Sunnydale High School Library NOW!" Not bothering to answer the startled attendant's questions, he hung up and started to clear books away from Willow, careful not to jostle the girl.

"What do we tell them? Why was a student here so late?" Giles wondered out loud.

Spike growled. "Don't bloody care! She needs medical attention! We don't have the equipment to bloody well move her without causing more damage! She has at least 2 broken ribs and her right leg is broken in at least three places. I don't know about her spine… If I move her wrong without the proper braces… and they'll have the equipment needed to keep her alive, otherwise I doubt she would survive the trip to the hospital."

Spike clenched his hands into tight fists. He wanted nothing more then to scoop her up and run her to the hospital, but he knew with the extent of her injuries and taking in the knowledge that they had no idea what internal damage they were dealing with. No, the ambulance was her best chance for survival. And right now, that was the only thing Spike cared about. The rest be damned!

It seemed like hours when in actuality only minutes had passed before the sirens could be heard. All at once, there was a rush of movement as two paramedics and a couple cops burst into the scene. Spike completely ignored the cops, opting instead to stick close to Willow. He answered the questions one paramedic rapidly fired at him the best he could. He really knew nothing other than what he'd seen on his way in and couldn't think straight enough to remember if Willow had ever told him if she was allergic to any sort of meds. Luckily, he was able to answer her blood type. After all, they were surrounded by it and he was a vampire. The paramedics wasted no time getting the neck and shoulder brace on her before transferring her quickly and smoothly onto a back board to keep her spine straight as they lifted her onto the gurney. They placed a mask with a large bag attached to it over her mouth before wheeling her out.

Spike didn't hesitate to follow. She was rushed into the back of the ambulance. She just came to a stop as they quickly started to work on her. One of them closed up the doors cutting Spike's view of what was happening while telling Spike that they were working to keep her stable and which hospital they were rushing her to. All too soon, the ambulance was pulling away, leaving Spike standing there only a moment before taking off towards the hospital. He completely ignored the shouts of one of the cops for him to not leave the scene. It only took a second to flash the man a pair of yellow eyes and a growl for him to back off with his hands up. As far as Spike was concerned, let Rupert and the gypsy answer questions. His first concern was Willow.

She was already in surgery by the time he arrived. That was all he could get at the moment, so he called Buffy, knowing failing to do so would leave him with one brassed off Slayer. Right now, he had enough to deal with at the moment. Still having yet to get an update by the time Buffy was there with Xander in tow, he could answer few of their probing questions. Rupert and Jenny had also been brought in via a second ambulance and had been checked out and released a few hours later. Spike was about to tell them what happened when a doctor appeared about Willow. Evidently, Spike had been right about the broken ribs and leg. She also had a cracked skull and some internal bruising. The biggest problem was one of her broken ribs had scraped her lung, causing it to bleed. That had been part of the first update. Hours had passed and still they waited for further word.

The sun was coming up, but Spike didn't leave, giving a glare and low growl to anyone who even suggested it. Finally, they saw the doctor emerge from beyond the emergency doors again.

The entire group stood as he began to speak. "We've been able to stabilize the blood loss. The bones have been realigned and braced. There was some swelling of the brain but it has gone down. It still is slightly swollen but it's looking to still be going down. We can't estimate the damage doen until she is awake."

"And when will that be?" Giles inquired.

The doctor shook his head softly. "There is no way to tell. But right now the rest is good, giving her body time to heal. We are hoping with the reduction of swelling she will be responsive in the next few days. But like I said, we can't be sure until that happens."

The doctor went on to give them a description of what to expect. They weren't allowed to see Willow just yet, as she was still in the critical ward and would be till there was a little more progress with the swelling and she was less dependent on machines to breathe. With that the doctor left, one of the nurses instantly taking his place to ask about some holes in the patient information. Giles took over, informing the nurse the girl's parents were out of town but he'd asked for such information long ago. Handing him the clipboard, he immediately started to fill in the paperwork.

By this time, Spike was sitting alone in one of the waiting chairs, barely aware of what was going on around him. He should have been there! What the hell had they been thinking researching in the school library? A place any buggering fool could waltz into at any time? They should have known better! HE should have known better! He'd been alive for how long? Been battling the forces of darkness?! He should know by now that these bastards would take any advantage they were given! If she died… Spike swallowed the lump in his throat, trying like damn to hold back the flood of tears that waited to be spilled. Suddenly, he was up and making his way towards the stairs. He planned on going to the basement and look for a sewer entrance.

On his way by, Giles motioned him over. With the clearing of his throat, the librarian said, "Since her parents are unreachable right now, they are allowing one of us to look in on her. I think it should be you..." Spike looked surprised, so Giles continued, "I was talking with the nurse. She had been here when Willow was brought in and from what she heard from the EMT, had they been minutes later she would not have made it…" Giles guilty eyes looked down, wishing he had his glasses to clean. Unfortunately, they had been broken in the scuffle and his backups were at home.

Spike knew then that Giles was regretting his words from earlier. Spike felt bad knowing the man did care just as much about Willow as he did. "It's okay, Rupert. You'd just got your head knocked around and weren't thinking straight. Besides, it's not like I stuck around to help sort out the mess. Just dumped it on you and gypsy girl's laps."

Giles nodded, relaxing a bit but still part of the guilt remained. But that was his to deal with. After a breath he continued. "Room 379. Go look in on Willow. I don't think any of us will be able to relax until one of us sees she is ok with their own eyes."

Spike nodded. Without further word he made his way to the room. The lighting was dim, but he could still make out her small shape perfectly. She looked so small and pale. Her hair was scattered around her, with tubes going up her nose and an IV in her arm. There was a Velcro sleeve attached to her upper arm and a white clip-like monitor on the index finger of her right hand.

Her heartbeat was much stronger than before, even if it was still a little slow. Her leg was in a cast and slightly elevated. She also had her ribs wrapped. She looked so broken. Spike stretched out a hand but stopped just before reaching her, almost afraid she would crumble under his touch. The moment was broken when he felt a droplet hit the back of his hand. He reached up and found his cheeks soaked from tears. At that moment, a nurse popped her head in and told him his time was up. He nodded, careful to keep his face turned away so she didn't see him crying. After she closed the door, he ran his hands over his face in an effort to rub away all evidence of his crying. He took a deep breath and walked out to report to the others.

He had just got out to the waiting room when Oz and Pike both burst in. Buffy must have called them when he had called her and they must have came straight here from the gig. Pike stopped to say hi to the others, but Oz walked straight over to him.

"Is she okay?" he demanded. Spike didn't know how to answer, not that it mattered. Oz seemed to read the answer from his face, swearing softly under his breath as he closed his eyes briefly. Then he looked up pleadingly at Spike. "Can I see her?"

By that time Giles had approached and thankfully took over. "The doctors won't allow anyone else in there tonight. As it was, they were generous enough to let Spike in. Technically only her parents should be allowed in."

"Why did they let Spike in then?" Xander asked.

Giles reached for his glasses, then remembering they weren't there, aborted the move and ran his hand through his hair nervously instead. "I, uh, may have given the impression Spike was family…"

Spike raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He never would have thought the Watcher willing to do something like that for him of all people.

"I'm more family to her then anyone here," Xander grumbled, glaring at the vampire.

Regaining his authority Giles pushed on, "Be that as it may, if it were not for Spike here she might not have made it at all. Now the best thing we can do now is go home get some rest so we will be ready when we can see her. I will try to contact her parents. They should be informed. I'm sure they will return quickly."

Xander shook his head. "Don't count on it," he said to himself. Spike seemed to be the only one that heard him but before he could ask any questions, Xander's attention had turned to the Slayer.

"Xan, we're taking off. You want a ride home?" Xander nodded. Buffy then turned to Spike. "You going to be okay getting home? I'm sure mom might have a blanket in the back for emergencies..."

Spike shook his head. "Thanks for the thought … I'm sure there's a sewer entrance in the basement."

Buffy crinkled her nose at the thought of travelling by sewer. "Okay." She went to leave but then turned around again and gave Spike a quick hug.

Caught off guard, Spike could only stand there dumbly as the hug was over before he could react. "Slayer?"

Buffy blushed a little. "I just wanted to, you know, thank you. For Willow and all. You kept it together and was able to get her here in time to save her life."

Spike relaxed and nodded. "It's nothing you wouldn't have done yourself Slayer. Like it or not, Red has long ago earned my respect, and if she…" Spike cut off there and looked away, trying to hide his upset emotions.

"But she won't and that's thanks to you," Buffy repeated. Giving him a thankful smile, she then went to join Pike and Xander on their way out.

* * *

A few evenings later, they met back at the library to assess the damage. Half the notes were gone, along with the disk for the interpretation program Jenny and Willow had been working on. The biggest blow was the journal. They got the journal.

Sure, they still had the original program on Willow's laptop, but without the journal the program was useless. Or so they thought. Jenny was looking over the laptop to see if it suffered any damage when the bookcase had fallen and had came across a file labeled Jenny's Journal. Jenny clicked it to reveal that Willow had scanned the journal and kept a copy on her laptop. "Oh, Willow, I could hug you!" Jenny exclaimed as she looked over the scanned pages. She'd wondered how Willow was able to put in all that extra work time when Jenny had the journal with her. Jenny actually thought it was rather smart of the girl. As it was, when they had started Jenny had already told Willow she had free access to the journal since Jenny trusted the girl like a sister.

She hurriedly shared her findings with the others. They decided to try out the program, as who knows how long they had until their enemies did the same. After selecting what part of the document they wanted to translate, it would take the computer a little while to do the actual full translation. As they waited as the program ran, Willow was not far from any of their thoughts. While the others had to wait till Willow was out of critical care to see her, that did not stop Spike. He went down every evening after visiting hours to watch over her from the shadows. As it was, tonight he was already edgy to leave. But he was also curious to find out what they had to do to stop Angelus from making his Sunnydale début. Finally, the laptop let out a sound indicating the program was finished running. They all watched Jenny as she read over the results.

Jenny got pale. "Oh…" She pushed away from the laptop and stepped back, putting some distance between her and the words on the screen.

Giles looked concerned and walked over and read what she just had. Soon he was pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. "Good lord," he exclaimed, looking over at Jenny. Walking over to her, he reached out as if to touch her but thought better of it and stopped before he made contact. "Are you all right? We'll think of something to..."

"What is it?" Xander cut in as he walked over to the laptop. Reading over the ritual himself, he commented, "Blood of the wronged? Who…"

"My family," Jenny answered. "The reason we were the keepers of the crystal was simple. The gypsy girl that Angelus killed, the one who was to become a Slayer? She was from my family."

Neither Spike nor Giles looked surprised. Spike had been there and Jenny had already told the story to Giles. The others, on the other hand, were working out what that meant when Jenny just spelled it out for them. "My family was who was wronged, so it's my family's blood that must be used. And since the attack… I'm the last…" She turned away and bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. Not so much because her life was now on the line, but with reading those words and realizing exactly what they meant, it also drove home something she'd been avoiding thinking about since this whole mess began. She was the last of her family line. Her only remaining family died that night. Now, she was alone.

Buffy spoke up now. "What do we do? She's going to be their main target."

"True, but maybe we could make finding her little more difficult," Pike suggested. "I know a place. She could hide out there. Trust me, no one would find her."

All the sudden everyone was talking at once, making plans. Spike had yet to say anything. Instead he looked over at Jenny, who had moved over to a chair and was sitting quite still, looking very small. This was the first time he saw the woman look so lost. Even when they first met, she had a bravado surrounding her that screamed strength of character. But now… Spike let out a sharp whistle to quiet the room, then looked pointedly at Giles. "Maybe you should get gypsy girl home and then maybe ask her what she wants to do? It is her life after all."

Giles looked surprised and then a bit guilty. "Ah, yes, of course." He turned to the others. "Let's meet tomorrow morning and we will discuss this then."

Everyone agreed to meet at the Slayer's house as her mom was out of town. Then Giles went to drive Jenny home and the others dispersed for the night. Spike headed straight for the hospital.

* * *

So it was decided. Jenny would go into hiding for now. At least until they got not only the crystal back, but the journal as well. There were other spells in there and it was just too powerful to be left in the hands of the enemy. They would then look to destroy the crystal for good. Spike and Buffy both agreed they waited long enough. It was time to bring the fight to Darla.

As for Jenny, she was being escorted by Pike and Oz. Giles had wanted to go, but they needed him here, researching on a way to safely destroy the crystal so that hopefully, by the time Buffy and Spike got their hands on it, they would be ready to destroy it immediately.

The day had been spent doing a quick pack job, so that the trio could be well on their way out of town before nightfall. That evening when Spike arrived to see Willow, he was greeted with an empty room. Panicking, he accosted the first nurse he could find and demanded to know where she was.

The nurse looked ready to chew Spike out for being here after visiting hours, but as Spike's eyes flashed gold, she suddenly got very cooperative. "Miss Rosenberg woke up this morning. After being examined she was released to the regular patient care rooms. Her parents were contacted." The nurse informed him of this as she read the computer screen. "Her new room is on the third floor, area C, room 475. But you will have to wait until tomorrow to see her."

Spike walked away without another word. He heard the nurse sigh in defeat as they both knew there was no way in hell he was going to wait. When he reached the room labeled 475, he quietly opened the door. Her leg was still in a cast, but the tubes and IV were gone. All that remained hooked up to her were a few monitors. She seemed to be peacefully dosing when her eyes opened up. After taking a moment to focus her eyes on the person in the room, she smiled. "Hi, Spike."

In an instant, he was by her side, holding her hand "How are you, Red?"

"Like I had a bookcase dropped on me," she joked, laughing lightly.

"Not funny, Red. If your heart hadn't already stopped beating, it wouldn't have been much longer when I found you." He tried to look disgruntled, but the happiness he had seeing her awake shone through his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized, growing solemn. "How is everyone? Did Giles and Miss Calendar get out okay?"

"They're fine, Red." He decided the news of the journal and Jenny could wait for now. The girl had just woken up for bleeding sake. They spent some time talking, but all too soon, Willow started to slip off to sleep. So he just watched over her. Just before the morning rounds, he slipped out . After making it back home via the sewer system, he went about calling Buffy, Giles and even Xander, only because he knew Red would want to see him. He let them know the good news. Then he got some shut eye, knowing he would need it. Tonight, he and the Slayer were going hunting.

* * *

**A/N -** As you can see we are starting to move away from the tv show, I hope you enjoy where I take you… Please Review….


	30. Recently Acquainted

**Last time….**

**

* * *

  
**

_Suddenly, Spike's phone buzzed. "'Ello? Red, hey… Ready to go home? … You guys have been clocking some late hours… No problem. I'm not too far away I should be there soon… Till I see what?… Really, you did? … Okay, part of that made sense. I understand the language part, but the computer mumbo… Explain on the way, just be ready to go. Can only stand watching those two make cow eyes at each other for so long before it gets irritating…. Yeah, you should get a med-" _

_A scream cut through the other side._

"_RED?! What's happening?!"_

…

_The entire group stood as the Doctor began to speak. "We've been able to stabilize the blood loss. The bones have been realigned and braced. There was some swelling of the brain but it has gone down. It still is slightly swollen but it's looking to still be going down. We can't estimate the damage done until she is awake."_

"_And when will that be?" Giles inquired. _

_The doctor shook his head softly. "There is no way to tell. But right now the rest is good, giving her body time to heal. We are hoping with the reduction of swelling she will be responsive in the next few days. But like I said, we can't be sure until that happens."_

…

_Jenny got pale. "Oh…" She pushed away from the laptop and stepped back, putting some distance between her and the words on the screen._

_Giles looked concerned and walked over and read what she just had. Soon he was pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. "Good lord," he exclaimed, looking over at Jenny. Walking over to her, he reached out as if to touch her but thought better of it and stopped before he made contact. "Are you all right? We'll think of something to..."_

"_What is it?" Xander cut in as he walked over to the laptop. Reading over the ritual himself, he commented, "Blood of the wronged? Who…"_

"_My family," Jenny answered. "The reason we were the keepers of the crystal was simple. The gypsy girl that Angelus killed, the one who was to become a Slayer? She was from my family."_

_Neither Spike nor Giles looked surprised. Spike had been there and Jenny had already told the story to Giles. The others, on the other hand, were working out what that meant when Jenny just spelled it out for them. "My family was who was wronged, so it's my family's blood that must be used. And since the attack… I'm the last…" She turned away and bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. Not so much because her life was now on the line, but with reading those words and realizing exactly what they meant, it also drove home something she'd been avoiding thinking about since this whole mess began. She was the last of her family line. Her only remaining family died that night. Now, she was alone. _

_Buffy spoke up now. "What do we do? She's going to be their main target."_

"_True, but maybe we could make finding her little more difficult," Pike suggested. "I know a place. She could hide out there. Trust me, no one would find her."_

…

_. "Miss Rosenberg woke up this morning. After being examined she was released to the regular patient care rooms. Her parents were contacted." The nurse informed him of this as she read the computer screen. "Her new room is on the third floor, area C, room 475."_

_

* * *

  
_

Now continued…

* * *

**Recently Acquainted**

**

* * *

  
**

"Pleeeease!"

"No."

"Common, why not?" Willow pouted.

Spike's jaw twitched in an effort to remain firm, even in the light of said pouting. "Because there is no reason to be there. Not the Slayer's friend. Co-workers, barely that… No, Not going. Sorry, Red."

Willow put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that Buffy considers you a friend!"

"Well, bully for her!" Spike shot back, still trying to hold fast to his position.

Willow frowned. "Why don't you like Buffy?"

Spike looked surprised. "Don't dislike the chit.... Just…" How did Spike put in to words what lifetimes of watching Slayer after Slayer die did to a person? Especially after becoming friends with more than a few of them. Spike let out a surrendering sigh. "Fine. But I reserve the right to leave after an hour."

"Three."

"Two."

"Deal!" Willow smiled brightly. She then looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to get home. Mom asked me to be home for dinner tonight. Probably to announce their next trip." Her tone sounded casual but her eyes flashed a bit of hurt. Her parents traveled a lot, and even when they were home, they rarely acknowledged the girl.

It was still too light for Spike to be out and about so he watched the girl leave, wishing he could do more for her.

* * *

"Thanks for the help…" Buffy said as they moved through the graveyard away from a large mausoleum they had just cleared out a nest of vampires from.

Spike was about to respond when they were approached by a handful of vampires. "Looks like we have some late arrivals." He slipped in to game face.

There were four of them so they split them up, fighting two apiece. Spike finished first as Buffy was left fighting the last one. He didn't interfere, knowing she could easily handle it. About to slip back out of game face, something whizzed through the air. Out of pure reflex, Spike caught the bolt before it lodged itself into his unbeating heart.

"What the bloody hell?!" Throwing the bolt to the ground, Spike looked in the direction the bolt came from as another one whizzed towards him. Again he caught it before it could do any damage.

By that time Buffy had dusted her opponent and moved in the direction of their crossbow wielding sniper. A fight broke out between what looked to be a girl about Buffy's age wearing an army green tank top and camouflage cargo pants, her hair severely tied back with large hoop earrings hanging freely to the side. Buffy had easily disarmed the girl with a well placed kick. The girl tried a direct thrust, which Buffy just pushed aside, giving the girl a snap kick to the midsection. The girl took the blow and delivered a punch to the face. Buffy again dodged, allowing the girl to use her momentum to spin around for a roundhouse kick, knocking Buffy into a large statue.

Spike stepped forward to intervene but Buffy growled at him to stay out of it. As Buffy launched herself off the statue, the girl used the time to pull out a stake. The girl charged Buffy with the stake held high above her head in both hands. They met half way as Buffy grabbed her forearms, both wrestling for control. A look of confusion crossed the girl's face as she faltered a moment, giving Buffy the opening to twist her arms down, forcing her to drop the stake, and shoved her back. With an eased grace, Buffy swept up the fallen stake and assumed a fighting stance, awaiting further attack.

But the girl halted her attack. "You're not a vampire," the girl noted, a heavy Jamaican sounding accent lacing her voice.

"You thought I was a vampire?" Buffy looked scandalized.

"You fight to save one," the girl pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Just that one." Buffy blushed lightly. But it was gone quickly.

"Not that I needed savin,' " Spike felt the need to put in. "Besides, who are you to go around attackin' anybody?" He questioned, figuring the girl to be some kind of demon hunter or something equally annoying.

"I'm Kendra the Vampire Slayer."

Buffy started laughing. "Try again. If you're going to impersonate a Slayer, it's best not to do it with the actual Slayer."

"I am the Slayer," the girl insisted.

Buffy got huffy, retorting, "No, I am. The whole 'one girl in all the world' is me! And since I'd have to be dead for your claims to be true, I'm guessing you can see the flaw in your logic."

"Well, now, you were dead…" Spike commented as his mind started to calculate the  
possibilities.

"Yeah, for like a second!" Buffy turned on him giving him a look like she couldn't believe he was siding with the other girl.

Spike shrugged. "Maybe that's all it takes. Never had a Slayer revived before; their deaths tended to usually be more… permanent, in circumstances." He winced a bit at the last part.

Buffy huffed but didn't argue the point anymore while Kendra was looking him over closely.

"See anything you like?"

The girl blushed deeply. "N-no…" she managed, turning her gaze away. And although she no longer made eye contact with Spike, she lifted her chin stubbornly. "You are a vampire. Nothing more than an animal. I do not know why a Slayer protects you when you should be dust under her feet."

"Hey!" Buffy geared up to be halted by Spike.

"Now wait a minute Slayer. Girl's got a right to her opinion. Well, if she has one… that there sounds like direct quotes from the ol' Slayer handbook to me. How long you been training as a potential?" Spike leaned back against a nearby headstone as he lit a cigarette.

Dark eyes swung to him once again as their owner calculated whether or not to answer. Finally, she responded, "I was sent to my watcher when I was six. I received my handbook when I turned 12."

"You mean there really is a handbook? I thought Giles was joking…"

Neither of the other two were listening to Buffy at the moment, not that it stopped her ramblings. "Well, I should have known. Since when does Giles know how to joke… I mean sure he's got sarcasm down pat… but jokes…"

"You heard of William DeWinters?"

Spike pressed after sparing Buffy a look that clearly said he thought she was deranged.

Kendra nodded stiffly. "He is worse than all other vampire! He is a pretender and betrayer!"

Spike narrowed his eyes, but did not jump to his own defense like he did with Buffy. Merely nodding, he cleared his throat. "Well, like him, I have a soul. You can call me Spike."

Buffy looked confused but covered it quickly. "Maybe we should go see Giles." She turned to Kendra, adding for the other girl's benefit, "He's my watcher."

Spike nodded and Kendra eased her own stance in agreement. The three of them fell in step as they trekked to Giles house. Kendra kept one suspicious eye on Spike the whole way while

Buffy tried to make small talk by asking the girl about her home.

* * *

Giles confirmed the identity of the new Slayer and also agreed with Spike's assessment that it might be best if she not know Spike's true identity at this time. As it was, the girl had a hard time being around the vampire and was constantly giving him cold looks.

She had been sent here by her Watcher after the village seer saw the rise of an old evil. This news kick-started Buffy and Spike and renewed their sense of urgency in finding the crystal. Obviously they were running out of time. Buffy took the newest Slayer with her and showed her the town as they searched. Spike couldn't help but smirk at the way Buffy and Kendra interacted.

They were the complete opposites of the Slayer spectrum: Kendra completely Handbook raised and Buffy never hearing about a Slayer until after she was called. Every time Kendra quoted something out of the Handbook, Buffy would get this look in her eyes that said she wished she had a copy of her own…So she could burn it! It was quite entertaining.

Unfortunately, none of this saved Spike his required appearance at Buffy's party. He almost protested when Giles got to skip out after just arriving and giving Buffy her present. So what if he was waiting for a transatlantic call from the council that he was required to take, doesn't he own a cell phone? As far as Spike was concerned, if he had to show, everyone else should too!

It's not that he didn't like Buffy. Despite the need to keep his distance from her, he found her a very talented Slayer with a very sharp wit. The truth was, social gatherings like this one had never been his strong suit. He wasn't a mingler. Never had been as William and never became one as Spike.

So there he was standing awkwardly in the corner holding a glass of punch he was desperately wishing was spiked. Red went off to see if Mrs. Summers, whom he got to meet for a whole 10 seconds when he arrived, needed any help. He walked in, got a quick introduction of the people he didn't know, and had a cup of punch shoved in his hand. Luckily, he dodged the donning of the party hats and had since hid in the corner shadows.

Others arrived, all kids from Buffy's school. It wasn't overcrowded, but there were simply too many unknown faces for him to be comfortable. The only highlight was the arrival of Pike. He guessed Oz took over guard duty of Gypsy girl so Pike could attend. When Red came at him with one of those damn party hats, he decided he was going to slip out back for a smoke. Slipping into the kitchen, he came across Buffy's mom.

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile. "Everything okay? Your Buffy's friend, uh… Mike, was it?"

"Spike… William, actually. Spike is a nick-name." He didn't know why he gave her his birth name, though the kindness in her eye did remind him of his own mom.

Buffy's mother nodded. "You're a friend of Buffy's how?" she asked in that 'fishing for information' mom tone.

Spike smiled, he may be young looking for his age, but definitely not young enough to be hanging out with the high school crowd. "I'm a friend of Rupert's. I've just been known to help the lot of 'em research and stuff. Tell you the truth; I wouldn't be here if Red hadn't insisted."

"Red?"

"Oh, Willow." Spike had to keep from fidgeting as he wondered again why he let Red talk him into this.

"Willow is a sweetheart. And such a bright young girl."

Spike smiled as his inner William shone with pride over his pseudo younger sister. "Quite so. What other teenager could I sit with and discuss the works of Byron, Carroll, Lear, Swift, and even Shakespeare?" The change of his tone and accent went unnoticed by him, but not Mrs. Summers. Now he sounded like a scholar, despite his appearance to the contrary.

"Not many. I do wish sometimes that Willow's love for learning would rub off a bit on Buffy…"

Spike smirked. "Don't let those wide eyes and butchering of the English language fool you. Your daughter is quite intelligent."

Buffy's mom nodded. "Oh, I know she is. That's the problem. I know she could do so much better. Why, I was just talking to her principle…"

Spike cut her off, saying, "Not to be rude, but her principle is nothing but a pint sized bully who likes to throw his weight around. And he has made up his mind that your daughter and her friends are no good and does everything within his power to prove himself right." Spike had seen the way that little idiot had bullied the Slayer and her friends. One time the little prick been belittling Willow in the library while Spike had been hiding in Giles's office. Giles had to talk quick, reminding him that ripping the man's head off would only cause more trouble for Willow, luckily giving Spike time to cool down.

Mrs. Summers sighed. "I know he's a slimy little man, but he doesn't give out the grades and they speak enough for themselves."

Spike sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. This is why potentials were taken and trained away from their families. The Slayer should be having private tutors that understood her calling and what it required of her. Once upon at time the council didn't even give their slayers that much. But about 10 slayers ago, the watcher's council was convinced that it benefited the slayers to have an education other then How to Kill Demons 101. The point was there was no explaining to the high school why Buffy needed leniency in some areas, like big tests after long slaying nights. That also meant there was no explaining it to her mother.

Buffy's mom saw his discomfort and being the good hostess she was, she changed the subject.

"So what do you do, Mr. …"

"You can just call me Spike." He saw her wrinkle her nose at his name and with a mental sigh he conceded, "Or William, if you like."

Mrs. Summers smiled brightly. "Then you can call me Joyce."

"I work freelance right now. I used to work as a researcher and physical trainer." He figured that was the best way he could label his time as a Watcher's assistant, completely glossing over his time as a bouncer at demon bars. "And what, if I may ask, do you do?"

"You may. I own the Art Gallery ," she replied, pride clearly written on her face.

"You do? Well, my dear we must talk. I happen to enjoy good art." William was having a field day. His demon, not so much. That is, until the Slayer's mom asked that key question.

"Would you like some hot coco?"

His demon perked up. Nicki used to make hot coco all the time. Most people assumed that Spike's love for certain foods came from William. Not so, it was his demon that became enamored with certain human foods. "Do you have those mini marshmallows?" he asked hopefully.

"I sure do…"

They talked long after the last guest – Pike – had left. After his departure, Buffy bade them goodnight, only casting Spike one weird look before heading up. With good reason, as not too much longer he heard her sneak out her window. Spike figured she probably wanted to get some slaying in even though he promised her he would do an extra sweep to cover for her. Oh well. He'd still do the sweep when he left here. They talked for one more hour then he left. He figured it would be a quick round but it seemed that either the vampires were out rather aggressively tonight or this was the first sweep to be done.

Out of curiosity, he swept by the Slayer's house about an hour before sunrise. He was down the street when he saw Pike and Buffy kissing what he guessed was goodbye just before she ran to make her way up the tree outside her room. So that is where she went. Spike just shrugged and turned around and walked away. None of his concern, that the Slayer was safe is all he needed to know. Still, as he walked home, something was bugging him. Like there was something important he should be doing…

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm a little late in bringing in Kendra But hey… at least she's here now. I am sorry about the sporadic writing. But honestly it's the best I can do. I will promise you this, This fic will never be abandoned I would find suitable hands to turn it over to first. Also it's my birthday soon.(6/28)... I hope to have the next chapter the day before at the latest. The more reviews I get the more easier it will be...


	31. Torn Away

**A/N** Sorry I know I was supposed to put this up yesterday and I had it all ready to go but some friends stopped by about midnight before the 26th and kidnapped me for my birthday since they had to work the 28th I just got back. Right now it's 2 am on 28th and am now the big 30. I almost can't belive it. So anyway here is the next chapter Beta and approved by the wonderful Dramionelurver. I hope you enjoy…

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

"You're not a vampire." The girl spoke with a heavy Jamaican sounding accent.

"You thought I was a vampire?" Buffy looked scandalized.

"You fight to save one." The girl pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Just that one." Buffy blushed lightly. But it was gone quickly,

"Not that I needed savin." Spike felt the need to put in. "besides who are you to go around attackin anybody." Figuring the girl to be some kind of demon hunter or something equally annoying.

"I'm Kendra the Vampire Slayer."

**…**

"Hello," she greeted him with a smile, "Everything ok? Your Buffy's friend uh… Mike was it?"

"Spike… William actually Spike is a nic-name" He didn't know why he gave her his birth name other then the kindness in her eyes reminded him of his own mom.

"So what do you do Mr. …"

"You can just call me Spike," he saw her wrinkle her nose at his name and with a mental sigh he conceded, "Or William if you like"

Mrs. Summers smiled brightly, "Then you can call me Joyce."

"I work freelance right now. I used to work as a researcher and physical trainer" HE figured that was the best way he could put his time as a Watcher's assistant. Completely glossing over his time a bouncer at demon bars. "And what if I may ask, you do?"

"You may, I own the Art Gallery." She said pride clearly written on her face.

"You do? Well, my dear we must talk. I happen to enjoy good art." William was having a field day. His demon not so much. Until the Slayer's mom asked that key question.

"Would you like some hot coco?"

His demon perked up. Nicki used to make hot coco all the time. Most people thought Spike's love for certain foods came from William. Not so, it was his demon that became enamored with certain human foods. "Do you have those mini marshmallows?" he asked hopefully.

**…**

Out of curiosity he swept by the Slayer's house about an hour before sunrise. He was down the street when he saw Pike and Buffy kissing what he guessed was goodbye just before she ran to make her way up the tree outside her room. So that is where she went. Spike just shrugged. And turned around and walked away. None of his concern. Slayer was safe that is all he needed to know. Still as he walked home something was bugging him. Like there was something important he should be doing…

* * *

**Now Continuing…**

* * *

**Torn Away**

* * *

It was only a half hour past sunset when he got a call from an upset Watcher requesting to speak with him as soon as possible that sent Spike headed straight for the Watcher's residence. He barely knocked on the door when it flew open and the Watcher dragged him inside.

"We have a situation. Pike missed his check-in call yesterday morning and Oz never returned last night. Nothing has been heard from either one since Buffy's party." Giles reached for his glasses as he polished them like a worry stone.

"I take it you said nothing to the Slayer?"

Giles shook his head. "I thought… well I figured…"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Why get the girl upset if there is no need for it, right?"

Giles blushed lightly but nodded all the same.

Spike didn't see the problem. It was good the watcher cared about his charge so much, but he also knew the way the council trained its watchers; this would definitely be a no-no. Well, it was a good thing Spike had no respect for the council or its teachings. "Okay, guess you didn't invite me over so you had someone to pace with. Where am I going?"

Giles gave Spike the directions to where they were housing Jenny. He told him of the security measures taken to keep her safe. Spike then went back to his place, quickly packing a small bag before heading out.

The place he was headed was about a three and a half hour drive from Sunnydale, out in the middle of the desert, and definitely not a vampire-friendly environment. Spike's red flags went up when he reached the check point where he was supposed to find watchman who would allow him on to the private property. Coming across the small house outside a vast gated area, he immediately noted that it was empty. The gate itself was left wide open with no sign of anyone anywhere nearby. Deciding to go ahead and enter the gated area, Spike made his way in the direction he was told he would find the safe house.

He didn't know who this 'friend' of Pike's was. Who in the hell had acres of undeveloped land out in the middle of the desert? From what he was told, it was supposed to be some heavily guarded, undeveloped land, but so far he'd found little to no resistance. Finally, he saw a structure in the distance. Heading towards it, a scent was lifted into the air – rotting flesh. Spike slipped in to game face, his stomach turning at the stench that got stronger with every foot he came closer to the building.

First thing he saw upon his approach was a body lying on the ground. Stopping the car, he got out and checked the body. It was drained dry. Looking at the uniform, he recognized it as the remains of a security person. Spike swore as he darted into the house. It was a shambles. And guessing from the ash on the floor, more than a few vampires had lost their lives inside. But how did they get in to begin with? Where were the others? So far he had found no other dead bodies.

Getting towards the back of the house, his senses on full alert, he came upon a back room with the door smashed in and more ash covering the floor. Still finding no sign of the others, he went outside again. All of the sudden, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? … You did? Where is he? Okay, I'm going now. Any word on the other two? Ok, I'll see what I can find out. Bye."

Evidently, an extremely dehydrated and sunburned Oz was found just outside the next town about an hour ago. When the people that discovered him searched his wallet for information, they found an emergency contact card in his wallet. Since Giles was listed as one of those contacts, he had just been given a call.

Shoving his cell back into his pocket, Spike jogged over to his car and took off full speed, heading to find the one person who could answer some of his questions. The town itself wasn't that big and the hospital was easily found. However, the nurses there seemed to be sticklers about visiting hours. But since Oz had yet to regain consciousness, it didn't make that much of a difference. Reaching that dead end, Spike made another call to Giles before finding a motel where he could dwindle the day away.

Fortunately, Oz came around that afternoon. Though forced to stay away until sunset, Spike arrived shortly after the night, spurred on not only by his own desire to speak with the boy, but also by the troubling knowledge that Oz was anxious to meet with him as well. It was extremely disconcerting to see Oz wound up so much. Spike barely managed to enter the room when Oz started talking.

"They have Miss Calendar. We did our best to hold them off, but they just walked in without an invitation. We made it to her room, where we were able to hold them off almost until sunrise, but somehow they broke through the door before the sun came. We were shoved into a car and had just taken off down the road when Miss Calendar was able to get one of the doors open and shoved me out. They grabbed her before she could follow me." After speaking so speedily, the room went dead as Oz got quiet.

"At least you got away," Spike commented, taking in the new twist of information.

Oz shrugged. "Wasn't important enough to stop for… Not with the sun rising."

Spike then looked the boy over. Other than some scratches and scrapes, the skin on his face, neck, chest forearms and the top of his hands was slightly swollen, red and blistered. Fortunately, his t-shirt saved a good portion of his abdomen. Spike noticed Oz's feet had also been bandaged, most likely due to heavy blistering from walking along that hot road. The nurse had put something on the skin to relieve some of the burning and bandaged over some of the more sever blistering, but it still looked pretty bad. "You walked the whole way?"

Oz nodded. "They took the car we'd been using to get groceries and stuff. My van is at my aunt's house in LA."

"Yeah, Watcher told me about all the cloak and dagger stuff you guys were doing to keep from being caught."

"Yeah, worked like a charm…"

Spike's mouth twitched at the dark humor. Just then, a thought occurred to him. "So we have what happened to you and gypsy girl. What about Pike?"

Oz looked at Spike wide eyed. "I thought… he's not with you?"

"Bloody hell."

* * *

They made plans for Oz to be transferred to a hospital by his aunt where he could recover since his aunt was already worried when he didn't show up when he was supposed to pick up his van. It was closer than Sunnydale anyway. Having already spoken to Giles, Spike then returned to said home of the Hellmouth, crossing the border back into Sunnydale about midnight. Heading directly to the Watcher's house, he was not surprised to find both Slayers and the crew already gathered there.

He was greeted by a pale, red-eyed Willow who immediately asked, "How is he?"

Spike gave his substitute sister a comforting hug. "The worst of it was sun damage from walking to town. Doctors say he should be good as new after a few days of rest and rehydration." Willow nodded and pulled away. That was when his eyes landed on Buffy.

She was sitting and sharpening an axe. "About time you got here." She didn't even look up from her sharpening. " Willow thinks she can do a locating spell to find Miss Calendar."

Thrown off by the Slayer's dismissive attitude it took him a moment to process her words. When he did, he wondered aloud, "Since when does Red do magic?"

Willow smiled shyly. "Well ever since Halloween I found myself able to do little spells. Until this happened, Miss Calendar had been helping me to learn how to use my gift."

Spike shook his head. "I dunno, Red. Magic always comes at a price. If you're not careful…"

"But I am! I swear I always research as spell before I try it." Willow looked at him with pleading eyes.

Before he could respond Buffy spoke up. "Look, can we get on with things… Remember the people that have gone with the missing?!"

"What is your bloody problem?!" The moment he said the words, he felt like slapping himself. Buffy bit her lip, obviously trying to keep her emotions in check. Spike spoke in a softer tone. "We'll find them and get them back."

Buffy shook her head. "But… what if…" Willow went over and hugged her best friend.

Spike sighed. "No point in going there till we have a reason to do so. Right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, so let's get the mojo going and find us a Gypsy and Oliver."

* * *

It didn't take long for Willow to get a location. She really did have a gift for it, which made Spike make a mental note to keep an eye on the girl. As sweet as Red was, there was some truth about power corrupting.

According to the map, they were held up across town in an abandoned church. Spike, along with the two Slayers, mounted up and went to lay siege on the church. They sent Kendra to the back as Buffy and Spike stormed the front.

They stopped short, seeing a lifeless Jenny hanging by her arms from the ceiling, her throat slit and blood draining from her neck. As Spike and Buffy stared at the corpse in shock and grief, a voice rang out from somewhere within the room.

"Awww, too late, Slayer… you missed your friend by, oh… twenty minutes. But you're just in time to make a new friend!" Darla laughed casually, still holding the bloody dagger used in the ritual. She was flanked by a few minions.

From the right came a giggle that made Spike's skin crawl.

"Oh, my childe! Soon Daddy will be here and we can be a family!" Drusilla slinked out of the shadows. "And I have even more good news!" Spike let out a snarl in her direction, but she didn't seem to notice as her attention turned to the back of the church.

The desperate sounds of someone struggling echoed from the back as a bulky vampire holding on to Kendra came into sight. Next to them was another vampire, who spoke to the group. "Hey, look what we found." He looked up and the sight of Buffy caused his game face to slip off. "Buffy." Slowly, an evil smirk slipped across his face. "And I wanted our next meeting to be special!"

"Pike!" Buffy went white.

"Surprise!" Drusilla squealed. "You have a brother!"

Spike went game face, growling, "You psychotic bitch!"

Drusilla whimpered. Then there was a flash of light and on the alter stood Angelus, nude but whole. Then, all at once, all hell broke loose. As Kendra broke free of her captor and began to put him in a world of hurt, Buffy attacked Drusilla, and Angelus collapsed, only to be swept up by Darla before she hurried to attempt to flee the scene. Spike moved to stop her but was cut off by some other minions. As he went about dusting them, he shouted out to Buffy, "Don't look in the eyes, that one has a wicked thrall."

"Got it! No eye gazing," Buffy responded as she worked to dodge Dru's deadly claws.

"And one more thing Slayer… Kick her bloody ass!" When the demon inside him growled, William just sneered, 'Not us killin' her, and if you even move to help that psycho, I will happily get a suntan in the morning!' His demon growled again, but made no attempt to take over. Unfortunately, as Darla left they seemed to get over run with more and more vamps.

"What, did she turn the whole bloody town?!" Spike murmured.

"Buffy!" He looked over and saw Kendra getting out numbered. Spike moved to help when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buffy slow. He turned to see what distracted her and saw Pike helping his Sire. Damn, she wasn't ready for this. He saw her about to get caught from behind, and yelled out, "Buffy, behind you!" That was all he could do before his attention was forced back to the demons in front of him. "Bloody hell! We got to get out… too many of 'em!"

The three got back to back and fought their way towards the front door. Since Pike disappeared from sight, the Slayer went into super kill mode. Next to her, Spike was putting every trick he learned just as Kendra also seemed to step up her game. By the time they made it outside, they had been able to put quite a dent in the numbers of vamps. If Spike were to guess, he would say they knocked the count down to a handful. Of those vamps, many seemed to be contemplating whether continuing the fight was worth it. As for their leaders, they had fled the area, having accomplished what they set out to do for Darla and her now restored childe. Drusilla and Pike were also nowhere to be found. Finally, the last remaining minions decided to cut and run.

In the quiet that followed, Kendra looked uneasy and decided she was going to gather the teacher's body, leaving Spike and Buffy alone. Spike understood how she felt. Through his years working with Slayers, there were times when a vampire decided to undermine the Slayer's confidence by turning their Watcher, a move that worked rather well. It was actually because of this that active watchers were required to go through a strict training program, although they did seem a bit slack lately from the looks of Buffy's Watcher. But then again, Spike learned on Halloween that Rupert wasn't all he appeared to be either.

When Spike approached her, Buffy wasn't even speaking, just silently holding herself as tears ran down her cheeks. "Come on, Slayer. Nothing we can do anymore…"

Buffy didn't seem to hear him at first, but then she slowly turned to him. As the tears stopped flowing freely but still hung in her eyes, she nodded.

Just then, Kendra came out. She'd wrapped the Gypsy's body in what looked like a table cloth and carried the body bridal style. "I checked her. She'll not rise." Spike nodded, understanding her need to check.

Buffy and Kendra followed Spike back to Giles' house, but as they approached his door Buffy turned to him. "I-I can't… I can't be the one to tell…him…"

"Hush, Slayer, I'll do it. You just take mini Slayer here and go home and rest your head a bit. Okay?" She nodded, giving him a watery but grateful look. She had her own loss to deal with right now. Spike took the body from Kendra, gently placing it in the back of his car. He figured that wasn't the best thing for the Watcher to see straight off. Spike took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he went to shatter another heart tonight. Sometimes being a good guy really sucked.

* * *

**A/N **– Please don't hate me. Trust me it was done for a reason. Until now the Scooby gang has had it pretty light. Well a storm is coming and it will be rough. Just keep in mind even the worst storms will eventually run their course and blue skies will shine again…

_On another note…_

Help me celebrate my Birthday with lots of reviews! **_Please!!!!!_**


	32. Congrats Mom, It's A Slayer!

**A/N- **Please read the note at the end. This story has been polished to a shine by my wonderful beta Dramionelurver. I thank my beta for the time an effort put in to make this story more enjoyable to read!

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

Watcher's requesting to speak with him as soon as possible sent Spike headed straight for his residence. He barely knocked on the door when it flew open and the Watcher dragged him inside.

"We have a situation. Pike missed his check-in call yesterday morning and Oz never returned last night. Nothing has been heard from either one since Buffy's party."

**…**

"They have Miss Calendar. We did our best to hold them off, but they just walked in without an invitation. We made it to her room, where we were able to hold them off almost until sunrise, but somehow they broke through the door before the sun came. We were shoved into a car and had just taken off down the road when Miss Calendar was able to get one of the doors open and shoved me out. They grabbed her before she could follow me." After speaking so speedily, the room went dead as Oz got quiet.

**…**

They stopped short, seeing a lifeless Jenny hanging by her arms from the ceiling, her throat slit and blood draining from her neck. As Spike and Buffy stared at the corpse in shock and grief, a voice rang out from somewhere within the room.

"Awww, too late, Slayer… you missed your friend by, oh… twenty minutes. But you're just in time to make a new friend!" Darla laughed casually, still holding the bloody dagger used in the ritual. She was flanked by a few minions.

**…**

The desperate sounds of someone struggling echoed from the back as a bulky vampire holding on to Kendra came into sight. Next to them was another vampire, who spoke to the group. "Hey, look what we found." He looked up and the sight of Buffy caused his game face to slip off. "Buffy." Slowly, an evil smirk slipped across his face. "And I wanted our next meeting to be special!"

"Pike!" Buffy went white.

"Surprise!" Drusilla squealed. "You have a brother!"

Spike went game face, growling, "You psychotic bitch!"

Drusilla whimpered. Then there was a flash of light and on the alter stood Angelus, nude but whole. Then, all at once, all hell broke loose.

**…**

When Spike approached her, Buffy wasn't even speaking, just silently holding herself as tears ran down her cheeks.. "Come on, Slayer. Nothing we can do anymore…"

Buffy didn't seem to hear him at first, but then she slowly turned to him. As the tears stopped flowing freely but still hung in her eyes, she nodded.

Just then, Kendra came out. She'd wrapped the Gypsy's body in what looked like a table cloth and carried the body bridal style. "I checked her. She'll not rise." Spike nodded, understanding her need to check.

Buffy and Kendra followed Spike back to Giles' house, but as they approached his door Buffy turned to him. "I-I can't… I can't be the one to tell…him…"

"Hush, Slayer, I'll do it. You just take mini Slayer here and go home and rest your head a bit. Okay?" She nodded, giving him a watery but grateful look. She had her own loss to deal with right now. Spike took the body from Kendra, gently placing it in the back of his car. He figured that wasn't the best thing for the Watcher to see straight off. Spike took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he went to shatter another heart tonight. Sometimes being a good guy really sucked.

* * *

**To Continue…**

* * *

**Congrats Mom, It's A Slayer!**

* * *

Spike stood quietly. Tonight, instead of his leather duster and black jeans he wore a black suit and tie, as did the other males of the group. The women wore plain black dresses, the given attire for occasions such as these. Tonight they said goodbye to one of their own, mourning a woman who in such a short time had made a place for herself in their hearts. At the same time they mourned another member lost to their group, one for whom they had no body to bury, whose face would most likely haunt them for longer than they ever thought possible. Around him, people were paired off to console each other. Willow with Oz, Xander and Cordelia, Buffy and her mother, Joyce, who had met the Gypsy a few times. The only one who stood alone -- same as him -- was the Watcher. The man stood rigidly straight, his face shadowed over. He spoke to no one, only giving a small nod of the head to any who offered condolences.

Finally the casket was lowered and the grave diggers began the job of closing the grave. They all sat in silence and watched. Slowly, the couples left. As the digger finished, only the two men remained. For the first time, Giles spoke.

"It doesn't ever get any easier, does it?"

Spike shook his head with a sad sigh. "It hasn't yet…" Despite anything he'd said before, that was true. "Maybe it's not supposed to. Heaven help us if it ever does…"

He stepped away then, giving Giles a moment to himself. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear anyone approach till they spoke. "So very sad. Oh well, I guess we all knew it was inevitable. We were just kidding ourselves thinking we could hide her."

"Pike." Spike turned to face the newly-turned vampire. "Taunting the wrong person." He pulled out a stake, warning, "Don't think having known you before the demon overhaul is going to make me hesitate."

Pike smirked. "Oh, I'm not here about me. He's the one who wants to say hi." The young vamp replied, stepping back and to the side as Angelus made his presence known.

Angel swaggered up like he didn't have a care in the world. "You know, of all the freaks Dru has sired, I would have to say you were the most disappointing. I really should have taken care of you long ago. A mistake I will not be making again, I assure you."

Spike clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Your words wound me. And here I thought you'd want to be a big ol' happy family like my batty sire…"

"I may have allowed that at one time, but not anymore, not after you assisted them in caging me in that damn crystal!"

At those words, Spike smirked. "Bring it on, gramps," he taunted, slipping into fighting stance.

Angelus started to laugh. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you now! No, no, I owe you so much more than a quick death. No… I'm going to draw this out, make it slow."

"Sounds to me you just don't have the bollocks to fight. Don't blame you. After all, last time we met you ended up in a crystal," Spike jeered.

Angelus growled. "You caught me sleeping, boy! Don't convince yourself it was anything more than the luck that got you out of there at all."

"You're not sleeping now, old man. Let's go."

Angel smirked. "You're feisty, I'll give you that. But you lack finesse. Why dust you and have the game over before it's begun? Oh no, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be willing to stake yourself."

"So far you're all talk. Oh, is that your plan? You gonna blather on till I kill myself to escape your yapping?"

Angelus snickered. "Oh, my dear boy, these are just the preliminaries the game hasn't begun... yet."

With that, he turned his back to Spike and started to walk away. After a second, he called back, "Oh, by the way, I wonder where Pike wondered off to? I hope your Watcher friend is all right…"

"Bloody hell!" Spike took off, running back to Jenny's grave and bursting onto the scene, full game face, stake ready only to startle Giles, who was kneeling in front of the fresh grave alone.

Jumping to his feet, Giles pulled out a stake of his own. "What is it, Spike?"

Spike slipped out of game face and looked back the way he came to see Angelus was long gone. With a growl, he kicked a nearby headstone as he exclaimed, "Bloody wanker!" He turned back to Giles, who was now looking at him like he was cracked. "Angelus decided to pay a visit."

Giles waited for more information, so with a irritated sigh Spike gave him the cliff notes version of what happened. The Watcher's response was to start cleaning his glasses as he sighed. "This is not good. Angelus has a rather... colorful history, but is best known for his fondness for mental torture."

"Ah, fun all around then…"

* * *

Spike didn't know why, but he found himself headed towards the Slayer's house. He was somewhat concerned about the girl. Maybe he could offer take over patrolling for a few days, give her some time to come to grips with what happened to Pike.

He approached the house to see the Slayer's mom standing just inside the front door, talking to someone, someone who Spike immediately recognized as Pike. Spike ran up to the porch just in time to hear the words, "if I could just wait for her inside…"

"Don't invite him in!" Spike yelled as he grabbed Pike and threw him off the porch. "Stupid move!"

"William!" Joyce exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing? That's Buffy's boyfriend!"

"Not anymore…" Spike growled. "Leave now, Pike. You're no longer welcome here."

Pike looked desperately at Joyce, "Me and Buffy had a fight, but I'm sure we can work it out." He looked accusingly at Spike. "He's just after her himself. You should see the sick way he watches your daughter. Did you know he sometimes meets her late at night after she sneaks out?"

Realizing how Pike was making things sound, Spike nearly went game face. Fortunately, he managed to hold back, knowing Joyce knew nothing about her daughter's calling. "Why don't you leave and Joyce can ask her daughter if she wants to see you," he replied to the vamp, clenching his fist as they itched to reach for a stake.

Pike smirked. "Sure, we can wait inside until Buffy gets back…"

"You're not going in there!"

"I do think that is up to Ms. Summers?"

Ms Summers looked uncertain, responding, "I don't see the harm…"

Spike cut her off, placing himself between her and Pike. "I'm sorry, Joyce, but I can't let that happen. If we wait for Buffy, it will be out here." He knew he sounded irrational and honestly wouldn't blame Joyce to take offence at him dictating who she can allow into her house. But he would rather the woman hate him than end up dead.

Pike sneered at Spike, but realized the elder vamp wasn't going to let him by. "I doubt she needs you telling her who to let in her own home!" He shouted, still trying to stir up trouble for Spike. "You have no right!"

"Oh, but I do!" A voice cut through their face off. They both looked to see Buffy standing there, hands on her hips. "Get the hell away from my mom and stay away!"

Pike swaggered up to her and leaned in close, causing her to stiffen swiftly. "Or you'll what? Kill me right in front of dear ol' mom?"

Pike had spoken low, but Spike's vampire hearing picked it up anyway. "No, I will!"

Pike's eyes got soft and he gently reached for a stray lock of Buffy's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Why don't you call off your guard dog and we can go talk. I still want you, Buffy…"

Buffy stepped away from Pike, saying, "Don't…" She walked towards her mom and Spike, placing herself between Pike and her home. "Leave, Pike, and don't come back here. Otherwise, I'll do what I must."

Pike became pissed, hissing, "Fine, I don't care. You know, Bennie was right. You rich bitches are only good for one thing… and honestly Buffs, you weren't very good at that…" Buffy looked crushed for a moment, but then raised her chin stubbornly. So with a final sneer, Pike walked away.

Spike moved to follow, but Buffy laid a restraining hand on his arm. He turned to see her drawn face and relented. "What now?" he asked softly so only Buffy could hear him.

"I have to tell her, don't I?" she answered just as softly.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't yet." Buffy looked ready to argue her defense so he continued, "I'm sure you had very good reasons, I'm just saying, with your calling being what it is, she is an easy target for them. It's one of the reasons Slayers were always removed from their families."

Getting tired of waiting for an explanation, Joyce cleared her throat loudly before proclaiming, "I do believe I have a few questions that I expect answers for, young lady!"

"Yes, mom… I'll be right in." She turned to Spike. "Thank you. If you hadn't been here…"

Spike held up a hand to still her words. "Hey, I like your mom. She's a good person." He watched Buffy nod slowly as she fidgeted in anticipation. "Would you like me to stay and help you explain?" Buffy started to shake her head no, so he continued, "I mean I used to help the watchers. I'm sure I could fill in for Giles, who -- under normal circumstances -- really should be here for this."

Buffy looked relieved. "Yeah, okay. I don't think I want to do this alone anyway."

So the two of them made their way inside. As they did, Spike couldn't help the warm feeling he received at knowing he could be of help to the Slayer. But almost as soon as he felt them, he pushed those feelings away, not wanting to examine them too closely.

Mentally, he reminded himself to maintain a distance.

* * *

They found themselves sitting in the living room, Buffy and her mother on the couch with Spike in one of the chairs. Joyce and Spike each had a cup of tea in their hands while Buffy had a diet coke on the coffee table in front of her.

Taking a calm sip of her tea, Joyce set her cup down and turned to her daughter, clearly waiting for her to begin. Buffy took a deep breath and began, "Mom, you remember Hemery? The reason I originally told you I burnt down the gym?"

"I do…" Joyce answered, her voice filled with trepidation.

"Well, I know later I told you I made it up because I was panicked, well…. I… lied. What I told you about vampires was totally true. And Pike is one of them now. The people that killed Miss Calendar weren't people, they were vampires. The killed her and they turned Pike, who was trying to help hide her…" Buffy rushed, finding that once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Wait, stop!" Buffy's mom look exceedingly stressed. "Not this again, Buffy. Honey, I know death and break-ups are hard, but you can't start blaming things on imaginary creatures…" She turned to Spike as if to have him help her out on this argument, but was surprised to see the pity in his eyes, mainly because said pity was directed at her and not Buffy. "Don't tell me you're encouraging this nonsense!"

Placing down his own cup, he looked earnestly at Joyce. "She's speakin' the truth."

"I don't believe this! What the hell are you trying to pull?" she yelled at Spike, who just sat there calmly, taking it.

That was when Buffy spoke up. "Show her, Spike."

"Buffy…" Spike all at once looked cornered. He wanted to help the chit, he really did, but Joyce she reminded him so much of his own mum and he really didn't want her looking at him like he was a monster. Even if part of him was.

But Buffy's eyes pleaded with him. "I'm sorry, but you're the only proof I have. It's not like I can bring one of them here…"

Spike held up his hand to stop her pleading. " 'S ok, She would have found out sooner or later…" He turned his attention to Joyce, who looked halfway between scared and angered. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and shifted into game face. He kept them closed for a moment, not eager to see the fear and possible hate in her eyes. When he did open his eyes, he was shocked to see the woman choking back a sob. "Joyce?"

But the woman was no longer looking at him, she was reaching out to her daughter. "I'm so sorry… We almost…" Buffy hugged her mother close.

"It's okay, mom. You didn't know. .."

"I should have listened… I should have known…"

"Hey, I didn't believe it at first myself. I was all with the seeing to believe state of mind. It wasn't fair of me to just expect you to embrace a world with vampires without proof…"

Feeling uncomfortable, Spike picked up his tea and headed into the kitchen for a reheat, giving the Summer's women a chance to talk. Meanwhile, he took his time refilling his tea and then he stood by the counter and slowly sipped his tea. He couldn't help thinking of his own mum. To the day she died, she never knew what had happened to him. He felt no need to burden her with that knowledge. No, it was more than that. If he told her and she looked on him as an abomination, it would have destroyed him. She was the last of his family. To lose her love and respect…

"Spike, you can come out now…" Buffy called out from the front room. He slowly made his way back out to find both females sitting calmly, but the telltale scent of tears lingered in the air. He sat down and waited for Joyce to politely tell him he was not welcome here anymore.

"Thank you."

Spike's eyes shot up and met Joyce's grateful gaze. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you. For warning me and keeping me from doing something that would have put me and my daughter in danger. And for exposing your secret so I could understand why. That took a lot of courage." She smiled kindly at the vampire, who looked completely and utterly shocked.

Then, realizing he wasn't having a mass hallucination, he blushed even though it wouldn't show on his appearance and ducked his head shyly. "Welcome," he said softly.

"Oh my god. Where is the camera… Since when did big bad Spike do bashful?" Buffy teased.

"Sod off, slayer…" Spike grumbled and then took a long sip of his tea to cover his embarrassment.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner, and Spike I would like it very much if you stayed." With those words, she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Spike made to follow her and politely decline when Buffy cut in before he could. "Yeah, Spike, stay. I'm sure mom wants to make with the questions and you know just as much as Giles…" Her eyes pleaded with him not to leave her to her mothers inquires by herself.

With a heavy sigh he relented. "Okay, Slayer."

"Thanks, Spike!" she exclaimed, stepping forward as if to hug him, but he quickly stepped back and offered her a handshake instead. Buffy looked mildly surprised but then shrugged it off and shook his hand instead. Some people just weren't the touchy-feely types.

That evening was spent by Spike and Buffy answering as many of Joyce's questions as they could, the conversation enduring passed desert, ending late into the night as Spike regaled them with the nicer stories of Slayers past.

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry it was so short. But I figured you waited long enough and short was better than not at all. I've been having some nasty writer's block with this fic; the problem is I know where I want to go but am afraid of rushing the story to get there. So it makes the path from point A to B blurred. I know I need to calm down, that stressing is only making it worse, but it's harder than it sounds, especially, when I have such great readers waiting on me. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this or putting it on hold or anything, I just wanted you guys to know what was going on. Any advice on how to deal with my problem is more than welcome. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read, I **_REALLY_** appreciate it!


	33. What Lurks Inside

**A/N - **This story has been dolled up by my wonderful beta Dramionelurver. I thank my beta for the time an effort put in to make this story more enjoyable to read! Also, I would like to set a goal for at least one update a month. I know it's frustrating waiting so long never knowing when an update is coming. I'm giving myself a wide berth for two reasons. One I don't want to put too much pressure on myself and cause writer's block and two I'm working on the sequel to my first HP fic. So, the 21st of the month will be my due date so you at least have an idea when to expect a new chapter. Anyway here we go and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time…**

* * *

Angel smirked. "You're feisty, I'll give you that. But you lack finesse. Why dust you and have the game over before it's begun? Oh no, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be willing to stake yourself."

**…**

"Don't invite him in!" Spike yelled as he grabbed Pike and threw him off the porch. "Stupid move!"

"William!" Joyce exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing? That's Buffy's boyfriend!"

"Not anymore…" Spike growled. "Leave now, Pike. You're no longer welcome here."

Pike sneered at Spike, but realized the elder vamp wasn't going to let him by. "I doubt she needs you telling her who to let in her own home!" He shouted, still trying to stir up trouble for Spike. "You have no right!"

"Oh, but I do!" A voice cut through their face off. They both looked to see Buffy standing there, hands on her hips. "Get the hell away from my mom and stay away!"

**…**

Taking a calm sip of her tea, Joyce set her cup down and turned to her daughter, clearly waiting for her to begin. Buffy took a deep breath and began, "Mom, you remember Hemery? The reason I originally told you I burnt down the gym?"

"I do…" Joyce answered, her voice filled with trepidation.

"Well, I know later I told you I made it up because I was panicked, well…. I… lied. What I told you about vampires was totally true. And Pike is one of them now. The people that killed Miss Calendar weren't people, they were vampires. The killed her and they turned Pike, who was trying to help hide her…" Buffy rushed, finding that once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Wait, stop!" Buffy's mom look exceedingly stressed. "Not this again, Buffy…"

"Show her, Spike."

Spike turned his attention to Joyce, who looked halfway between scared and angered. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and shifted into game face. He kept them closed for a moment, not eager to see the fear and possible hate in her eyes. When he did open his eyes, he was shocked to see the woman choking back a sob. "Joyce?"

But the woman was no longer looking at him; she was reaching out to her daughter. "I'm so sorry… We almost…" Buffy hugged her mother close.

**…**

"Thank you."

Spike's eyes shot up and met Joyce's grateful gaze. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you. For warning me and keeping me from doing something that would have put me and my daughter in danger. And for exposing your secret so I could understand why. That took a lot of courage." She smiled kindly at the vampire, who looked completely and utterly shocked.

**

* * *

**

**Continuing…**

**

* * *

**

**What Lurks Inside**

**

* * *

  
**

Spike waited for Oz to show up; the teen was going to assist Spike in setting up his brand new entertainment system. Spike had been getting closer with different people in the group as he found himself spending more time with them. Since his meeting with Angelus, it was decided that some precautions needed to be taken, as no one was ready to risk losing another member of their group. One of these decisions included to stop meeting in the library, since anyone could gain access the public building. Instead the meetings had been moved to either Giles' or Spike's or, on very rare occasions, the Slayer's home. They really did try to keep out of Joyce's way. Not that she had requested this of them, but they thought it better for both the Slayer and her mother if Joyce didn't have to see what her daughter dealt with daily.

Oz arrived right on time. But when he entered the house, Spike caught a whiff of something in his scent that wasn't there before. It wasn't like a new cologne or laundry detergent either – it was deeper, more fundamental. Something that could only result in a change at the primal level. Even stranger was how familiar the scent seemed. But for the life of him, Spike could not place where he had smelt that kind of alteration before.

Pushing it aside for the time being, he and Oz got to work. It took some work, but once they got everything set up, it looked great. Spike had gone into the kitchen to pour his guest and himself a drink while Oz cut down the cardboard boxes in the front room to make their disposal easier. As Spike entered the room, Oz's hand slipped on the cutter, nicking his finger. The scent of blood filled the air, intensifying the scent Spike had picked up earlier. All at once, the realization of what he smelt before hit him. He automatically reached out with his vampire senses to discover that it was only minutes till the sun went down. And if the scent was this strong, it only meant one thing.

Not having time to confirm or explain, he just put down the glasses and swiftly approached Oz.

"Sorry, mate," he grumbled. With a quick blow, he knocked the smaller man out. He lifted Oz into his arms and carried him down to the basement. Laying him down, he checked and made sure the heavy metal doors to the sewers were closed and latched before returning upstairs and securing one of his heavy bookshelves in front of the basement door.

Spike then quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit Giles' number.

"Watcher, you got a tranq gun? I need you to bring it to my place, now! No time to explain, just get a move on!" He hung up and reached out with his senses. No stirring. Oz was still out. Hopefully he would stay that way.

Unfortunately, just as the sun set his acute hearing heard the tearing of cloth. Oz would need some new togs in the morning.

Luckily the watcher took him seriously and a few minutes later was pounding on his door. Her opened up and grabbed the gun.

"Loaded?"

At Giles' confirmation, he told the man to stay put as Spike didn't need any other variables added. He made his way to the basement door, hearing the stirring down below. Pulling the bookcase only far enough away to get a clear shot through, he heard the movement bounding up the steps and a growl, announcing the presence of the now transformed werewolf at the door. Immediately, Spike let the tranquilizer dart fly and the heard the beast tumble down the steps again.

Pulling the bookcase fully away from the door, he crept cautiously down the stairs to the mass of fur at the bottom. He was still breathing, so that was good. Spike looked over and saw no major injury. He moved the werewolf away from the steps before returning up stairs to find an irritated Watcher in his front room. Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Told you to wait where you were! If he'd gotten loose..."

"Who? What in bloody hell is going on here? You tell me, with no explanation, to rush over with a tranquilizer gun and when I get here you grab it, _still_ with no explanation, and practically slam the door in my face..."

"That is a bit of an exaggeration there, Watcher. Didn't shut the door..." Spike smirked as the look on the Watcher's face told him he was not amused.

Getting ready to start again, Spike cut him off. "It's Oz... seems he's gone through a few changes. And not the normal grown pains either." Spike then filled him in on Oz's new condition.

"Good thing you picked up on it in time."

Spike shook his head. "Almost too late. A few more minute and I would have had a surprise guest." Spike frowned. "I knew I recognized that scent, but I didn't place it till he nicked his finger. The last time I was exposed to that scent..." His voice trailed off. His jaw tightened as he tried to push back the emotions that welled up in him. The last time he faced a werewolf, it had been chowing down on a local town. The man behind this wolf had known what the score was. He didn't care or even try to bind himself from causing harm. In fact, he would choose his victims in his human form, even getting a hold of something of theirs so his wolf half could become familiar with their scent, making hunting them easier. The Slayer at the time... she was a spunky little thing. So full of energy and questions. The werewolf got the drop on them, knocking Spike all about before taking off, his Slayer of the time hot on his heels. Spike pushed himself as hard as he could, but only caught up in time to watch the werewolf rip her throat out. Spike saw him dead, but the damage was done. Another time Spike knew that if he'd just been quicker...

But Spike shared none of this with the Watcher. Instead he convinced the man to let Oz decide who he wanted to share his condition with. At first Giles refused, but as Spike reminded him, they all had their 'monsters' inside. And like Spike respected Giles privacy that Halloween, they should respect Oz's too. Of course, under the proviso that the young man take every needed precaution in the future.

Giles finally left, leaving Spike alone with his thoughts. Minutes before dawn, Spike slipped down to the basement with a sheet and some clothes. He placed the sheet over the still sleeping werewolf and placed the clothing on the bottom step. He then went back upstairs and prepared some coffee, figuring Oz would need it.

Sure enough, about 20 minutes later he heard stirring down below. Shortly after that, the basement door opened to reveal a newly awoken Oz dressed in a pair of black sweats and a black t-shirt courtesy of Spike. He sat down at the kitchen table as Spike placed a cup of black coffee down in front of him.

Oz took a sip and rubbed his jaw lightly. "So..."

"Guessing explanations are in order."

"Would be welcomed..."

Spike took a deep breath before breaking the news of not only what Oz was but what this would mean for him here on out. After he was done, he couldn't help but ask, "Do you have any idea how you got turned?"

Oz slowly shook his head. "Can't think of anytime I got... wait..." Oz got up and shot back down into the basement then quickly made his way back upstairs, holding his cell phone. He returned to his seat at the kitchen table as he dialed a number, then waited for an answer on the other end.

"Yeah, Aunt Maureen? It's Oz... Um, what? Oh! It's, uh... actually, it's healing okay. That's pretty much the reason I called. Um, I wanted to ask you… uh, Jordy, is he a werewolf? How long?" Oz frowned. "Yeah, last night... No, a friend knew what to do so no one got hurt...Well, I guess now you know he can... No, it's okay, I'll be fine... really. Look, I gotta go now. Yeah, me too, bye." Oz slowly hung up and placed his phone on the table. Taking a slow sip of his coffee he sighed. "I guess my cousin Jordy's a werewolf. My aunt didn't know he could infect people when he was in human form." Oz paused then looked hesitantly at Spike. "I guess this is where you tell me to stay away from Willow ."

Spike tilted his head in confusion. "Why's that, mate? The way I see it, it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to look down on someone getting turned without their consent..." He couldn't help smile at the relief in the young man's eyes. "But that is, of course, under the condition that you take every precaution to keep wolfie under control." Oz nodded. "And I'm not gonna make you share with anyone. 'Cept I already had to spill to the Watcher and he only got told cause I needed his tranq gun."

"Here I thought this pounding was caused by your surprise attack." Oz remarked as he rubbed his forehead warily.

Spike smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but to put you down for the night, you'd be suffering more than a headache. You were still human when I hit you."

Oz smirked and nodded. "Well, I hate to transform and run but I gotta lot to think about..."

Spike shrugged. "Not problem, mate. Certainly can relate."

* * *

Oz took off after that. Later that day, Giles called him to tell him that last night was only the day before the full moon and, after digging through mounds of research, he found out that Oz would change for three nights each month: the night full moon and those proceeding and following. Spike contacted Oz and that night they were better prepared with chains to keep him under control till something more permanent could be found. After the third day, Spike looked into having half of his basement turned into a strong cage so Oz could have a place to change without having to suffer the bruising of his wrists and ankles the chains caused.

It was a week later at a Scooby meeting at Giles house that Oz decided to share his condition with everyone else in the group. He'd obviously told Willow earlier, as she held his hand in support as he made his revelation. True to form, Willow was supportive and in no way turned away by Oz's condition. In fact, the whole group took it well. Even Xander, who did put up a token argument, was fine after some pointed looks from his friends.

After the meeting, Spike and Oz gave Xander and Willow a ride home before Spike, Buffy, and Kendra set out to patrol. Kendra really did not like his presence, so usually the girls went off one way and he the other, making patrol go a lot faster. After patrol, Buffy and Spike saw Kendra to Giles', where she was staying in his guest room, and Spike walked Buffy home.

Spike no longer avoided the Slayer, having come to the realization that he already made connections with the group. After doing so, keeping uninvolved was no longer an option. Besides, he helped Nicki see 30, who was to say this Slayer couldn't be the same. Certainly was better than 18. She had the spunk. And with Kendra around, the council had their textbook slayer, so maybe they would cut this one some slack. It was unlikely, but he could hope. Still, he found himself growing a tentative friendship with Buffy. They chatted and laughed as they made their way to her house. As they approached the door, Buffy froze and turned sickly pale. Spike followed her line of sight and saw a violin leaning against her front door with a white handkerchief tucked in the strings.

Slowly approaching it, Buffy reached out with a shaky hand and pulled out the handkerchief to find writing on it. After reading it, she dropped the fabric and ran inside. With a frown on his face, Spike picked up the handkerchief and read the message written in red marker.

_Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust_

If he could, Spike would have gone pale himself. Suddenly, he wadded up the handkerchief and threw it on the ground before grabbing the violin and beating the ground with it as he let out a primal roar. He didn't even realize he slipped into game face until a firm but gentle hand gripped his arm, diapering his rage. He tossed away what remained of the violin and turned sad eyes on Buffy.

She showed signs of having been crying, but now she looked him with curiosity. "I know why I'm upset. But..." She faltered off, but the question evident. Spike let out a deep sigh.

"Let's go inside. This will take a bit of explaining..."

So they went inside and Spike began to tell her about Merrick and how he knew him, about Megan, about Whistler, about everything. Once he started, he found it hard to stop. Buffy listened, offering a few questions here and there but never once looking at him like she doubted his words. For that, he was grateful. After all, there were times he couldn't believe it all himself and he lived it!

They talked well into the wee hours of morning, Buffy eventually taking her turn to share about her short time with an incredible man and dedicated teacher. He was a shining example of what a Watcher was meant to be. Finally, they called it quits, both emotionally drained. Spike made it home just in time to barely miss those first rays of sun peeking over the horizon.

* * *

It seemed most likely the gift on Buffy's door was meant for her and Spike was just an unexpected bonus. Which also meant that the newest addition to the Aurelius clan was most likely under the tutelage of Angelus. This did not bode well with the group.

They were back on alert and making sure no one was ever left vulnerably alone. There was always one super-powered person with any ordinary human when out at night. No one patrolled alone. That was how they had gotten into this situation. It was usually Buffy and Kendra, or Spike and Buffy. However, on this night, Buffy was unable to patrol since her presence was requested by her mother to help out with an art show she was having (evidently, one of her staff was unable to attend) leaving the job to Spike and Kendra.

They barely made it into the first graveyard when Kendra decided she didn't want Spike around, feeling she could take care of herself and didn't need some lowly vampire to watch her back.

"Sorry, Slayer Jr., but that is not going to happen. You have your Watcher's orders..."

"He is not my Watcher. When my Watcher sent me, he did not know this Slayer had already been corrupted by William the Bloody! Yes, I know who you are! Your lies do not deceive me. You are lower than all other vampires. You are a pretender and a betrayer and I will not fall for your trickery. You are beneath me..."

She did not get any farther than that when Spike could not hold his tongue any longer.

"You _blood bitch_! You know nothing about me! You want lies, look no further than your precious council. I _saved_ Nikki from being their toy! You stupid little girl, you'll see when you turn 18. They will take away your strength and lock you up with a vampire, for no other reason other than they can!"

"You lie! You took that Slayer..."

"She left! And I went with her! You know what? I don't care what you think, you stupid bint! You want to go off on your own? Fine! I don't care!"

Kendra just raised her chin defiantly and stalked off. Spike paced back and forth, pissed as hell. But soon logic trickled through the angry haze. Now was not the time for this, he couldn't just let the girl wander off by herself. Not with Angelus out there. He let out a frustrated roar and started off in the direction she left. If anything, he could watch her back from the shadows. But he did not get far before hearing the voice of someone he'd rather not deal with now.

"Awww, did the nasty Slayer upset my poor childe?" Drusilla manifested from the shadows.

"Look, I don't have time for Loony Hour. I have a somewhere to be..." He continued forward but she stepped in his path.

"Bad boy to talk so harshly to mommy. All she wants is to help her childe, free him from that nasty soul."

Spike sighed, having enough, and started taking his anger out on the vampire. "Look, I get you thought you were making a companion and because you have about as much grip on reality as a wino has on sobriety, it didn't go as planned. But you really need to get over it and stop being my personal stalker."

Drusilla pouted. "Bad puppies get no treats. Daddy will punish puppy for growling at mommy!"

Spike sneered, "Your Daddy needs to stop being a bloody pansy. Seriously, hiding in the shadows and encouraging Jr. to leave gag gifts on the Slayer's porch?"

Drusilla growled and in a flash slapped Spike, leaving a cut across his cheek. "You do not speak that way about my Daddy!"

Spike smirked as he paid no heed to the cut on his cheek. "Just calling 'em like I see. Sooner or later grandpops is gonna have to stop hiding and then I'll stake him good and proper! Stupid wanker wouldn't know a fair fight if it knocked him on his-" Spike was cut off by a piercing scream as Drusilla launched herself at him. Obviously, he had hit a sore spot.

Drusilla was clawing and growling, but the demon would not let him fight back._ 'She's bloody killing us, you wanker! What the hell?!'_ he demanded, but his demon refused to let him fight back. Sure he was going to get his butt dusted, Spike just closed his eyes and waited out the vampire's rampage. Suddenly, the attacks stopped as a voice cut through the night air.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Buffy asked innocently.

"The sunlight," he heard Drusilla exclaim. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well, I am and that is my friend you're wailing on."

"No!" Drusilla yelled. "Not yours! Mine! Made for me! Miss Edith _promised_ him to me! I won't let you steal my toys!"

"You know, Spike said you were sanity impaired, but I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting someone quite your caliber of loony. And who the hell is Miss Edith? Who does she think she is giving anyone to anybody? Last time I checked, slavery is kinda illegal." Buffy then pulled out a stake from god knows where and twirled it in her hand before gripping it in the staking position.

Drusilla growled but then froze, like she heard something else from far away. Then, with a frown, she slinked back into the shadows. "Pixies tell me another time..." she said, and like that she was gone.

Buffy helped Spike up. "Where the hell is Kendra?"

Spike's eyes got wide as he pushed his aching body to move in the direction the Junior Slayer had disappeared. Something wasn't right. This wasn't a coincidence. As he moved, he quickly filled Buffy in on their fight and Drusilla showing up just as he was going after Kendra.

"I was afraid of something like that, that's why I convinced my mom to let me cut out early." She looked over the battered looking Spike. "Maybe you should let me look for her..."

"No! No one goes off alone, besides it's my fault for letting her push my buttons..." He shook his head.

They spent hours looking for any sign of the missing Slayer but found nothing. They went by Giles house and visited all of the Scoobies. They got small groups together in cars to look but still came up with absolutely nothing. As morning approached, Buffy had to literally drag Spike in doors.

"You're not going to do anyone any good burned to a crisp!"

Spike growled, "It's my fault..."

"Stop it, Spike. She's a big girl. She knew she wasn't supposed to go off on her own. She started the fight with you..."

"Still, I should have known better..."

"STOP!" Buffy yelled. Then her voice got gentler. "We'll find her. Right now you need to get some rest. There is nothing more you can do, it's almost daylight." At that, she saw Spike's shoulders sag, showing he was giving in. "Now, let's clean you up... No whining, you need to clean up and rest. I'm not taking no for an answer!" Buffy proclaimed, her hands on her hips, face in resolve mode.

Spike, too tired and sore to argue further, let Buffy help clean his wounds before she directed him to her bedroom, since the guest room was full of boxes from her mom's most resent acquisitions for the Gallery. Buffy was going to bunk with her mother. But even as he laid down, Spike could not find sleep. His mind kept going back to earlier, when he stupidly let Kendra wonder off by herself. The moment Drusilla showed up, he should have known something wasn't right. But he didn't and now another member of their group might just pay for his mistakes.

* * *

A/N - Well, I hope you liked. I would love to hear how you think this fic is going, so Please review. Even only a word or two makes me incredibly happy! ^_^


	34. Blood, Ash, and Death

**A/N-** Sorry it's a little late. But I hope you enjoy anyway! Again Thanks to Dramionelurver for the excellent Beta work!

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

"It's Oz... seems he's gone through a few changes. And not the normal grown pains either."

"Yeah, Aunt Maureen? It's Oz... Um, what? Oh! It's, uh... actually, it's healing okay. That's pretty much the reason I called. Um, I wanted to ask you… uh, Jordy, is he a werewolf? How long?" Oz frowned. "Yeah, last night... No, a friend knew what to do so no one got hurt...Well, I guess now you know he can... No, it's okay, I'll be fine... really. Look, I gotta go now. Yeah, me too, bye." Oz slowly hung up and placed his phone on the table. Taking a slow sip of his coffee he sighed. "I guess my cousin Jordy's a werewolf. My aunt didn't know he could infect people when he was in human form." Oz paused then looked hesitantly at Spike. "I guess this is where you tell me to stay away from Willow ."

Spike tilted his head in confusion. "Why's that, mate? The way I see it, it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to look down on someone getting turned without their consent..." He couldn't help smile at the relief in the young man's eyes. "But that is, of course, under the condition that you take every precaution to keep wolfie under control."

**…**

Buffy froze and turned sickly pale. Spike followed her line of sight and saw a violin leaning against her front door with a white handkerchief tucked in the strings.

Slowly approaching it, Buffy reached out with a shaky hand and pulled out the handkerchief to find writing on it. After reading it, she dropped the fabric and ran inside. With a frown on his face, Spike picked up the handkerchief and read the message written in red marker.

_Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust_

If he could, Spike would have gone pale himself. Suddenly, he wadded up the handkerchief and threw it on the ground before grabbing the violin and beating the ground with it as he let out a primal roar. He didn't even realize he slipped into game face until a firm but gentle hand gripped his arm, diapering his rage. He tossed away what remained of the violin and turned sad eyes on Buffy.

**…**

They barely made it into the first graveyard when Kendra decided she didn't want Spike around, feeling she could take care of herself and didn't need some lowly vampire to watch her back.

"Sorry, Slayer Jr., but that is not going to happen. You have your Watcher's orders..."

"He is not my Watcher. When my Watcher sent me, he did not know this Slayer had already been corrupted by William the Bloody! Yes, I know who you are! Your lies do not deceive me. You are lower than all other vampires. You are a pretender and a betrayer and I will not fall for your trickery. You are beneath me..."

She did not get any farther than that when Spike could not hold his tongue any longer.

"You _blood bitch_! You know nothing about me! You want lies, look no further than your precious council. I _saved_ Nikki from being their toy! You stupid little girl, you'll see when you turn 18. They will take away your strength and lock you up with a vampire, for no other reason other than they can!"

"You lie! You took that Slayer..."

"She left! And I went with her! You know what? I don't care what you think, you stupid bint! You want to go off on your own? Fine! I don't care!"

Kendra just raised her chin defiantly and stalked off.

**…**

They spent hours looking for any sign of the missing Slayer but found nothing. They went by Giles house and visited all of the Scoobies. They got small groups together in cars to look but still came up with absolutely nothing. As morning approached, Buffy had to literally drag Spike in doors.

"You're not going to do anyone any good burned to a crisp!"

Spike growled, "It's my fault..."

"Stop it, Spike. She's a big girl. She knew she wasn't supposed to go off on her own. She started the fight with you..."

"Still, I should have known better..."

"STOP!" Buffy yelled. Then her voice got gentler. "We'll find her. Right now you need to get some rest. There is nothing more you can do, it's almost daylight." At that, she saw Spike's shoulders sag, showing he was giving in. "Now, let's clean you up... No whining, you need to clean up and rest. I'm not taking no for an answer!" Buffy proclaimed, her hands on her hips, face in resolve mode.

Spike, too tired and sore to argue further, let Buffy help clean his wounds before she directed him to her bedroom, since the guest room was full of boxes from her mom's most resent acquisitions for the Gallery. Buffy was going to bunk with her mother. But even as he laid down, Spike could not find sleep. His mind kept going back to earlier, when he stupidly let Kendra wonder off by herself. The moment Drusilla showed up, he should have known something wasn't right. But he didn't and now another member of their group might just pay for his mistakes.

* * *

**Continuing…**

* * *

**Blood, Ash, & Death**

* * *

"Spike?... Spike?"

Spike found himself on a large grassy hill. Being it was day time, a spark of panic ran through him until he registered the state of the sky as gray with heavy overcast. A soft rumble of thunder whispered in the background. A moderate yet invigorating wind whipped almost playfully around him. Spike took in his surroundings and saw nothing but gentle grassy mounds that reached far out into the distance. A compellingly familiar voice called to him again, "Spike...?"

He slowly turned in a circle, scanning the vastness for the owner of the voice and found nothing but softly rolling hills. "Megan?"

"Spike? Can you hear me?" the voice seemed to whisper just behind his left ear while retaining a far away quality that had him turning and scanning the area around him for her presence.

"Hear but don't see, luv," he responded with a note of disappointment.

"This is the best I can do. I fought to get this much... Now listen, for my time is short."

"But-"

"No! Listen. Something is coming, something big. It's time you made a final choice. Where you go, how you fight, who you are... I believe in you, Spike. I do. You have been so conflicted and unsure, but I know you, ALL of you. I believe in you Spike - so do they... so does _she_... But it's time you believed in you, too. Trust yourself to embrace all of you. It's all the parts that make the whole. All are needed. Remember that. You will only get one shot, choose with your heart and I know you'll choose right! I love you, Spike. I must go now..."

"No wait! Don't go! Not yet!" But the wind turned harsher the sky darker, making it hard to see as the heavens above opened up and rain poured down. "Megan? … Meagan!" Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. And in the light of the flashing lightning, the hills again lit up. But now, instead of rolling hills of grass, they were covered in tombstones as far as the eye could see. "MEGAN!"

Spike shot up in bed. Taking a moment to take in the girly surroundings, he realized he was still in the Slayer's bed. Just as that realization sunk in, the Slayer burst through the door.

"Spike?! You okay? I heard yelling."

Spike ran a hand over his face, taking a moment to collect himself. "Sorry, luv, just a bloody disturbing dream..." Then, as he recalled the reason he was there in the first place, he looked earnestly at Buffy. "Junior Slayer?"

Buffy shot him a sympathetic look as she solemnly pressed her lips into a thin line and slowly shook her head. His disappointment must have shown, because she quickly moved and crouched next to the bed where he sat and took his nearest hand.

"It's not your fault, Spike. We'll find her! We will!" She quirked a small smile. "In case none of the Scoobies warned you, I can be a little stubborn."

Spike let her ease the tension of the moment by quirking an eyebrow and smirking. "A _little_ stubborn? Funny, 'cause that's not what I've been told..." He purposely just let the statement fade off.

Slayer got a fire in her eyes. "And what have you heard?" she demanded. "And from who?!"

"Too easy, Slayer." Spike chuckled at her 'mature' response as she stuck her tongue out at him. Dropping his hand, she stood back up.

"Dinner is almost ready if you want to eat. Giles even dropped some blood off if you need it. After dinner, the sun should be down enough for you to be outdoors."

Spike nodded, trying not to think about the small feeling of loss that shot through him when she'd dropped his hand. "Sounds good. I'll be down in a bit."

Buffy nodded and left Spike alone. He sat there thinking of his dream, wondering what if Megan's warning was real or just a creation of his mind. Finally he pushed it away as he rose from the bed. Only time would tell. And if it was true, he wouldn't have long to wait from the sound of it. He just hoped he proved worthy of Megan's confidence in him.

After dinner, they hit the streets to continue their search for the lost Slayer. Not far into the evening, they happened across a rather loud-mouthed minion obviously sent by Angelus to taunt them about the lost Slayer, probably figuring they would just dust the bastard. Which the Slayer almost did before she was stopped by Spike, who instead just knocked the demon out.

Slinging their baggage over his shoulder, he started to carry his burden towards his home as the Slayer called Giles to meet them there.

* * *

Giles was there when they arrived and looked just as surprised and confused as the Slayer as Spike entered his house carrying the still unconscious minion. Placing him in a wooden chair from his dining area, he handed the Slayer a rope and asked her to tied the minion down. Then he placed a bottle of holy water, a sharp knife, a hammer, a pack of matches, and some other wicked looking objects on a nearby table. Slowly, a look of understanding crept into the Watcher's eyes. When they met Spike's, a silent communication took place.

Buffy missed the look as she worked on, making sure the minion was securely tied down. She just finishing said job when the Watcher cleared his throat.

"Uh, Buffy, Willow and I had been working on finding if perhaps there is something useful in the pages of scanned material she took from the journal of Je- Miss Calendar... She was to meet me at my place, but it looks like we might be working from here tonight. Could you perhaps go and collect her?"

Buffy looked confused, then grew suspicious. "What is going on?"

"Buffy, please..."

Buffy's eyes narrowed not on her watcher, but on the silent vampire that refused to meet her gaze. Her eyes bored into him, willing him to look at her. When he still refused she just threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine! But I want explanations when I get back!" With those words she spun on her heel and stormed out the front door, slamming it on her way out.

The slam awoke their guest, who immediately began to squirm under his restraints.

"What the hell?"

"Gonna have a little chat, you and me..." Spike informed his prisoner. He looked at Giles as if to signal him he could leave, but the Watcher just shook his head, letting the vampire know he planned on staying. Not going to argue about it, he turned his attention back to the captured minion.

The guy looked at Spike with a superior sneer. "I'm not sayin' anything to you. I've seen what Angelus does to someone just for fun, much less to a traitor."

Spike smirked as if completely unconcerned. "You know... we're from the same line... Wonder if it runs in the family." Spike casually picked up the pack of matches and lit one.

"What do you think, mate?" he asked, dropping the match onto the vampire's lap, catching the vampire on fire.

"Oh dear god, you're on fire," he remarked casually. "Let me get that!" He then opened the holy water and poured it over the flames, putting out the fire while causing the now exposed skin to sizzle.

"And the great thing, mate? Just a few cups of pigs blood and you're healed enough for us to start all over." He flashed the vampire a feral grin, letting his fingers run over the objects on the table as though selecting his next tool.

The minion pulled at his restraints. "You're...you're supposed to be the good guys... you're not..."

Spike went game face. "Do I look like a saint?! My demon thirsts for blood and carnage, too." He snarled for effect as the minion tried hard not to whimper. "I got me a legitimate toy now to take out those... cravings."

The minion looked desperately to the Watcher but found no help there. "Fine! I'll talk! But you gotta let me go..." Spike nodded. "Mansion, Crawford Street . They only keep a few others for perimeter guards but other than that it's just them. Now let me go!"

Spike smirked. "As soon as we confirm... and if your lyin'..."

"I'm not, I swear!"

"We'll see."

And with that Spike knocked him out. He then lifted the minion – chair and all – and headed down to the basement where he locked him up in the cage they used for Oz's transformations. He came up and began to clean up the table, not saying a word to the Watcher. He was wound so tight, he almost felt like he was going to snap in two.

Knowing where Spike kept his liquor, Giles poured a glass of whiskey. Breaking the silence as he handed Spike the glass, he told him, "You did what you had to."

Spike paused and took the offered liquor, downing it all in one go. Only then did he make eye contact with Giles. The Watcher paused at the raw emotion that turned in Spike's eyes. "S'not the problem,"

Giles replied, not breaking eye contact, "I know. Everyone has their dark side. It's human nature..."

"Not human," Spike reminded the Watcher. Therein laid the problem. It wasn't so much he just got ready to torture someone; he'd been fully prepared to go as far as need be to get the information he wanted. The problem was how much he enjoyed exuding force over another. The control... the taste of the victim's fears. It was intoxicating. He really was a monster inside.

Giles sighed. "Before I got to know you, I would have agreed. However, I've come to see you are quite human. If not in body, then in spirit."

Spike looked at him with disbelief. "After what you just saw..." He shook his head in self -hatred. "Besides, if you knew how it felt..."

Giles looked at him with an understanding that only came from experience. "I do know...and unlike you, to my own shame, my regret did not come till much later."

Spike closed his eyes briefly as if to deny what the Watcher was saying. "But..."

"The fact you know what's wrong with it should say enough, don't you think?"

Spike looked at him wide-eyed and opened his mouth to argue but no words came out. What could be said? Finally resignation set in and Spike let it drop.

None too soon as Buffy then came barging in with Willow in tow. "So what's the what?" she asked as she scanned the room for their prisoner.

"I locked him up downstairs. We got a location." Spike still could not meet her eyes, despite the Watcher's words. The action did not go unnoticed by either girl.

Willow stepped forward, her voice full of concern as she questioned, "Spike?" She laid a gentle hand on his arm. His eyes met hers briefly. She gasped at the shame in them.

"What did you do?" There was no accusation in her tone, but he flinched away all the same.

"I would have done it myself if I'd thought of it," Buffy spoke up, guessing what it was he felt so ashamed of; she knew before she left. She only left because she knew it would just waste precious time arguing.

"Maybe the point is you wouldn't have thought of it," Spike spat stubbornly.

"Obviously someone forgets a cross and a Cordeila stand-in at the Bronze..." Buffy retorted, crossing her arms. Both of them remembered Buffy using her cross to extract information of her friend's location from the vampire who'd posed as Cordeila. "I would have done anything to find them, why should you feel guilty to do the same?"

The remaining tension eased in Spike as their arguments finally hit home. He smiled shyly. "Been actin' like a right pillock, haven't I?"

Willow, already been filled in on Buffy's suspicions on their way there, smiled warmly. "But our pillock," she replied warmly, offering him a sisterly hug which he accepted.

Giles cleared his throat. "We still need to figure out what we are going to do with this information."

Buffy shrugged. "Easy, Spike and I will check it out. Try and determine if Kendra is still... If we can get to her."

Spike nodded his agreement. Willow held up her laptop. "Meanwhile, Giles and I can see what we can get from the journal pages."

Spike nodded and went to his weapon's closet and pulled out a sword for the Slayer and a large ax for himself. They then took off while Willow and Giles settled down at his dining room table and got down to research.

* * *

True to what had been told to Spike, other than a handful of minions guarding the perimeter, there was very little difficulty getting into the mansion. Easily taking out what minions they did come across, they swept the mansion for any signs of the missing Slayer.

Coming across a locked door, Spike made quick work of the lock, allowing them access. They found Kendra naked, curled in a ball in the corner of an otherwise empty room. Buffy shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around the girl as she helped her to a sitting position. Kendra's body was completely covered in bruises and cuts. There was even blistered burnt skin that looked like it was starting to become infected.

"Can you walk?" Buffy asked. Kendra responded with a nod. Buffy helped the girl to her feet and they moved for the door. Spike said nothing, not wanting to upset the girl. She'd obviously been through enough at the moment.

They moved as quickly as they could with the injured slayer in tow. Unfortunately, before they could make their escape, they were discovered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Angelus' mocking voice cut through the room. "You came all this way and don't even bother to say hello."

Spike took up a defensive stance. "What can I say, just got what was ours and didn't want to disturb."

"Tsk, tsk, no manners, my boy."

Darla's voice cut in as she appeared holding a dagger, nonchalantly cleaning her nails with it. "What do you expect from classless mongrels?"

"Says the harlot..." Spike tossed back, "You want mongrel, I'll show you mongrel. I'll piss on your ashes after I stake you!"

She sneered back but before she could retort she was cut off by an animalistic scream as Kendra pushed away from Buffy and rushed her. Kendra stopped short as Darla slid the dagger into her gut.

"Oops," Darla mocked, only for the sneer to slip from her face as it was replaced with a look of shock. Kendra's body hit the floor, revealing the stake in Darla's chest moments before she disintegrated.

Angel let out a roar as Buffy moved to attack. Spike followed to back her up when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, my sweet knight. Mummy is here to make everything all better..."

Spike opened his eyes despite the dull pain that seized his head. Upon opening them, he was met with the realization he was lying down on a bed with his barmy sire cooing over him.

"It's ok my child, I shall make you what you were meant to be. The world shall bleed such pretty colors. First I shall make your heart mine..." With that, she went game face and began to drain him.

'_No!'_ William screamed inside as he felt the weakening effects of Drusilla's endeavors. '_No, please pull away!' _His soul pleaded with the demon. Realizing the demon would still not move against its sire he gave in. '_Just... leave them... don't care who else you kill... just leave them.'_ The demon knew who the soul was referring to. He didn't want them hurt either. They became his... his to protect. But without the soul, would he feel the same? Would he be able to spare those lives? A burning tearing feeling ripped through him as the soul faded. Images of faces of those he was to protect flashed before him, ending with Willow , then Buffy...

With all his remaining strength, he pushed his sire away. "If you want my heart, it's only fair I have yours in return."

"My knight?" was all she got out before Spike plunged his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. "Miss Edith lied again..." she whispered sadly as her body turned to dust, his soul very weak but still there.

He barely had time to mourn his sire before he heard Angelus' roar; reminding him Buffy was here somewhere and needed help. He rushed to find her and just as he was coming to the room that contained her, he heard an anguished cry.

Spike was not expecting what he saw. Buffy was chained to the wall, stripped down to her undergarments. But what was strange was the look of confusion and horror written on her face. Following her line of sight, he saw Angleus huddled in a ball whimpering; beside him lay a poker with a red hot tip forgotten on the floor.

He quickly moved to release Buffy, finding her chains solidly held.

"He has the key in his pocket," Buffy told him. He moved quickly over to the huddled mass and kicked the poker away. He then pushed Angelus down and pinned him roughly as he fished out the key. Key in hand, he let the quivering, whimpering vampire go. Angelus immediately returned to the fetal position. Spike took the key and unlocked Buffy's chains only then taking in her state of undress.

He shrugged quickly out of his trench-coat and gave it to Buffy to shield herself with. "What happened?"

Buffy shook her head "I-I don't know. One minute he was telling me how he was going to mark me." She motioned to the hot poker. "Then he let out a roar and I swear he was going ballistic, then all the sudden his eyes began to glow then he started blubbering like a 12 year old girl!"

At that moment, the Scoobies minus Willow and Oz came rushing on the scene armed to the teeth. Spike sighed.

"Sorry, guys, party's pretty much over... I don't know what you want done with that." He nodded over to the huddled mass that once was Angelus. "But I for one could use a shower and some kip."

Giles looked at the blubbering vampire with interest. "Is that?"

Buffy nodded. "We don't know what happened, he just went ballistic then started bawling..."

Giles nodded. "I may have the answer to that. But it will take some time, what should we do with him till then?"

"What's the problem? Stake the bastard," Xander said, raising the crossbow in his hands.

"I would like to do some more research before we, uh, make any permanent decisions."

Spike quirked an eyebrow but walked over to the crying vampire and dragged him over to where Buffy had been chained and placed the restraints on him. "Not permanent, but it'll work for now."

With a nod to the others, they started to leave Spike bringing up the rear. He couldn't help looking at the muttering, emotional vampire one last time. Maybe after his soul regained its strength, he would be able to muster up some sympathy for the creature, but at the moment he could only look at it with mild curiosity and a whole lot of contempt. His demon sneered at the weaker one and turned to join his chosen family, having completely rejected his vampire one.

* * *

**A/N -** Well I think Buffy fans know where this is going. Why? Well for no other reason then I loved the LA crew too. Sure the dynamic will be different and reasons for leaving will not be the same, still I think certain pairs in that group had a great chemistry all their own and I couldn't just not have them happen. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. As hard as it was getting it the way I wanted it I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really would like to know what my readers thought of it. Thanks!


End file.
